Uncommon Goods
by gt2012
Summary: The world is his marketplace and people are his to sell, buy and destroy. JJ and Emily find themselves caught up in this unsub's twisted empire and are determined to bring him to justice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

The two sets of brown eyes were wide with fear as they stared into JJ's face. JJ smiled at them and attempted to reflect as much calm as she could. Glancing back over her shoulder, she motioned the children to follow her quietly. Even with the language barrier the girls seemed to understand the importance of not drawing unwanted attention. They switched their position without detection, but JJ knew it was just a matter of time before they would find them.

Day one had been ending on a good note, this was one of those cases that looked to be wrapped up sooner than later. They already had a line on the unsub and were not far from an arrest. The team was not satisfied with the whole picture yet, but Hotch had worked all day to narrow the teams focus as information filtered in. JJ was hopeful that when the team met at the end of the day and shared their information some of those nagging questions would be answered, and they would be ready for arrest warrants.

Right now the last jobs of the day were being completed; Reid and Morgan had to double-check some information with the coroner. It was a twenty minute drive, but they had needed to be on site to compare the markings on the bodies with some handmade weapons they had found. Hotch and Rossi had spent the day interviewing witnesses and any relatives of the victims they could find. Strangely enough this second part had turned out harder and a longer process than expected. That left JJ to join the local sheriff and his deputy as they tied up loose ends.

Usually Blake would be joining her on this little adventure, but she was off with her family. JJ had been impressed by their newest member. She was settling in nicely after that weird adjustment period all the team members went through as they came into the job. Truth be told Alex had been forced to take the time off. Some type of nonsense about wrapping up comp time from her last assignment. No one on the team really turned down time off. If they didn't get some time away from the job, it became too much. Team members who had left might still be here if only they had taken some time to think on what they were doing and who they were leaving behind.

JJ's train of thought was broken as the men in the front seat laughed. JJ smiled as if she got the joke. They were on their way to the last stop on this long day. A quick visit to the mother of a secondary suspect to talk about some property where two sets of victims had been found. The BAU had listed this suspect within the first hour of their arrival, but the guy had alibied out quickly. The sheriff himself had found and verified the whereabouts on this guy, and he was dropped off the list. Still it was best to follow up on everything just in case something fell through and a new perspective was needed.

"Miss, I mean Agent Jareau." The sheriff stammered, "How did a nice young woman like you end up running down murderers for a living?" he smiled as his eyes met hers in the mirror. JJ smiled and did her best to hide the sigh that left her lips. If she had a dime for every time she had been asked that one, she would be a rich woman. There had not been much conversation all day, but everyone was getting tired and the older man was just passing time.

"This wasn't my first choice of profession, but life has a funny way of working out." JJ answered with a practiced cheerfulness that she was getting way to good at.

Bumping the young man next to him, the sheriff continued, "Well you could always look for a strapping young buck to take you away from all this. I might be able to point you in the direction of a really nice guy." chuckling a low guy sound towards his young partner. JJ rolled her eyes, but she felt for the young man in the passenger seat. If his ears got any more red they might just blow right off his head.

JJ was going to make some remark to let the kid off the hook when they pulled into the parking lot of the nursing home. "Why did small towns put these facilities on the edge of town?" JJ wondered to herself. Her seat belt had just released when the deputy made a grunting noise that all law enforcement officers learned early on in their careers meant trouble. The sheriff and JJ scanned the lot and saw their main suspect. The secondary suspect was also present, and the men were getting into a vehicle together.

"That's them sheriff," said the young man "we need to follow them." The sheriff paused but with a quick glance to JJ in the back seat he pulled the car out behind the pickup. "Call this in Marty." The sheriff said to the deputy who pulled his cell out and was promptly in touch with the station. They had taken the sheriffs personal vehicle to make the trip more comfortable for JJ. The car was not as conspicuous as the town patrol car. They easily blended in behind their suspects as they started their trip out of town.

JJ hit her cell and instantly had Garcia on the line, "What's up Buttercup?" came the sing-song voice of JJ very best friend. JJ could not help but smile.

"Unfortunately an unexpected turn of events, I need you to track my phone. I am in pursuit of our unsub and a secondary suspect with the local law enforcement. Bad guys are driving in the unsub's old pickup with the camper shell. Think we might have stumbled on this guy in the middle of another murder attempt." said JJ it without any real evidence, but her gut was screaming that this was a bad situation. She had learned the hard way that her gut was usually right. JJ made a big deal about hanging up but below the sight level of the front seat she shot a text to Penelope. "Check out the local sheriff and get me back up as soon as possible."

"Damn," said Garcia. She returned the text, "I will update the team. What else do you need?" There was no playfulness in her tone now.

"Nothing now," JJ hesitated then typed. "I'll keep you informed if things change."

"The team has all responded. They are on their way to you my girl. Stay safe. " the text flashed on the screen and then JJ deleted all. One of the toughest things about working with people you cared about was handling the danger that all of them faced, on what seemed a daily basis. The phrase goodbye had long ago left their vocabulary.

The trip was taking a long time. The sun was gone, and no one was happy at this turn of events. All three of the occupants of the car became silent in their concentration as they watched the pick-up move off onto a smaller less traveled road that was full of twists and turns. After traveling for ten minutes, JJ had noticed that their one set of lights had now become two. Another vehicle had moved out of a pull off and now was following the pick-up closely. "It must be a semi-truck." thought JJ based on the height of the lights. "What the hell was a truck like that doing on this little road to nowhere." JJ asked herself. She pulled her cell out, but there were no bars. She quickly asked the deputy if he had reception.

The sheriff answered for him, "The bars are spotty out here. If you don't have reception now, a mile or two up the road they pop right back."

The deputy checked and then smiled showing that the bars had returned. He took the opportunity to call back to the station and JJ overheard him say something about notifying border patrol that they were less than a mile away …." But JJ stopped paying attention to his words because she knew that she was in real trouble.

"Sheriff we need to stop and turn back now." said JJ firmly.

The man shot her a look in the mirror, "I think we have this in hand Agent. If we can get closer we may be able to stop another set of murders." JJ felt the car speed up just slightly.

"No," said JJ. "Remember how my team was having trouble with how the unsub was gaining access to so many related women, mothers and daughters and sister groups. " She waited for a reply but neither man spoke. JJ continued, "We were also having a hard time reaching relatives. All the family members who had been found were unwilling to talk to us. That truck is our unsub's supply line. Someone is moving illegal immigrants through here and dropping off the family pairs to our killers."

"That sounds a bit farfetched to me." Scoffed the older man, but the look on Marty face was much less skeptical. "We have our fair share of issues with those illegals, but this is a very well patrolled area. Our illegal problem is very low, and we are proud of that. We pride ourselves on protecting our border."

The man's statement was just strange. Well patrolled area, they were out in the middle of nowhere. The lack of immigration issues had been a continual pattern for the sheriff. The team had chalked it up to trying to impress the FBI agents, but now JJ had her doubts.

"Sheriff, I am now telling you to stop this car." JJ growled not hiding the anger in her voice. She pulled her gun from its holster clicking off the safety. She raised it to the back of the man's head. "Deputy Martin," she continued formally when there was no response from the sheriff. "You need to tell your sheriff to stop this car, or we are going to be in real trouble very, very soon. The young man eyes went wide, and he looked back and forth between the back and front seat in utter confusion.

"Sheriff, I think we need to stop for a moment." said Marty with a shaky voice. "Let her people catch up with us. They can't be far behind." JJ cussed quietly that was the wrong thing to say. She watched as the sheriff twitched at the words, but he slowed the car and pulled over. Telling Marty to grab the keys, JJ quickly got herself out of the car and moved to the sheriff's door and opened it.

"Get out." She said. Her gun was steady, and the older man reluctantly moved out of the car. She removed his gun and stepped back.

"Wait just a minute." said Marty running around the end of the car. "We can talk this out. He is not the bad guy. There is no need to hold him at gun point." Before JJ could do or say anything the naïve young man stepped between her and the sheriff.

Damn it, Marty. This is our town and our business. It's not like they were people like us. Sorry about this." said the sheriff as he grabbed the young man's gun and shot him three times. He shoved the body at JJ. Maybe he thought that she would lose her focus or panic at the brutality. This man knew nothing of what she lived through day in and day out. He had badly underestimated her. By the time the gun was pulled JJ was well to the side, avoiding the body and the shot easily.

JJ dropped the sheriff with a single bullet. Cussing the situation and the stupid loss of life she checked the deputy, but he was dead. She moved towards the car but her attention was caught but a flash of light. The shots were still ringing in her ears, or she would have heard the roaring engine sooner. The lights alerted JJ to the unsub's pickup that was racing down the road straight for her. Looking to the bodies she figured she would never be able to find the keys fast enough to get away. Instead, she ran for it. Gunshots rang in the air as the pickup slammed on the brakes sliding to a stop. Over her shoulder, she saw the driver door fly open. Their main suspect was out of the car and had her in his sights.

"Sheriff, where are you?" he called as he ran by the car. His eyes caught the two bodies. "You stupid bitch!" he yelled. He pulled his gun and started firing. JJ had no choice, cover was too far away and this low desert terrain offered nothing for protection. Making a strong pivot to the left and dropped quickly spinning to a kneeling position she aimed. The man's frenzied shots fired high, and she clustered three bullets right over his heart. He fell not four yards away from the sheriff's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you readers and reviewers for taking the time to check out this story. Emily is on the way so don't worry but things need to develope just a bit more.

* * *

The intense violence that wove itself around her job had become something JJ had learned to deal with through the years. She knew there would be time to think on the series of events she had just lived through, but now was not the time. She ran to the truck hoping to find the keys in the ignition. As she approached she heard crying, being a mom something inside her flared. The sound had to be coming from a child. She ran to the back of the vehicle, and turned the latch throwing open the camper shell. Two small bodies were pressed tightly together in the farthest corner of the truck bed. JJ's breath blasted out of her chest. "My God they were so young," she thought. One of the girls squeaked in distress and fear.

"Come on," JJ called trying to be calm and reassuring. "Come on, it's okay." She smiled and gestured with open hands. The two little girls look at her with wide eyes. "Please, my name is JJ, I won't hurt you." JJ said pointing at herself, "I need you to get out of the truck. It's not safe." She knew better than to introduce herself as the police. If they were illegal, even as young as they appeared, they might panic at meeting up with law enforcement.

The two children looked to one another then the older of the two started to move. Not wanting to be left behind, the little one was right on her heels. JJ smiled and helped them out of the truck. No sooner had the group moved to the protected side of the vehicle did a shot ring out. It shattered the driver's side window. That shot was followed quickly by four more, taking out two tires on both vehicles. Grabbing small hands, JJ hustled the kids up into the sparse cover away from the vehicles. More shots riddled the truck, and from the distance they were being fired there was not a doubt the bullets were high powered rounds. JJ was no slouch with a gun, and knew whoever was shooting at them was nailing everything they were aiming at. If JJ had made a move to drive away she would be dead now.

Moving behind the largest creosote bush they could find, the small group rested. It was no protection from bullets, but it got the threesome out of the shooter's line of sight. JJ tried to still her mind to figure out what to do. The two girls began a rapid fire discussion in Spanish. JJ smiled at the tone of the exchange. Sisters, there was no doubt of their connection to one another. JJ held a special spot for this family bond, no matter the language there was a universal tone that accompanied all sibling conversation. She broke in and asked, "English?" The girls shook their heads no, but JJ wondered. She smiled to keep them calm, and pulled out her phone. There were no bars. They had to move. She motioned up the hill. She took their hands again and ran for it. Shots peppered behind them, and JJ was forced to pull the girls to the ground for protection.

Crawling, the small group made it to another bush. This was their third move. Only once had they been able to make a position change without detection. When the sniper did spot them, they only just escaped the bullets that moved in their direction. "The bastard is just playing with us," she thought bitterly. JJ's mood did not improve as she saw headlights moving up the road. It had to be the larger truck. JJ looked at her phone still no bars. "Damn," she said aloud in frustration. The littlest girl laughed, and then quickly put her hand over her mouth to cover the knowing smile. JJ cringed at her slip and said, "English?" This time the little one smiled and ducked behind her sister. Searching the area there was little to no cover; the shooter had to do nothing but look for movement to find his target. There was no choice left for JJ, these little ones needed a distraction if there was any hope for them to get away. The small group was out of time. JJ knew the team was on the way, but they would be too late to help these girls. She was their only hope to take out the threat.

JJ typed a long text message then handed her phone to the oldest girl. "Cell phone?" she asked. The girl nodded a quick yes then smiled a broad grin. Her sister's head peeked around her shoulder to see what was going on. JJ clicked on her gallery. Photos of the whole team displayed in vivid color. "My friends…amigos" She said not surprised to find she had a catch in her voice. The two girls looked at the pictures of JJ smiling with these people. The little one reached to take the phone for a better look, but the older one pulled it away with an "I'm in charge here" look. JJ had to hide a smile as the youngest one rolled her eyes. "It was so like Henry," she thought. She quickly pushed that thought away. It just hurt too badly. "His father would take good care of him if anything happened to her." She told herself.

JJ cleared her throat and then made a pushing down motion with her hands and said, "Stay here. Wait for my friends." She pointed to the pictures trying to emphasize the point all the time wishing for a better means of communication. "If Emily was here," again JJ stopped herself from thoughts that hurt too much. The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Her phone was held out for her. They clearly wanted to go with her. JJ shook her head no and gently pushed the device back towards the girls. She motioned up the road to the headlights. The girls eyes went wide and the older one grabbed JJ arm pulling her to warn her not to go near the truck.

Touched at the gesture, JJ gave the child a quick hug. The little one swung around and made sure she was included too. JJ motioned for them to stay put, and placed her finger to her lips. The older girl started to cry, and JJ's heart broke. The little one grabbed her sister's hand and started to pat it. JJ motioned to herself, "JJ" the girls smiled. She then motioned to the phone, "Derek and Spencer" The girls nodded. JJ rolled her fingers away from her mouth, and there was a bit of confusion before the little ones picked up that JJ wanted them to say the men's names back to her. They replied with gusto. Smiling and nodded to them, JJ made sure they were hidden then turned and moved away fast. If she had waited a moment longer she never would have left.

The direction of her motion must have caught the sniper off guard because she was a good distance from the girls' location when shots flew in her direction. JJ had more flexibility to move quickly and for longer distances without her small charges. Darting from cover to cover, she was pretty sure the guy had lost her. She hustled back towards the two disabled vehicles. She was actually surprised at the distance she and the girls had traveled away from the road.

The car and pickup were important because they were the only solid cover available. JJ also wanted to return because she had an idea how to use them against the approaching threat. Her zigzag path got her to the sheriff's car with time to spare. The lights of the semi were definitely closer, but the road and they size of the truck did not add up to fast travel.

She paused at the body of the sheriff, and ripped a section of cloth off his shirt. She found his gun and emptied the clip into her hand. Seven bullets filled her palm. Continuing her search, JJ reached into the pockets of the dead man and found the multi-tool pocket knife she knew had to be present. Using two or three of the gizmos that were attached to the knife, she was able to open the bullet cases. She poured the powder into the cloth. She checked the approaching vehicle. They were much closer, and JJ knew she didn't have much time. Rounding the back of the truck, she used quick and careful movements to open the camper shell and pulled out the small plastic gas can she had seen in the bed. It was empty, but JJ was after the plastic tube that allowed gas to pour into the tank.

Working back to the car, she jammed the plastic tube into the gas tank opening. She pulled her gun and removed all the bullets and dropped them down the tube. The lights of the truck illuminated the desert landscape. JJ slowed her breathing and concentrated on feeding the cloth with the gun powder into the tube as well as making sure to leave space for air to flow. Shaking the cloth, JJ hoped the flammable power would spread. Making a last scramble back to the bodies, she pulled a lighter from the deputy's pocket. She had noticed he was a smoker earlier in the car. The truck was slowing to a stop and her time was up. Steeling herself, JJ lit the rag and hoped for just a little luck.

JJ took off running as the cloth ignited. Two men jumped from the cab just as she started to move. She moved fast, but made sure that her path allowed a view of the men's progress. One was the secondary suspect from town and the other, her breath caught in her chest, had to be the sniper. Worse yet he was holding a rifle. She dove for the ground in anticipation of gunfire and found that luck was with her because at that exact moment, the sheriff's car exploded with a giant flash and a concussion wave that would have knocked her down.

Her pursuers flew backwards and then were slammed to the ground by the explosion. The semi-truck's motor was still running, but the front windows were gone. The other two vehicles were toast. The sheriff's car was missing its back half, and the unsub's truck was on fire. JJ stood and started to run back to the girls who must be so frightened, but her attention was caught by the sounds of screaming and yelling. The panicked noises were originating from inside the semi-truck's trailer.

Seeing her assailants were unconscious or dead, JJ ran behind the truck. Like the girls earlier, there must be people held captive inside. She blanched as she thought the trapped voices might belong to family members of the girls. Jumping up on the hitch she grabbed the heavy latch and used leverage to move the huge metal doors. She had her back to the opening as she pushed the heavy metal to swing on its hinges. Turning around to offer a hand to the occupants, JJ found herself looking down the barrel of a very large gun.

While she was held at gun point three men jumped out of the truck. The shock at the presence of the gunman allowed her to be taken without any resistance. "How could she have been so stupid?" She scolded herself. JJ noticed immediately that there was professional air to these men. The procession was almost military in nature. While she was being dealt with one man had jumped on a phone, others used their rifles to scan the area and check on their comrades and equipment. For a moment, she flashed to how the BAU members went about their jobs on a case. This was not some small time operation that had her captive and with that knowledge her heart beat just that much faster.

Forcing herself beyond the pity party, she attempted to take in all the information she could hope she might get a chance to use it to help her. This situation was going from bad to worse, and without a miracle of some sort she was not going to make it out of here alive. The man with the phone walked towards her and took a picture. He was back on the phone getting instructions when the sound of sirens broke through the imposed silence. JJ was grabbed and tossed into the trailer. She had no choice but to roll as she hit the hard metal floor. She was pushed to the side and found herself next to at least twenty men and boys who were bound and gagged, eyes looking at her wide with shock. Two armed men moved into the container and the doors slammed behind them. She heard the truck rumble to life and felt its motion back down the road. She dropped her head to hide the fear that was etched across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Authors Note: Huge thanks to the readers and reviewers. You all make my day!

Morgan and Reid each had been jamming their feet against the floor boards of their respective seats in an unconscious effort to make the police cruiser move faster. The officer they were traveling with was not driving nearly fast enough for either one of them. Stating that he was a by-the-letter guy and explaining over and over in response to the requests for the car to speed up that it was better to get there a minute or two later and safe than not get there at all. Spencer had to grab Derek's arm to keep him from slapping some sense into the guy. They rounded a curve now a full mile up the road from where Penelope had last pinged JJ location. Their driver's eyes went wide at the destruction that was before them as he slammed on the brakes.

Not waiting for the officer to pull it together and move the car closer. Derek, followed quickly by Reid, jumped out of the car and dashed towards the smoldering mess of metal. Both men had guns and lights pulled, and scanned the area as they moved forward. It became obvious very quickly that they were alone. Derek started yelling for JJ as they continued their approach. They ran around the side of the first car and saw the three bodies. Holstering his gun, Derek dropped to his knees looking for any way to identify the remains.

Reid who had been following Derek turned and yelled to the officer move the car until he could contact someone to get help here as soon as possible. After watching the car drive away, he walked quickly toward the crime scene to help Derek as he examined the grizzly display. The men worked in silence. Each of the bodies had been blackened by the car fire. The men were in silent agreement that the three bodies looked to be much bigger than JJ frame, but they could not be sure.

A small sound drifted over the quiet. It was just different enough to stand out; Reid looked to the side but dismissed it when the sound did not readily repeat itself. Refocusing back on the bodies, he was about to ask Derek a question when he heard something again. He spun around and scanned the area, Derek jumped at his friends quick motion. "What is it?" said Derek as he started to reach for his gun. Reid shook his head, motioned for quiet, and started moving off to the side. Derek didn't know what was going on, but he followed. A short time later Derek heard it too, a high-pitched call that could have been his name. He stared in confusion at Reid. "Could that be JJ?" he asked. They called out for their friend and then went still listening for a reply. Still hearing the sound but unable to make out the words, they started moving again.

They traveled further off the road, and the sound became focused. It was their names. The small voices were calling them. The men moved faster, and soon caught sight of a flashing light. They stopped and called out for JJ again. To their amazement, from behind a large bush, two small figures crawled out of the night towards them. Two little girls, maybe ages five and seven at the most, the taller of the two was holding something out to them. The men kneeled down trying not to look intimidating, and waited for the children to move to them. Stopping directly in front of the men, the older girl held out a cell phone that had their picture blazing on the screen. The littlest one stepped up trying to be just as important and pointed at them, "Derek and Spencer," she announced with authority. They nodded. The girl holding the cell swiped her hand across the screen and held up the phone again to a different picture and said, "JJ."

Reid held out his hands, and the girls each took one. Derek motioned for the cell and was promptly given the device. Reid took charge of moving the girls to the police cruiser which had just returned while Derek checked the phone. Tapping on the messages icon a long text was revealed. Derek ground his teeth together as he read the bulleted break down of what had happened to JJ. Jumping up he ran to look for evidence of a large truck, and as he rounded the smoldering pickup to move further down the road found more bodies. There was no truck in sight. Derek slammed his fist into his leg in frustration. "Where the hell are you JJ?" he thought to himself.

Running back to the car, Derek shot one intense glare at the officer which was enough to drive him to the passenger side of the vehicle. He looked to Reid who was talking to the girls in broken Spanish, and got the nod that they were buckled in and ready. Derek moved the car as fast as possible with the girls in tow. Reaching a reception zone his phone sounded, and he hit the speaker to hear a frantic Penelope sound through the speaker.

"Derek you have to get to JJ, a text just came through and…." Penelope's rapid fire voice rang through the car.

"Baby I know," said Derek flatly as he interrupted his concerned friend. His tone conveyed the seriousness of the situation.

A long pause proceeded Penelope reply, "What do you need. Tell me there is something I can do to help." She pleaded. Derek could hear the tone and knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Start with satellite images of this area. Anything you can find with road maps and off-road routes. We are looking for a semi-truck. We need this as fast as you can get it." said Derek who ended the call without a word knowing that Garcia was already focused on gathering this information.

Hours later the team was huddled around the small conference table that had served as their base when they first arrived at the station. They were all exhausted, and so scared for their friend. This was the first time they had a chance to be alone since the whole event went down. JJ's request for Garcia to take a closer look into the sheriff's background had ripped open a can of worms the team could not have even imagined. What had been a series of murders that appeared to be the work of a serial killer, had now blossomed into a hot bed of human trafficking and hate crimes in which several prominent members of the town were heavily involved.

Hotch began the break down with his tired team, "This is what we know. The sheriff was involved in human trafficking. He was working with an outside group to provide women for himself and at least two other men." He pointed to the pictures of their main unsub and the secondary suspect. "As we had first expected these men were involved in the killing and dismemberment of thirteen sets of women, mothers and older daughters and then sisters of various ages. The sheriff was filming the attacks and selling them to hate groups worldwide." Pausing he gathered his thoughts. The team knew why he was having trouble. They were all thinking the same thing he was. The people working with the sheriff had JJ.

Clearing his throat he continued, "JJ was accompanying the sheriff and Deputy Martin on what was supposed to be a routine interview but instead they saw the unsub. We assume that this was an unplanned event. From JJ's text to Penelope the sheriff must have done something to catch her attention. Garcia was able to ping JJ's phone to the newest crime scene, and that is where Derek and Reid found the cars and our witnesses. JJ appears to have taken out both of our murders, the sheriff and at least one of the outside traffickers. Deputy Martin's death is currently under investigation."

"Our witnesses," a smile crossed Hotch's face. The team did not have much to smile about, but if there was a bright point to the way things played out. The Santos sisters were as bright and wonderful as they could be. Ana and Ava were playing in the other room and had been non-stop talkers. More than willing to share what had happened to them and their new friend JJ. They were especially willing to talk to Reid and Derek because they were JJ's friends. After finding pictures of Rossi and Hotch with JJ, the men were welcomed into the club as well. They were very interested in meeting the two ladies in the majority of the pictures on JJ cell. Derek was not surprised to see Emily and Penelope smiling sweetly or not so sweetly in many of the pics. The young ones were disappointed to learn that the women were not in the station.

Hotch continued with the girls' story shortened as they all had heard bits and pieces as the girls shared. Their team leader had to put to use all his experience with his own son to get the girls to pass along the important details. They were traveling with their father's friend, Benny. He was all that they had because their parents had passed away, and there was no one else to take care of them. He was taking them on a trip. They had to get in a big truck. Benny had to travel in the back of a big truck, and they had to ride in this small area behind the driver. They had to be very quiet the whole time. Hotch grinned again at this part because Ana, the littlest one, had rolled her eyes like this was something she had to be reminded of many times, and had thought was a silly rule.

The truck had stopped several times and people got out. The sisters had been forced out of the truck away from their traveling companion and placed in the back of a pickup by one of the unsubs. After a loud noise, they had been driven down the road. That is where they met JJ, and she had taken care of them.

"The girls were sure JJ was not hurt in the explosion. JJ had been very brave, but they had seen the men from the truck grab her. They put her in the trailer and drove away." Hotch paused looking to the room where the children were playing, "They wanted me to tell you that we need to find JJ fast because the men who took JJ were scary and had guns." The report laced with the phrasing of the children somehow made everything that much worse. JJ had saved these children but at what cost. The silence that followed the report was not one of defeat, but one of total concentration. The team was desperately trying to figure out something to help JJ.

Derek's phone rang, "Sweetness, please give me some good news." he pleaded into the speaker and Penelope's ear.

"Trucks location found, coordinates are on your phones now. Go bring our girl home." she said sharply as she heard the sounds of chairs sliding that and footsteps running across tile.

The ride in the trailer was something you had to experience to fully comprehend. There was only a line of light at the top of the doors, and from the stagnant air this was the only ventilation as well. The men were crying and moaning. JJ did not know how long some of them had been in the truck, but by the smell there had not been any time for breaks, bathroom or otherwise. By the smell, she was not sure if some of the men had not passed away somewhere along the journey.

She had expected the worst, but the gunmen had not given her a second look. She was just part of the cargo. The gunmen were not looking at their prisoners at all. If someone got too loud they were silenced by the other captives. JJ could only imagine that something very serious had happened to convince them that sound was a bad thing. These gunmen were working hard at depersonalizing their "cargo." This could only mean that the likelihood of her survival just dropped significantly.

After who knows how long, the truck came to an abrupt halt. The doors were thrown open, and the two gunmen jumped out. The men in the truck started to shift and make nervous noises. The gunmen returned and grabbed only JJ, dragging her out of the truck. All the gunmen were present, and one was on the phone again. He was arguing with someone. The group kept shooting glances back at her. She felt bile rise in her throat, and she fought to drive it back.

"Take her around the side Teddy" the apparent leader said to one of the men after feeling JJ's eyes on him. The oldest of the crew shook his head then walked over and grabbed JJ by the arm. She dropped back breaking his grip, and then fought by kicking at him savagely. Her arms were secured, and she could do nothing to block the blow to the head that dropped her to the ground.

She felt herself being placed over the man's shoulder. She remained still hoping they would think that she was unconscious. With her in tow, he walked over to the group instead of around the truck. JJ opened her eyes carefully. She was being held off to the side and was only able to see the midsection of the man next to her. Normally this would be useless, but this time she found she was staring directly at the cell phone attached to the man's belt. A picture with the label "Boss Mass" appeared as the phone buzzed to life. "Boss Man" clearly meant this person was important, but what caught JJ attention was his face. His face was handsome and cruel at the same time. It was a candid shot, but the features were very clear. JJ figured she would know him anywhere if she lived long enough to have the chance.

The cell phone moved out of sight. JJ heard, "This is a waste of resources sir. I tell you we can get a pretty penny for her. I know people…yes, I understand sir." There was a pause, "…of course, I meant no offence, and I do appreciate the business we do." There was more silence then, "I do accept my position, and understand that I work for you. The problem will be dealt with right away sir, goodbye." The phone dropped down again, and the screen was black.

No one moved a muscle as the man with the phone cussed for a good thirty seconds straight. After gathering his emotions he said, "Not this time boys, we are getting ourselves a bonus one way or another." The cell phone was pulled out of sight, and more conversation was overheard.

"Crystal, long time no business." He said with all the charm of a used car sales man. "Damn it." He said and dropped the phone again. This time there was a picture of a long toned leg sporting a dramatic high heel below the name plate Crystal. "The bitch hung up on me," he growled. Before he could do anything, the phone rang again. He answered with, "I guess I deserved that." He laughed a low guy chuckle as if the reply he heard was off color. "Shooting you a pic now," there was a pause and then another laugh, "No, there is nothing wrong with her except that she's a Fed."

JJ stomach flipped, but she concentrated as to not give herself away. The conversation continued with a loud laugh by the man and then, "cheap at $75,000," he paused and then "$65,000" was tossed out. "Crap, I'm being marked down." JJ thought letting the dark humor wash over her for a moment. She heard, "Last offer $50,000 take it or leave it." There was a long pause then, "yes, yes your rules apply untouched merchandise or it's my balls." The whole crew laughed as he hung up. "One tough woman, but she has never let me down. Can't believe she is still in the business after all this time. There is no one better for a quick transaction; Crystal has the money every time. We all just earned a sweet bonus check, screw the Boss Man. Toss her back in the truck we need to get to an airport fast."

Halfway across the world, Emily Prentiss was staring at her phone in the woman's restroom of one of the nicer restaurants in London. She made two quick phone calls and then forced herself to slow her breathing and regain her composure. Rejoining her table and apologizing again for the interruption. Holding up her phone, she rolled her eyes, "Darling, I am sorry for this." she leaned over and kissed the cheek of a well-dressed man occupying the seat next to her. His eyes were shooting daggers at her.

"That was Sharon and the charity luncheon I am co-chair of has just had a major mishap with the caterer. It's just a total disaster." She held her hand out to the man sitting across. "It was so good to meet you Mr. Phillips, but I am sure that you and my husband have loads to talk about without me fretting about my little problem." The man nodded and said he total understood what mess events could become if the details weren't tended to. The men stood as she moved to leave the table.

Emily's acting husband grabbed her arm pulling her into a quick embrace, and whispered in her ear. "What the hell do you think you are doing Prentiss?" Agent Bryan Smith smiled thinly as he released her arm. Returning his forced smile with one of her own, Emily forced herself to relax as she walked from the dining room.

Exiting the establishment, she moved down the street to a van parked a block away. She move to the back and threw open the doors. Three people were sitting at surveillance posts. They were staring at her open mouthed. She reached down her top and ripped the wire off her chest and then pulled the ear piece she was supposed to be wearing out of her purse and tossed them to the first man. "I'll be back in twenty four hours. Tell Chief Brown Operation Crystal just went hot." She turned to leave and then swung back around, "and for god's sake start feeding Smith a script so he keeps his foot out of his mouth and ruins two months of prep work." She slammed the doors and hailed a cab. Forty-five minutes later, which included a quick stop at her flat to pick up essentials, Emily Prentiss found herself on a plane to South America. She had twelve hours to put a plan together, and save the life of the woman she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's Note: Thank you readers and reviewers! I appreciate you taking the time to check in on the story.

The truck reached its destination about midday judging by the position of the sun, and the pain its brightness burned into JJ's eyes as they pulled her from the trailer. They had arrived at the airport the men were talking about after the phone call. It was a single runway facility with no tower. The air strip was something that was probably maintained by this crime ring. JJ did her best to look for anything that might allow her to find it again if need be.

She was having problems controlling her actions. Her normal clear reasoning skills were clouded. Fear had got the best of her several times, and she had to fight not to lose control. Standing in the heat, she watched as the truck pulled away still carrying the sad cargo. JJ knew that those men could not survive those conditions much longer and reeled that she could do nothing to help them. Even worse, she could do nothing to help herself. That point was driven home when one of the men grabbed her and forced her to follow him into a hanger.

He handed her a bag of hotel size toiletries and clothes then said, "Clean yourself up and put this on." It was the man the others had called Teddy. JJ paused looking at him hard. He looked around and then turned back and followed his first comment with, "Look you are in danger here." he said with concern lacing his voice. "Get inside and I'll keep the others away from you, but if you give me any lip they will notice and we will have a problem." JJ nodded in understanding and took the bag out of his hand. Quickly she walked into the small bathroom. The water felt wonderful, and she did her best to rid her body of the smell of the truck. She also drank as much water as she dared. Dehydration was not a good thing in any situation. The clothes were clean at least but they were of poor quality. JJ slipped them on and felt as if she had somehow lost a layer of protection. Pulling her hair back she exited the small room to face her captors.

"Better," said Teddy giving her a kind smile. "The smell from that trailer was making me sick. I can't imagine how you felt." He walked her out of the hanger to the runway. A rickety old plane had landed and was taxiing back towards the hanger. There was only one man from the group waiting for them. For the briefest of seconds, JJ thought of making a break for it, but as they approached Teddy's associate she saw his shoulder holster. JJ knew she would not make it far in trying to escape, and just maybe that end to her situation would be better than what she was facing. JJ jerked at the thought then kicked herself mentally for such stupidity. She forced herself to pay attention. There had to be another way out of this, JJ just had to find it.

The plane stopped, and the metal steps slammed down. A small man stuck his head out. "What the hell is this all about Ted?" he shouted in a squeaky agitated voice. Handing JJ's arm to the second man from the truck Teddy stepped forward and held a quiet conversation with the pilot. There were several looks from the smaller man over Teddy's shoulder towards JJ. About five minutes into the conversation the pilot threw his hands up and began shaking his head in a decidedly negative gesture. He turned to move up the steps, but Teddy grabbed the back of his shirt and swung him around violently.

JJ watched as Teddy leaned down to get mere inches from the man's face and made two short statements. She would never know what the big man said, but the pilot blanched and winced when he heard the words. He looked one more time back at JJ and then shook his head yes. JJ was pushed forward and once again she found herself beginning a journey to a very uncertain future.

* * *

Emily was in first class, not for the comfort but for the room. She was on the phone and had pictures and documents spread in her area and the seat next to her. She had tipped the flight attendant very generously to direct everyone away from her. The women had been better than a body-guard and Emily had made some real progress. She had the bones of the plan in place now she just had to flesh it out with supplies and people.

She had been selective on who she contacted. Most of the old team members were still active, and working for various agencies around the globe. Those she did contact went over their memories of the case, each adding to the world Emily had to rebuild in a matter of hours. She was so tempted to call Penelope or Derek, but she didn't want to get any hopes up, besides this was an Interpol investigation and there were stupid rules she had to follow. "For now," she told herself. There was one person she knew she had to have on the case. She dialed, waited then hit the proper extension. 'She Blinded Me with Science' played through the speaker, "Linda, it's Em. Pick up." she said.

With a click, the song ended, and a clipped chipper voice said, "Ms. Prentiss, my darling girl, you better be calling with something interesting for me to do. If I have to oversee another round of medical training for new recruits I might do something desperate." Emily smiled at the familiar tone of Agent Linda Sato, forensics and medical specialist for Interpol.

"Crystal Op went hot about," Emily checked her watch "eight hours ago." The sound of a strong intake of breath travel through the phone to Emily's ear and she knew the doctor was up and moving. "I know what this case meant to you. I wanted to let you know that the operation has heated up. If it's not too much to ask could I …."

"Of course I'm in, Em. I would have hated you forever if you hadn't called. Headquarters owes me some field time, and I will be cashing in. I am with you on the ground where ever you need me." There was a pause and then Linda said, "Now, tell me the rest Emily, by the sound of your voice there is more to the story and I need the particulars, my dear girl, tell me everything." Emily sighed and proceeded to tell the good doctor what she wanted to know. How the phone call came in out of the blue, the picture of JJ she had received, and how Emily knew and felt about her.

"Well," said Linda with a snarl. "Fate is a bastard." Emily smiled and imagined the look on her friends face. "We need to get your girl back to you as soon as possible. I am packing as we speak."

"Don't call her my girl, Linda." said an embarrassed Emily. "She doesn't even have an idea of my feelings for her. We are just friends , and that is all it will ever be. She was married and has a child."

"I will toss you off that bridge when we come to it, but for now are we invading San Rains or somewhere else?" asked Linda

"Beautiful downtown San Rains," Emily replied tone dripping sarcasm. "The ranch is ours again. It is being supplied and personnel are moving in as we speak. Luckily, Ramon is still there and as willing to play as always. Once JJ is secure we will move on. Can you refresh me on what to expect? I have been away from the trafficking world for a while, but I know you have kept current." Emily settled in for what she knew would be a more than thorough forensics report. There was nothing truly new but Emily was unsettled by the increased drugging of captives.

The use of opium, ketamine, ecstasy and who knew what else to sedate and lower resistance of the captured woman sickened Emily. They were even soaking clothes in these toxic solutions to administer the drugs slowly through skin contact over time. She hung up with Linda after receiving a list of supply she must have on hand to help with any medical issues that might arise. Emily caught the eye of her body-guard slash flight attendant and had her coffee refilled then grabbed a meal. Quickly it was back to phone calls because Emily found it unbearable to sit and do nothing while JJ was in danger.

* * *

JJ had entered the plane and was placed in a side fold down seat then strapped in for the trip. Being out of the truck had done wonders for her mood. She was strangely up beat. JJ was done with being afraid and had moved on to being exceptionally pissed off. Teddy and the other man from the truck had joined her for the plane ride. From what she could figure out, the plane ride was part of a debt repayment and not something the pilot was pleased to take part in. Teddy had taken a seat beside her and made sure the others stayed will away.

After enduring a terrifying take-off and the wobbly leveling off of the ancient aircraft, JJ felt nauseous. She had begun to sweat. Looking for something else to focus on than her personal discomfort, she eyed the man sitting next to her. "What is it with you and all of this?" JJ asked. "You just don't seem the type." She looked at the big man. He was older than her, but something had aged him beyond his years.

He leaned back and did a minor stretch to cover his look around the plane. Clearing his throat he said quietly, "I'm not one of them. I am a father in way over his head." He looked at her shocked expression. "These people took my daughter three years ago." He turned away and didn't continue.

"What…"JJ started to ask. She felt out of sorts, but this man's story was touching her. It was like she had some connection with him, but she had never met the man. There was something seriously wrong, and in the back of JJ mind warning bells were sounding. She just was unable to figure out what was triggering them.

"This woman my boss made the deal with, this Crystal woman. "She…" he hunted for the words. "She bought my daughter and sold her off to the highest bidder just like she is going to do to you. My sixteen year old was put through countless tortures and then killed." He ground out between clinched teeth. "I have tried to find this woman and avenge my daughter. This is this first chance that has come along. You are my only hope. Please help me."

Teddy watched as the drugs were taking effect on the beautiful blonde. "We should have thought of this years ago." he said to himself. JJ skin was crawling, and she unconsciously was adjusting her shirt to relieve the itch. Even with that discomfort she found herself entranced by this poor man's story, totally oblivious that the drugs in her clothing were slowly attacking her ability to reason.

"How can I help?" she asked.

He smiled, "You're a federal agent right. I know you can handle a weapon." He looked at her and then flashed the gun at his side. "When we get to our destination, I'm going to give you this gun, and you are going to shoot Crystal for me. I can't get close enough but you can." He glanced towards the other man from the truck and smiled. "They will have you walk to her. She always calls for the merchandise to join her. When you get close you can take her out. Then we will get the pilot to fly us out of here, and to some place where you can contact your agency for help. I will finally get some justice for my daughter. I will get some peace. Please, I'm begging you to help me."

JJ knew she should be asking more questions, but she found she didn't care. It was in her nature to help, and she had been helpless for far too long. She hadn't been able to do anything for those men in the truck. These were the people who stole children like those precise girls she had found in the desert. If JJ could help this father, she would. Looking at the man she nodded then closed her eyes to try to clear her head. Teddy watched JJ then smiled and looked away. "This is just too easy," he said as he closed his eyes thinking of all the wonderful he was going to do to the pretty lady sitting next to him.

The race was on. Emily's plane had touched down, and she was setting the scene for the trafficker's arrival. Ramon had sent the cars and the men who would serve as her entourage. She was around the side of one of the SUVs when her cell rang.

"Linda, where are you?" she asked with a muffled tone as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Two hours out darling, tell me everything." replied the doctor.

"We are at the air strip, scene is being set. Ramon and the boys are here and we should be good to go. Ranch is being stocked per your instructions." Emily stuttered reply flowed between lipstick and various make-up applications.

"Are you in your vest?" said Linda in a flat no-nonsense tone. There was no reply from Emily. "Emily, I demand you wear your vest. Put it on now."

"It is so hot here…" whined Prentiss's voice. She was cut off by a very loud, "Now Em." Emily giggled. "Okay Mother."

"Heavens no my darling, not your mother." came the regular tone of the doctor, "Promiscuous sister, alcoholic auntie, slutty cousin…"

"Okay, I get it." laughed Emily as she removed her shirt to put on the vest per the doctor orders.

"Be safe my love, help is only one hour and fifty-three minutes out." Linda hung up knowing that Prentiss was not one for goodbyes.

The buzz of an approaching engine pulled Emily's attention, and her stomach did a flip. Was JJ safe? Had they hurt her? She would find out soon enough. She checked out her look in the small mirror and the tinted car windows. It was as good as it was going to get. The vest made things look funny maybe she should quickly pull it off. One of the men called, and she was stuck with the bulky garment. Slamming on a hat, she rounded the car as Crystal. The game was on.

Teddy bumped JJ who had difficulties opening her eyes. He gently shook her and she jerked awake. "What was wrong with me?" JJ thought. She hadn't eaten anything, and the only water she had consumed had been directly from a tap so she couldn't be drugged, but that is what it felt like. Shaking her head she pulled herself together. Teddy was looking at her with concern, but she smiled at him and he sighed in relief. Coming to their feet, they walked towards the exit. Teddy steadied JJ as she move out of the plane and then winked at the pilot and his friend. He held is hand up to indicate five minutes, and then followed JJ out of the plane.

The fresh air did little to revive JJ, but she gathered herself as much as possible to handle the task she had accepted. She paused giving the grieving father time to catch up to her. He brushed her hand and transferred the gun to her behind her back. JJ palmed the gun and almost dropped it because she was sweating so much. They approached the various vehicles that lined the end of the air strip. Teddy stopped holding JJ back.

Emily heart was pounding so hard she thought she might pass out. JJ looked to be moving on her own, and all her limbs were unbroken. Stepped out, Emily stood with her hand on her hip giving the impression of impatience. Reaching out with her hand, she motioned for JJ to come to her. Emily watched as the large man next to JJ spoke to her then pushed her to walk forward.

Teddy said to JJ, "See the woman in the hat that is the target. I have to stop here, but I can cover you. When you shoot her run back to me," JJ moved away and he called after her, "Thank you so much for avenging my child."

JJ walked forward. The world was a dream as she saw the woman in the hat step out. She started moving forward faster. She reached behind her and checked the safety. Rolling her neck on her shoulders, JJ forced herself to focus. Teddy had the gun set she just needed to aim and pull the trigger. The monster who would sell a sixteen year old into slavery would be gone. She started to run.

Emily thought for a moment that JJ had recognized her and was running to her for help. She smiled and took another step towards her friend. That is when she saw it; there was a flash of metal by JJ side. Emily only had time to shout, "Don't kill her." before she felt the bullets slam into her body and knock her to the ground. Pain ran through her body as she fought for breath. The world erupted in gun fire.

JJ saw the woman slam to the ground and then stood dumbly looking at the gun in her hand. She was supposed to do something but she could not focus. A body slammed into her, and she felt her feet leave the ground. Teddy had her and was firing into Crystal's men. He reached a Jeep and tossed her into the seat next to him.

"Brilliant, just brilliant, I can't believe you killed the bitch." He yelled as he raced the engine and peeled out. JJ struggled to look at him. He leered at her. "Oh baby. You are too much." He ran a hand down JJ limp arm and said, "I am going to do some amazing things to you." He slammed her back in the seat and right before she blacked out the face of the woman she shot flashed before her eyes. Had she just killed Emily?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's Note: I don't know what to call this, maybe action fluff :)

"Damn that hurt!" groaned Emily as the breath seeped back into her body. She was dazed from the harsh impacts of the gunshots, then her mind crystalized on one thought. "JJ shot me." She slapped her chest and felt the impact marks on her vest. "She really shot me. Me!" Emily sat up fast looking wildly around. The large man who had stood next to JJ was now piling into a Jeep with her would-be assassin in tow. "Oh, hell no." said Emily and she staggered to her feet choosing to ignore the burning pain in her chest.

Two men ran to her to offer assistance. Emily asked quickly if everyone was okay. They said no one was seriously injured freeing her to start moving towards her target. Shouting some last minute instructions about the plane, Emily spun and relocated JJ. She watched as the Jeep sped off, "No one is seriously hurt … yet," growled Emily through clenched teeth. She picked up speed and began running towards the line of vehicles in search of the perfect ride. There it was, she jumped on the off-road motorcycle and kicked the motor over. Cranking the handlebars and spraying dirt in a wide arch, she gunned it and tore off after the speeding Jeep.

Teddy was on the phone to his boss, "Never knew what hit them." he said in a cocky voice. He was splitting time watching the road and watching the woman in the passenger seat. The voice on the phone caught his attention. "Yes sir. I will kill her if the drugs don't cause her to overdose first." He waited and then replied, "My pleasure sir, and good doing business with you too." He hung up and then tossed the phone to the side of the road. Smiling he reached over and patted JJ's thigh. He thought he heard something and checked his mirror, the Jeep was loud enough a tank could sneak up on him. He hated open vehicles and swore he would get a new mode of transportation as soon as possible. Quickly rechecking the mirrors, there was still nothing on the road behind him, and he relaxed.

Emily chose to use the small bike trails to cut off the Jeep instead of the main road. The big bike roared as she gunned it through the brush. The angle of the trail to the road should put her on an intercept course with the man who had JJ. Emily reached down locating her knife. The high leather boots of the costume she wore were good for something she thought. Giving the bike some more gas she shot forward knowing it was just a matter of time before she hit the main road. If she didn't intercept the Jeep before it entered San Rains city limits, JJ was lost.

The ride of the Jeep was less than smooth, and some of the bigger bumps in the road had rocked the car enough to stir JJ. She looked at Teddy, then tried to move. He forced her back to the seat with a firm push. "What are you doing?" she asked through the haze. He just looked at her with cruel eyes. She was burning up and so thirsty. Trying to move again, she found herself slammed against the seat once more. The effort was too much for JJ, and she slumped over. Teddy smiled at how easy it was to control a woman like this. He refocused on the road then checked his mirror. He jerked violently as a motorcycle flew out of the brush, not ten feet from the back of the Jeep.

He cranked the wheel and the Jeep fishtailed. JJ was knocked to the floorboards. Teddy tried to swing his head around to find the bike, but was only rewarded with flashes of metal and bursts of sound as the bike moved from side to side. Using his mirror, he searched in vain for his pursuer. The road narrowed and he had an idea of how to get rid of this pest. Teddy began a pattern of jerky maneuvers with the Jeep, cutting off portions of the road then dodging back as the cycle attempted to pull up next to him. He smirked, "I have you now." He started his pattern again, but instead slammed on the brake. There was a satisfying crunch as the bike slammed into the back of the Jeep, a collision strong enough to shake the whole chassis.

Throwing his head back in triumph he laughed as the mirror revealed the mangled metal bouncing off to the side of the road. Teddy checked his mirror again and was satisfied the threat was handled. He said to JJ who was struggling on the floor. "God, what a rush," He stared at her a moment longer and sneered. "Agent, I think I may have to stop and begin the celebration early." He grabbed the front of his pants with one of his hands.

The knife blade that touched his throat pressed in so he could feel blood begin dripping down his neck. He went to move his hand from his crotch and Emily pressed the metal in harder. "Oh no, you keep looking for it. I am sure it's down there somewhere." Teddy's shoulders tensed and Emily slid the knife to the side just a fraction. The big man winced at the slicing sensation as the metal pulled slowly through his skin. "This knife is in such a position that if you even think," sliding the knife another fraction , and he jumped at the pain, "if you think of doing anything but slowing down you will be dead before your muscles can start twitching. It's simple, stop the car and get out. It is your only option to live. I just want my merchandise." Emily snarled into his ear.

Teddy was in shock. How did this person get into the Jeep? He was shaking uncontrollably, but his nerves began to settle after hearing the word merchandise. This was business, and he understood business. He would just make a deal with this person. Pay for the girl himself to cover his tracks and all would be good he assured himself. Pulling his foot off the gas, Teddy let the car drift to a stop. He felt the knife push harder on the side of his neck towards the inside of the car. This was his cue to move the opposite direction and out of the Jeep. Teddy stepped out of the vehicle. He might have thought of spinning around, but Emily used the roll bar as a brace to slam both of her feet into the small of his back smashing him to the ground.

Hitting the ground hard Teddy rolled to look back at his attacker. He gapped at Crystal, the dead woman, sitting in the driver's seat. He went to say something, but the Taser hit him square in the chest. Emily couldn't help but smile as the man jerked with the voltage, so she hit him again. From the seat next to her JJ's voice giggled, "Damn Em, you're such a badass."

Emily made quick work of Teddy and had him secured and hidden off to the side of the road in a matter moments. She knew her body would be black and blue from her neck to her waist tomorrow, and she didn't care at all. The fear that was driving her adrenalin was blocking out every discomfort she might be feeling. JJ was in bad shape and needed help. Emily had pulled her up on the seat and was feeding her water bottles from the supply box. JJ drank them down greedily without saying a word, eyes unfocused and mostly unresponsive.

Opening the jockey box, Emily found a burner phone as her personal device was somewhere on the road smashed to bits. When that idiot had started his counter moves with the Jeep, she knew it was a matter of time before he pulled a stunt like slamming on the brakes, so she put herself in a position to jump as he stopped. The crash had covered her entrance into the back of the Jeep, but the phone didn't make it. She threw the Jeep into gear and drove towards the city.

Hitting the numbers hard, she heard, "She shot you. We really must work on your people skills my darling." Emily growled, and Linda chuckled, "How bad is it?" Linda listened and the smooth sarcastic friend disappeared, and the medical professional took over. "Emily you must get her to the safe house and in the shower. Get her out of those clothes and for goodness sake try not to touch them much yourself. Can you put in an IV? No never mind, I will be there as fast as I can, keep her drinking water." There was a pause and then Linda said, "The hallucinogenic they have plied her with is going to play havoc with her emotional state. Those assholes must have used a powerful mix on that cloth. Try to comfort her as much as you can, but her system is fragile now. Do your best to keep her calm. I'm out."

They moved through the city using backstreets to avoid lights and traffic. Pulling into a parking garage, Emily sighed as she put the Jeep in park. She looked over and was surprised to see JJ staring back at her smiling. "Hi," said the blonde.

"Hi yourself," said Emily feeling both relieved and wary at the same time. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad considering, I just killed you." then JJ started to laugh followed by a sigh. "Dreams are the weirdest things." Reaching out JJ brushed some hair from Emily's face and gently tucked it behind her ear. JJ traced her hand down the side of Emily's cheek then pulled back to lean against the seat and said, "You are just so beautiful."

"Umm, JJ what are you doing?" Emily said.

"I am having the best dream." JJ smiled. "It is so sad. I only get to see you in my dreams. I miss you so badly."

Emily froze not knowing what to say. They were silent for a moment then JJ jumped out of the car and started walking away from the Jeep. Emily scrambled to catch up with her. Catching JJ by the arm she gradually stopped her. "JJ, where are you going?" JJ spun and leaned into Emily wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. There was something very intimate about how JJ was holding her. Emily's heart stopped as she felt the curves of JJ body fold against her. "Emily," JJ whispered, "Why couldn't you be happy? Why did you leave me?"

Emily felt like she had just been slapped. "JJ, I had to leave…" Emily began but JJ pulled away and was trying to walk again. Redirecting her, Emily aimed their path at the side entrance to the building. They reached a wall outside a side entrance and Emily pulled JJ against her to keep her close while tapping the pass code into the key pad.

When the door beeped, Emily carefully guided JJ into the building only to find herself pressed to the wall just inside the entrance. JJ was doing the holding this time. "If you are going to hold me that tight, don't tease." She purred and then kissed Emily hard on the mouth. Emily's mind went blank, and she fell into the sensations that assaulted her body. The moan that one of them made broke the spell and Emily pulled back. "Now that is how these dreams usually go." giggled JJ. Emily went to say something, but JJ just started to walk off again.

Emily knew that she had to get JJ into the safe house quickly. JJ was living out a hallucination. What JJ was unconsciously revealing had Emily so flustered that she could barely function. JJ would never be acting like this or forgive Emily if she… god she didn't know what to do. "Follow Linda's advice," Emily told herself and grabbed JJ's hand and pulled her to the elevator praying for an empty car and fast trip to the room before anything else happened that JJ would hate her for when she was back to her normal self.

While waiting for the elevator, Emily held JJ's hand to keep her from moving off. JJ didn't resist at all but instead moved forward and ran her other hand down Emily's back causing the beautiful brunette to arch in response. JJ gave a low chuckle. Her dreams weren't usually like this, somehow the images this time were so very life-like.

JJ smiled to herself, this dream version of Emily was strangely resistant to her advances, but there was nowhere to hide. When they entered the elevator, Emily moved JJ into a corner and then placed herself directly in front of her. As people entered the car, Emily had been pushed back into JJ. Who was JJ to ignore such a fine opportunity?

As the car moved slowly from floor to floor, JJ had spent her time, whispering and blowing in Emily's ear. She moved to touching and caressing lightly so others would not see. JJ had the best time watching Emily trying to maintain her cool while they were surrounded by all these people. JJ finally decide to move things along grabbing Emily's shirt and tugging it up out of her jeans just far enough to allow JJ's hands to move up to the small of Emily's back. She fanned out her fingers and then pressed her nails ever so gently into Emily's flesh and trialed them back towards the waist band of her pants. JJ was rewarded with the sensation of Emily's body trembling against her hands.

Before she could do much more the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. People stepped in and out of the confined space, but Emily remained where she was blocking JJ in the corner. JJ considered there must but some deeper meaning to this , but she was never much into that interpreting dreams thing. Penelope was the one that had all the insight.

The elevator did not have as many people in it for this set of floors. Emily had stepped away from her and was trying to tuck her shirt tail back in. JJ noticed her face was flushed and she was not meeting her eyes at all. She kept saying things like, "JJ you're going to be alright, but you need to stop now." Like that was going to happen. This was not the way the dreams of Emily usually went. In normal dreams, Emily was in charge of the activities. JJ was much happier when the elevator rang again and the doors open to have everyone step out but the two of them.

"JJ, I need to just…" Emily said in a pleading voice, but JJ was in familiar territory now. Moving up, she stepped around Emily to the control panel and she slapped her hand down the all the floor buttons.

"Ms. Prentiss don't you think we need to slow this ride down." growled JJ who turned rapidly from the control panel and grabbed her wide-eyed partner and pulled her into a scorching embrace. Slamming her into the side panel, JJ ran her hands up into Emily's hair and with a firm grip pulled her head back to give her full access the lovely lines of the neck which she nipped, kissed and licked. It was so strange, Emily seemed to resist at first but now she was pulling JJ close kissing her with matched intensity.

"God, JJ I am so sorry. I should have had better control." Emily almost cried as she pulled away. JJ mumbled, "Why? I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you I…." but a wave of dizziness hit and before the rest of the words got out she felt herself slip out of the dream and back into darkness.

As Emily gently lowered JJ to the floor, she stepped back. "Holy Shit," she thought to herself struggling to put her clothes back in place. "What the hell had just happened? What did you think you were doing?" she screamed to herself. Her heart broke in one thousand pieces as she gathered JJ to her. "She will never forgive you." Emily scolded herself. A nagging voice in the back of her head came to her defense, "You didn't even know she had feelings for you." Emily thoughts were so jumbled up she was arguing with herself.

The doors of the elevator opened, and Emily carefully lifted JJ as she moved into the alcove. Hitting the key pad with such force she might have cracked it. The door opened, and she shot through holding JJ in her arms. Slamming the door behind her and dashing to the bathroom, she place JJ in the corner and turned on the water. Testing the temperature she found that it was just about right. Pulling JJ to her, Emily placed both of them in the path of the water. JJ leaned limply again her and Emily panicked for a moment thinking the worst had happened. Making short work of the tainted clothing, Emily hissed as she saw the harsh angry splotches peppering JJ beautiful skin. After a complete rinse, Emily wrapped JJ in a towel and moved her to one of the bedrooms. Yanking the covers back, she carefully lay JJ down and stepped back.

A banging came from the other room, and Linda's yell of, "Emily, where the hell are you?" rang through the space. Emily sagged with relief and right before she answered JJ replied just loud enough for Emily to hear, "She's in my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's Note: Thanks again to all readers and reviewers - little late on the update but will work on it.

The next hour was a blur for Emily as Dr. Sato took over, and the room was filled with nothing but commands and tense silence. JJ was under what was more than likely the best medical care in the entire country, but even fantastic physicians have limits when working in apartment bedrooms. Emily knew better than to ask questions, and instead searched through the first aid supplies in the safe house and in Linda's bag looking for requested materials. After what seemed a remarkably long time Emily saw it, Linda flashed the briefest of smiles after checking JJ's vitals. JJ would be okay. If pressed Linda would say that it was too early to tell, but Emily learned long ago that the smile was a good sign.

Leaving the room, Emily numbly moved through the house to the small living room and the bar. She grabbed a glass then moved to the refrigerator for ice. Returning to the counter, she pulled a bottle containing something smooth and amber colored from the collection. Splashing a generous amount over the ice in her glass, she walked to the large windows looking over the city. Emily forced herself to study the lights, and not think about anything. Her hands had just now stopped shaking. Emily took a sip of the drink and appreciated the burn in her throat.

A small noise caught her attention and Emily turned. Linda was leaving JJ room and heading towards her. Emily went to ask a question, but Linda held up a hand putting a stop to the words before they had a chance to get out. "It's too early to tell, but I am encouraged," said the good doctor. "Her blood pressure and pulse are still elevated, but nothing like the levels she was demonstrating. Pupils have started to respond normally, and I have her on an IV. It will take some time to flush the toxins out of her system. The bastards must have used a mix of everything on the poor girl. I can't wait to talk to the gentleman you apprehended. How JJ did not stroke out, I will never know. Hell, her heart could have exploded." sighed Linda and then flinched as she saw Emily shiver at her harsh description.

Linda narrowed her eyes at Emily remembering all that had happened to her friend this day, "Let's get this over with, take off your shirt." Emily started to protest, but the small woman was in uber-doctor mode and would not be dissuaded. Linda had patched up Emily so many times she truly couldn't remember the number. Emily walked back to the bar and put her drink down. She undid her top and removed the top layer, but when she moved her arms behind her back to undo her bra she winced in pain. "This could take all day," said Linda who reached around Emily, and in one practiced motion had the bra undone. Emily raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. The doctor gave her a mischievous look, and adding a sultry purr to her voice said, "Practice makes perfect."

Grabbing the straps, Linda pulled the under garment off, "My God Emily their spectacular."

"Linda," growled a blushing Emily.

"No, I mean it my darling, they are so full, round and colored just…." Deadpanned the doctor.

"LINDA," yelled Emily.

With an evil chuckle, Linda continued, "Your bruises dearest, your bruises." The doctor then stopped and gave Emily's beasts an appreciative glance. "But those are quite something too." Emily laughed and that small release of emotion, as the doctor had hoped, allowed Emily to decompress. Tears came to her eyes, and she let them flow as the doctor did a most professional job of checking her over. As expected there was nothing broken, but Emily was going to be bruised and sore for some time.

After checking on JJ, Linda grabbed a bottled water and Emily's drink from the bar then joined her in front of the windows. Knowing Linda was not going to ask but expected a full report, Emily shared everything that had happened. By allowing herself to go over the events of the last four hours, Emily got to take some time to process everything. Emily took a drink from her glass, and then narrowed her eyes and looked to Linda, "Really, drugs in my alcohol?"

"Trust me darling, I'm a doctor. Besides I can't have you under foot as I tend to your girl all night. So off to bed with you." Said Linda with a no nonsense look on her face.

"Well since you have done this to me before my work is done. I charge you with a special responsibility." Emily tossed Linda her phone and then rattled off some quick instructions. "Be nice to her, Linda. She is as important to me as you are." Emily leaned in almost touching foreheads with her friend, "Thank you for everything." Linda waved her hand as if it was nothing but Emily knew that her thanks was appreciated. After checking on JJ, Emily moved to the second bedroom and was asleep moments after hitting the pillow.

Penelope Garcia was on edge, the team was approaching three days straight with no news on JJ. They had been on the trail of the semi- truck, but when they had caught up to it there was nothing left but a burned up shell containing bodies. The total count was twenty five males. They had been mutilated before being burned. After the team had the bodies analyzed, it was determined that organs had been harvested from these men and boys. The only good news was that there was no female DNA to be found. JJ was not amongst the dead, but they had no leads to move on. JJ was lost.

Working with every agency they could contact, the team struggled to find clues that would get them on JJ's trail again, but at the same time the BAU had to wrap up the case they were on. Penelope was stuck with nothing to do but worry. She was on her fifth review of all information pertaining to human trafficking she could find when her cell phone rang. It was a flushing toilet which was her personal signal for unknown caller. It rang twice and stopped, then rang back with the same unknown signal for a count of four then stopped again. Penelope almost fell out of her chair as she grabbed for her phone and waited for the next call.

It was silly, but the BAU girls had set up a personal contact code after Emily had been forced to go underground. Vowing never to do that to one another again, they had established a simplistic contact code. It would ensure that they would be sure to answer a call from a strange number. Emily was going to be calling Penelope in five minutes. When what had seemed a lifetime instead of a few ticks on the clock passed, the ring came. Penelope answered with a quick but heat felt, "Beautiful, I have been searching the world for you. "

"My, what a nice thing to say my dear girl, and now you have found me. " rumbled a sultry voice that was not Emily Prentiss. Penelope was dumb struck and momentarily speechless. A low chuckle was then followed by, "Emily Prentiss is a very good friend of mine, and she begged me to pass on a message to her very good friend Penelope. "

Penelope, still recovering from her shock at not addressing Emily, replied cautiously, "I'm Penelope."

"Well my dear Penelope, our beautiful Emily asked me to pass on that she has rescued one JJ Jareau from the clutches of some extremely nasty people." Said Linda getting to the point knowing that this information that should be delivered quickly.

"What? How did she…," cried an excited and relieved Garcia.

Linda interrupted with, "My dear I would so love to share all the particulars with you, but we are treading a thin line with agency rules. Just know that your friends, Emily and JJ, are safe. They are resting and recovering nicely. "

"Are they hurt? If they touched JJ or Emily I will..." Penelope went off.

"My darling Penelope calm yourself, JJ was drugged, but Emily was lucky enough to get to her before things got too bad. Emily had an unexpected encounter and got a bit bruised up. I give you my word. The two ladies are going to be fine. " said Linda in a strong reassuring voice. She did not want to let on just how close to death both of these women had been today.

Penelope was now recovered fully, "Can I share this with the team? Let me rephrase that to I will be sharing this with my team." Linda replied that all information would have to be informal until the official information sharing could begin. Garcia understood and began to end the call. "I don't even know your name, but thank you so much for calling me and letting me know. I will be keeping in touch, okay?"

Back to the practiced purr, Linda replied, "I'm Dr. Linda Sato and my dear you can reach out and touch me anytime you wish." and then she clicked off. Penelope was left staring at her phone.

Emily woke the next morning with a jerk and one heck of a headache. She rolled over and saw the bottled water with the aspirin tablets setting on the lid. Cracking open the water she downed the pills and then held her breath as she stood and let the pain flow. Walking to the mirror she examined the bruises and had to agree spectacular was a good description, she paused and gave the rest of her body the once-over and then shook her head with a little laugh as she walked to the shower.

Approaching the kitchen, Emily saw her tired friend eating toast and reading the paper. Emily walked past Linda who held up her cup in a silent plea for a refill. "She's doing fine." said the doctor not looking up from the paper anticipating Emily's need for an update on JJ. "Better than fine." Emily pulled in and then released her breath in relief. After a moment of quiet Linda said, "I enjoyed talking to Penelope. A charming girl by the sounds of it." said Linda. Emily smiled at the veiled request for more information on the tech queen. Then she suppressed a laugh, Linda and Penelope would be an interesting matchup.

When Emily sat down handing the full coffee mug back to Linda, she asked, "How soon can we move back to the ranch?"

Linda looked up and considered, "Tomorrow, I need to put some more fluid in your girl. You can leave and I … oh never mind." after seeing the horrified look that crossed Emily's face.

"Can I talk to her?" Said Emily.

Linda shook her head, "When she wakes up, and after I have checked her over. Not before, understand?" Emily nodded and looked rather put out. "Hey snap out of it." said Linda crisply. "You have work to do. Is this still an active op or not? If we can salvage this thing we might have a chance to stop whoever is behind this."

Emily nodded her agreement, and reached for the phone to get to work. JJ was in good hands and whoever did this to her needed to pay. Placing a call to Chief Brown, Emily gave a quick report of the situation and then sat back to listen. Knowing that the dressing down was coming, she was not surprised at receiving an earful about running out on her team in London. Tuning out the majority of the words, Emily was losing patience when her boss finally got around to the Crystal Op. "Of course the op is still hot. Do all you can to get a lead on this new player. How is the FBI agent that was rescued?"

"Recovering Sir." Replied Emily

"I have contacted her people, and this is now a joint investigation. They have tied her abductors to a series of murders that involve organ harvesting. We believe this is just a new avenue for human traffickers to get involved in. Individuals not sold for the normal purposes are being used as parts. Sick world getting worse," mumbled Emily's boss in discussed. Pulling himself back on track, Brown continued, "Agent Jareau is to stay with you until the op goes cold or you catch this guy. I believe you know everyone that you need to contact." The tone in his voice was telling.

"Yes sir. I do." said Emily trying not to sound overly pleased at this unexpected news.

"Then get on it Agent. Get on it." He hung up, and Emily beamed as she dialed a familiar number.

"Morgan," said the strong male voice.

"Hey there partner, want to catch some bad guys with me?" said Emily.

"Princess!" he replied, "You know it. How's JJ?" he said and Emily imaged the broad smile on his handsome face.

"She is getting better." Emily replied. "Linda, a member of the team here and a top notch physician, is taking good care of her. I haven't got to talk to her, but soon I hope."

Morgan paused and then asked, "Are you okay? This was a huge scare and JJ is important to you. I mean all of us and… "

Emily cut him off, "I'm okay now." she said and Morgan heard the unspoken message of how bad things must have been for his friend. Emily continued, "Look, I will be sending you and the team some information on our operation here. We need your reports on the murders you are investigating. I want to nail this guy."

"Me too, Princess, me too." replied Morgan as the former partners fell into sync as if Emily had never left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's note: As always thanks so much for stopping by to check on the story - I really enjoy your comments!

Jennifer Jareau felt like she had been run over by something very large and extremely heavy. Okay maybe she felt even worse than that, but she was not sure how that was possible. Everything on her body hurt, but she thought her heart hurt the most. Whatever drug she had been given did not fog her memory at all. She could relive everything that she had done or experienced in anguished clarity. Just like being under the influence of the toxins the first time, she was helpless to control what was happening. What must Emily think of her after all the touching and… oh hell." JJ stopped thinking altogether and willed herself to drop back into the safe oblivion of sleep.

The door cracked open, and a woman unknown to her, walked in to check her IV and vitals. The woman moved to her IV and with a quick practiced hand removed device. She spoke as she attended to a cotton ball and tape to close off the site. "My dear, if you are going to feign unconsciousness you mustn't muss the sheets between my visits. It's a dead giveaway. I'm Dr. Linda Sato and you, my darling, are almost fully recovered and safe. Not sure what you are hiding from in here, but if you want to be alone that's fine. As you probably know our friend Emily is only so patient, and things might get ugly if you keep her waiting much long." Linda chuckled then gently touched JJ arm and moved to walk out of the room saying, "When you're ready, shower and come out and join us."

"How bad did I hurt her?" JJ asked in a cracked voice. "I mean I shot her." Adding silently, "and so much more."

Linda smiled to herself then released the door knob and turned back, "Well, she has some lovely bruises. You should ask her to show them to you." the doctor added with a smile. The blonde looked so concerned that Linda couldn't even enjoy her little joke. "Emily is fine. Your judgment was being compromised by amongst other things horse tranquilizer and ecstasy. They were just a few of the toxins we found in your blood stream. My dear you must be one hell of a shot to have hit anything in that condition. The vest Emily wore saved her."

JJ let out a harsh laugh, and the look on her face was one of pure misery. "I could have killed her, I would have killed her." She thought and the pain moved through like one of her own bullets.

Linda cleared her throat to get JJ attention back, and then continued, "The mix of drugs made you susceptible to suggestion. That ghastly man who was setting you up, he profiled you. Then he used your soft spots to get you to pull the trigger. Anyone, I mean anyone, facing the same physical assault to their system as you faced could have been persuaded to do the same thing. Emily knows that this was not your fault. You almost died because of what they did to you. " JJ felt a little better that at least there was some medical defense for her actions. Linda turned away and headed for the door, "Emily said that other feeling might have been revealed that you hadn't shared with her before." JJ turned red with embarrassment and looked away. Linda said as she was leaving, "I ask you as her friend and hopeful in time yours, to be honest with Emily about your feelings. She doesn't have a vest to protect her this time, and your words could hurt her just as badly as any other weapon."

JJ groaned, her mind was in a whirl. Deciding that she was being a coward, JJ pulled herself up and into the shower. More familiar needs like hunger started to creep into her mind, and she was happy for the distraction. She found clothes and had to smile. Emily had known JJ long enough to be acquainted with her tastes. The outfit could not have been more perfect. The jeans and thick T-shirt were matched with a shoulder holster and small but heavy hitting handgun. The sturdy boots with knife were tied in place, and JJ finish dressing by pulling her hair into a damp ponytail. With a deep breath, she opened the door to join the others.

It was not the people but the coffee that brought the smile to JJ's lips. She moved to the kitchen and when Emily went to speak JJ held up her hand. Walking by the brunette on a mission to find a mug, and get some of that hot liquid flowing through her body. Emily was ready to be offended, but when she saw what JJ was doing she laughed. "Bring the pot over so Linda and I get at least half a cup before you drain the rest." she called. Following instructions, JJ returned to the table and topped off the two mugs before she filled her cup to the brim. Pulling up a chair, she looked to the two women and asked, "So do you have any horse tranquilizer around I could really use a hit."

Linda replied, "Just wait till you taste Emily's coffee that might be enough." She smiled at JJ and then said, "My darlings, there is work to be done, so I am off to the ranch. I think you two have things under control here." She stood and dumped her coffee in the sink.

"Hey," said Emily, "We need to tell Penelope that JJ is up and around. Do you think you could give her a call for us?" trying to hide her smirk. "JJ's code is two then three. Thanks Doc."

"If you insist," Linda said sounding put out, but she was already dialing. Emily held her finger to her lips then motioned for JJ to listen. JJ looked at Emily in confusion but played along. The loud friendly voice of their good friend Garcia rang out of the speaker.

Penelope had answered with an excited, "Peaches!"

"No, my dear, there more like grapefruit but equally as luscious, I assure you. "Linda turned and winked at the women at the table as she walked out the door with a spring in her step.

JJ eyes when wide, "What was that?" she said with a laugh.

"My friend Linda has found a challenge named Penelope. It will be good for both of them." Emily said with a twinkle in her eye as she sipped her coffee. "How are you feeling?"

JJ rolled her eyes, "You know somewhere between car accident and train wreck." Seeing Emily's stare she added, "I'm fine, thanks to you. How the hell did you find me?" she asked maybe for the first time realizing how crazy this was.

Emily explained the phone call and the photo, "JJ, I have to tell you I about passed out when I opened that pic." She took a deep breath, "The odds that I was contacted after almost eight years, and have the victim be you. It is unreal." Reaching out she grabbed JJ hand and gave it a quick squeeze before she released it.

Deciding to take Linda's advice JJ said, "Emily, I am so sorry that I shot you and …"

Emily started to laugh, "Yes, you did shoot me didn't you."

"I'm sorry," said JJ, "Linda said I should check out your bruises…" Coffee flew out of Emily's mouth as she choked on her drink.

"Sorry," croaked Emily as she cleaned up her mess. "Wrong pipe," after regaining some composure, "I'm fine. Your actions were being manipulated by the drugs. Don't worry."

"About the rest," JJ said not sure how to continue. "I think that…." Emily held up her hand. JJ sighed, "No Emily, I think we need to…," Emily shook her head and then stood up with a look of concentration across her face. JJ recognized the stance, and knew something was wrong. She swung around to try to pick up on what Emily had heard. A steady thump, thump, thump sounded, and both women knew that if they didn't move right now they were dead.

Emily checked her gun as she pulled JJ to her feet, "We've got trouble."

Dashing to the door, they paused only a few moments to pull their guns. Yanking the door open, Emily dove into the hallway staying low. She fired immediately, and the two men waiting to the right were taken totally by surprise. JJ had followed directly behind Emily but stayed high. The man to the left was focused on Emily and never saw JJ as she took him out fast. "Come on," yelled Emily and JJ followed her as the walls erupted in gun fire. The telltale sound of the helicopter had tipped them off to move out of the room they occupied, but the powerful guns firing into the apartment space was ripping through the walls into the hallway. If they did not get off this floor, they would still be dead in a matter of minutes.

Moving to the elevator, JJ motioned to the numbers and Emily saw that the car was climbing. More people were on the way up, spinning towards the stairs they checked the door, and then started to move down covering each other as they rounded each flight. JJ held her hand up and motioned for quiet. Pounding footsteps were echoing in the space. Nodding to the opening for the floor hallway, they sprinted for the door.

The sound of the chopper was still present, but the big gun was not firing. Emily and JJ knew that they were being hunted. They ran to the far end of the hallway, but the only exit had been blocked. "Crap," yelled Emily as she slammed her fist on the door. "Now what?" JJ checked her clip and turned with a determined walk.

Emily knew her partner was right, and ran to catch up popping in a new clip herself. They moved to the stairs and waited. Hearing footsteps steadily moving towards their position, Emily dropped to the floor behind the door and set herself with her back against the wall. JJ moved to the corner and used her knife quickly punch foot and hand holds into the drywall, then she climbed the wall. As expected, the door opened slowly and the assault team cautiously stepped out sweeping for their prey. Long experience had taught JJ and Emily that people rarely look up. In this situation, it was a fatal mistake. JJ swung down slamming the first man into the door, at the same time Emily kicked the door back into the men with all the force she could manage, smashing faces and hands in the process. Caught off guard the tactical group was down in a matter of seconds.

Not waiting to see if any of their pursuers were going to get up, Emily and JJ bolted down the stairs. Pausing here and there to listen for pursuit, they detected nothing close enough to make them worry. As they approached the lower floors, they entered another hallway. Running to the far end of the passage, away from the stairs, they located large windows that looked out over the main parking area. A shadow flowed along the ground, the chopper was not gone. Knowing that the lobby was not going to work, Emily and JJ smiled at the same time as they saw a powerful SUV being recklessly pulled into the parking area.

Emily drew her gun and blew the glass out of the frame. JJ chose to jump first, and hit the canopy of the entryway with a firm bounce. Rolling to the edge, she used her momentum to swing off the platform, grabbing onto the edge for a second to control her speed then dropping onto the roof of the large car. Swiftly, she transferred to the hood and then the ground. JJ snatched the keys from a man standing at the driver's side door.

JJ might have felt bad for the man, but he had been yelling at his female companion to hurry up as she struggled with her bag. Instead of helping her, he just stood there yelling. He was so shocked when JJ appeared in front of him that all she had to do was flash him a winning smile to steal his ride. Just so he did not give her any trouble, JJ shoved him to the ground before she jumped in the leather-covered seat and turned the engine over. Emily hit the roof and was quickly taking her place on the passenger side. Putting the car in gear, JJ hit the gas. There were a few gun shots as they made their way out of the parking lot, but that was the least of their worries.

Emily jumped to the back seat and then into the open storage area at the rear of the vehicle. She scanned the sky. "Here they come JJ." Bracing herself, Emily saw JJ smile in the mirror as she hit the gas, the motor of the SUV roared. There was no one Emily wanted at the wheel more than JJ at times like these. She was fearless, and had skills that rivaled the most highly trained professional drivers. If the wheels turned, JJ could make the machine a racecar.

"Where am I going Emily?" shouted JJ, who had the SUV flying down the road.

Emily shouted some quick directions, and then let out a smothered scream as the gun fire smashed into the road directly behind them. Spotting a quick opening, JJ hopped the SUV onto the shoulder and then out further from the road. Moving between trees and kicking up all types of dirt, JJ yelled, "Hang on," as she slammed on the brakes sending a plum of dust over their position. The shooters in the chopper, losing the SUV in the dirt cloud, over shot their target's location and peppered the ground just in front of the the vehicle. JJ wasted no time in slamming the SUV into gear and nailing the gas, shooting down the road while the helicopter had to swing wide to regain a shooting angle.

Emily was on the phone when JJ looked back causing her to shout to gain the brunettes attention. "Em, they are on our tail again."

"Take the next left, the next left." shouted Emily. She was moving up towards the front of the vehicle. While JJ drove, Emily hit the sunroof switch and waited for the glass to retract. The sound of the chopper sang, and Emily popped up through the roof emptying her clip into the approaching menace. The chopper adjusted its course for a moment then swooped down on its target again. Emily checked the road and yelled, "half a mile." Out of ammunition, Emily reached around and across JJ body to grab the gun out of her holster. Emily pulled away, gun in hand and then slid to the back seat to steady herself. Making sure she was balanced, Emily stood again and was up and out of the sun roof firing at the huge target. The bullets from the hand gun slammed into the glass of the chopper and bounced off without causing any damage.

The big gun of the chopper sounded, and Emily saw a trail of bullets zipping a direct line towards the SUV. Pulling back into the vehicle, Emily heard, "Hold on," as JJ snarled through gritted teeth. Hitting the turn with only a tap to the brake, JJ rocked the SUV up on two wheels as she made the corner. Skill and luck brought the SUV down on all fours, but the chopper had corrected as fast as they had. Bullets were once again on an intercept course. There was nothing Emily or JJ could do, they were out of options.

'BLAM,' the noise filled the air and JJ's eyes widened as an old style armored car appeared in front of them, parked directly in the middle of the road. Smoke was pouring from a huge barrel that looked like it would have been at home on a tank. The chopper veered and pulled back, but it was way too late. JJ hit the gas and swerved around their savior just as the shell hit the chopper and blew it to pieces.

Slamming on the brakes, the SUV pulled to a stop. There was stunned silence as breathing and heart rates returned to normal levels. Emily sat up from where she had been tossed in the back seat. Dazed by the close encounter, she was surprised to see she still held JJ's gun in her hand. Emily leaned forward and said, "I think this is yours." Turning from her position behind the wheel, JJ looked back and into those amazing brown eyes. The women were so close to touching. They could have separated, but they didn't. Instead the kiss that followed was hard and passionate. When they broke contact, neither spoke but instead a looked passed between them tinged with want and worry.

There was a banging noise, and Emily and JJ's focus shifted to the outside world. They piled out of the SUV expecting a threat as they ran towards the sound. Ramon had thrown open the hatch of his pride and joy, the banging had been the heavy metal slamming on impact. He was crawling out of the mini-tank when they saw him. He dusted himself off, and then stood beaming at the new arrivals. "Emily," he said with his soft, deep masculine voice. "I am so glad you are back. I have been so bored." They older man laughed and then slapped Emily on the arm, "Come back home with me there is so much that we need to talk about." He tilted his head towards the smoldering wreckage not one hundred years from the small group. Moving into their respective vehicles, Emily and JJ followed Ramon to the ranch and a better understanding of what type of mess they found themselves in the middle of.


	8. Chapter 8

Driving through the arched gateway, the two vehicles pulled to a stop. Drivers and passengers jumped out and ran for the house. The simple design of the large dwelling would not have caused any passerby to think twice, but as JJ found out, looks can be deceiving. Following Emily through the massive doors, JJ came to a halt and the gaped at the interior. It was as if she had walked into a museum or art gallery. As Ramon passed her, he smiled brightly at the woman's reaction to his home. "What can I say," he said in that rumbling bass, "I am a bit of an art snob. If you would like me to tell you about any of the pieces in the collection just ask." She smiled back at the older man, but her attention was refocused as she heard Emily voice.

"Damn it!" sounded from Emily and JJ was shaken by the fear in the tone. Ramon move forward, and JJ followed him through the great room to a hallway. Rushing to the room located off to the right, JJ was stopped again as she found herself in a large room that would serve any agencies need for an operations center. Banks of computers and flat screens surrounded a large tall conference table; Emily was standing talking fervently with two young women.

Ramon and JJ stepped forwards and heard the last part of the conversation, "Do you know if the doctor ever made it out of the safe house location?" Emily asked keeping her tone calm. JJ knew that Emily had used her, for lack of a better word, gift to smash her emotions into a mental box and focus on a given task. The girls looked to one another and shook their heads that they never saw Linda leave the building. Swinging around Emily found Ramon, "Could you please contact your people on the street to see if anyone has eyes on Linda." He nodded quickly and moved toward the computers and started talking to a small group of people.

JJ stepped up and placed a hand on Emily's arm. Feeling the woman shiver with the contact and seeing the sad eyes that met her gaze, JJ swallowed hard and waited for Emily to speak. "Damn it JJ." Emily finally said, "She was just a few minutes ahead of us when the attack hit. I thought she might have gotten away but…." Emily faltered, and JJ stroked her arm. Emily continued softly, "I asked her to join me. If she is dead…" If JJ had learned anything about her friend it was that you didn't wait for her to ask for help. You just stepped up and did it. "I need a phone." Emily looked at JJ confused. "Now Emily." JJ said firmly but gently. Nodding Emily moved to a shelving unit and grabbed one from the bank of chargers. "Thanks." said JJ who immediately started to dial.

"Really Linda, you hang up in the middle of a story about how you learned about David Rossi's obsession with toes. I should just destroy your credit history now." Garcia said with a laugh.

JJ sighed this was going to be harder than she thought, "Penelope, it's me JJ."

"Oh," JJ thought she might have detected a touch of disappointment, "Well finally. How are you my love? What is it with Prentiss and her…" Penelope said with mock anger.

"Pen, hold on." JJ interrupted, "Something has happened to Linda and I think you were the last one to hear from her." she said not knowing anyway to cushion the news, so she didn't even try.

"Oh no," cried Penelope. "Is she... she can't be…" her voice faded.

"We don't know anything. You might be able to help. Can you tell me anything about what happened during your phone call?" asked JJ

"She called using your code, and we were talking," said Garcia trying to think of anything that she could add.

"Think Pen, was there a sound or did she say anything the might have been strange for the conversation?" asked JJ.

There was a pause, "No, JJ there was nothing but the end of the call. She was telling this story about Rossi and then she said something like see saw her ride and then she hung up. We only talked a few times, and I thought she was just joking around. Oh JJ please let me know if I can help." said Garcia sounding miserable.

JJ thought, "Penelope is there any way you can track the phone that Linda called from?"

The clicking of keys sounded before Garcia voice replied in the affirmative. Only moments later the tech queen shouted, "Got it. Sending it to… never mind … write this down." Garcia rattled numbers to her friend who wrote the location on her arm. "Tell Prentiss to get Interpol to give me access and I can work directly with her people." Demanded Garica and JJ said she would try. "Please find her. She is someone that… just find her okay. I am out." said Garcia and hung up.

Turning JJ found Emily working over a map and quickly moved to her side, "I've got a location on the phone Linda was using." Emily looked at JJ confused. "Called Penelope." replied JJ to the unspoken question.

"That shouldn't be possible, the phones here are shielded." said Emily with concern. She turned and spoke quickly to the tech and the within fifteen seconds the whole place was jumping. "Looks like the communication devices have been mirrored. Our phones are doubling as gps locators." said Emily the frustration flushing her cheeks. "The techs are on it now, but the damage has been done. That is how they found us and how they grabbed Linda."

"Are you tracking that signal on Linda's phone?" asked JJ. Emily nodded and then motioned for the door. "This is a trap. Just like I was a trap." said JJ, but the look on Emily's face said it really didn't matter. After a short discussion with Ramon, Emily and JJ moved out the door with clean phones in hand and a gps to track Linda. Stopping just across the hall, Emily opened a locked door and stepped into the weapons room. No time to spend looking around, JJ and Emily grabbed hand guns with extra clips. Not being able to resist, JJ snatched up a set of knives. Emily picked up a shotgun, and they were on the move again.

Running out the front door, a pickup was waiting for them. It was lifted, and the cab had been reinforced. The motor was running and the women wasted no time getting on the road. Using a small attachment cord the gps screen was transferred to a small flat screen in the middle of the dash. JJ followed the red line, and Emily kept an eye out for trouble. "Em, we are going to find her." said JJ not being able to stand the silence any longer.

Emily appreciated JJ's attempt to be positive, but she was not so sure. She looked at JJ and then sighed, "Linda has a connection to the case that is very personal. Her niece was taken nine years ago. We found the girl alive, but we never found the main guy responsible. Linda became obsessed with finding him. She became fixated with this world. When the op was closed, she kept investigating on her own. She made a lot of enemies on the way. If our unsub is a someone she crossed they won't think twice about killing her."

JJ shook her head, there was so much that she did not know about Emily and the world she lived in before her time at the BAU. Not knowing how to respond to what Emily had shared JJ checked the screen and found that the line for Linda's phone had not moved in some time. "Emily check it out." JJ motioned to the screen and Emily eye's narrowed. She knew this part of town. It was an older and mostly residential location. It had once been an up-scale area once but now was just a step above a slum. In less than five minutes, they were parked across from a run down two story house.

Watching the windows, JJ identified at least five men on the first floor. The second floor had all the windows blocked. Checking for another way in, Emily saw a set of cellar doors off to the side. Seeing the small side doors as their best shot for entry, they got out of the truck. Leaving the more obvious weapons in the back, they crossed the street. Moving to the doors, they found them pad locked. It was an old style lock and JJ smiled. Emily watched as her partner reached to her belt and quickly unbuckled, pulling the leather out of the loops. JJ used her knife to free the buckle and then proceeded to pick the lock. Emily raised an eyebrow at JJ's smug grin when, within a few tries, the lock popped and fell open.

Emily pulled the door open and motioned for JJ to enter. JJ moved down the stairs and started scanning the dark space. Right before Emily stepped in to follow her there was the squeak then slam of a door. JJ saw Emily turn and started to move back, but Emily stopped her, "Go on, and see if Linda is here. I will get in another way." JJ shot Emily an unkind look at the prospect of splitting up. "Sorry," said Emily with a grin and shut the door on her friend.

Moving fast Emily rounded the house, she found two men had exited the house and were in front of the main doorway. They were standing on the porch smoking. As one turned to the side, she saw his gun tucked in his waistband at the small of his back. Emily had to do something to get in that house. Trying to soften her appearance, Emily quickly pulled her hair tie out and shook out her hair. She reached to pull her T-shirt tight across her chest and tied it into a quick knot baring her midriff. There was nothing she could do about the jeans. She stuck her gun in her boot and went with it.

Making the timing just right she made her way to the sidewalk and then calling out in her best helpless female voice, "Hi, hey, hi there." She walked up the sidewalk waving at the men on the porch. They turned to look at the strange woman approaching them.

"God, I am so embarrassed," Emily called out with a light lilt to her voice thinking to herself that she was so bad at this. "I need to make a phone call." The men looked to one another. Emily switched to broken Spanish and then broken French. The men finally responded to her in English.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" one asked as his eyes drifted over Emily's frame.

"I'm doing research for a book on urban sprawl and well I got to talking to this guy and he, anyway I just need to make a call. Do you have a phone I could borrow?" Emily babbled trying to make her eyes wide, and she twisted her hair. "Good God," she thought to herself.

The men looked at one another and shrugged, "Come in, phone is inside." Emily acted like she was thinking about it, and then walked through the door. Moving into the room, Emily side stepped to keep herself positioned so no one was behind her. The two men from the porch had followed her in. Calling out several other men joined them in the front room.

"What the hell is this?" said one of the men as he saw Emily standing off to the side.

"She needs to use a phone." replied one of the guys from the pouch. He was smiling as if this was the biggest joke.

Emily stepped forward and grabbed the arm of the man who was giving the explanation. This trapped his shooting arm, and it also gave her access to his gun. She leaned in and pressed herself to his arm. "It is so nice of you." She batted her eyes. "I am in a spot here." Then she smiled. All five of the men they had identified were now in the front room with her. It didn't take much to notice the blonde hair moving behind the men and then up the stairs. Emily laughed loudly and went into some wild story about how this area is a great place for her book research. "How about that phone?" she ended her talking looking to the men.

JJ was not surprised to hear Emily's voice in the house and had listened for the sounds of conversation to drift away from the doorway she had located. The cellar was a bust, mostly empty, there was no sign of foul play. Opening the door, she found she was in a small hallway that faced a set of stairs to the second floor. Seizing the opportunity, JJ crossed to the stairs. She heard the tone to Emily's voice and winced at the sound. "Man," she thought, "Emily is so bad at this." but when JJ stole a look back. She felt the quick adjustment Emily had made to her top was enough to sell the whole gag. Climbing the stairs quickly, she listened at doors, lucky for her she found Linda on the second try. Bound and gagged, but very much alive, Linda look extremely relieved to see a friendly face.

The men in the room just started to laugh. Emily tried for an 'I don't get it' face but who knows what it looked like. The man that had questioned her presence held up a hand, "Lady this is the last place you should be looking for help." His face shifted into a cruel smile.

With one quick motion, Emily had a gun and a shield. Tugging hard on the arm she held, the man next to her lost his balance making it easy to move behind him and grab his gun. "Well shucks what is a girl to do these days?" she said with the growl Emily was so good at. The men all had their guns pulled and aimed at her and the shield. The man she was holding started to sputter and plead. Emily smacked him in the head with the gun to get him to be quiet. "Look, you have a friend of mine here." she said. "All you have to do is send her out, and we leave with no problems. If not, well then your boy here finds out just how good of friends you all are when I start shooting." She paused "Go get the Doctor now." The only thing that moved were eyes and they cast around in search of some instruction on what they needed to do.

"The new one," cried the man Emily was holding at gun point. "We should have known it was too easy." He looked at the other men, when no one lowered their gun he continued, "Lady, look she was dropped on us by a friend. He said that she was good for a large ransom. We traded him for…"

"Shut up," yelled the head man. He aimed his gun and tensed. Emily had been on the wrong end of a gun too many times to miss the signs. She shifted quickly as the bullets ripped into the man she held. As he fell to the ground, Emily got off two shots dropping the men standing to that side. There was no way she could adjust enough to get the other three. Luckily Emily was not alone, and the three to the left were covered by JJ. Two of the three were dead, but the head man was hanging on.

Linda Sato walked over to him, looking down she said, "You traded me for three young girls, you sick bastard." the quiet anger in her voice rang through the room. The man went to reply, but he never got the words out. Getting off the floor, Emily walking over to her friend. She grabbed and pulled Linda into a hug that lasted a good long while. She also found JJ and shot her a grateful smile.

"I'm okay, just a bit shook up. I will get over it." The doctor pulled away. JJ had been watching the friends from a distance and was surprised when Linda stopped and gave her a quick hug too. "Thank you, Jennifer." She gave JJ's hand a squeeze then moved to look through the house for anything they could use.

The women checked the house. They pulled cell phones and some notebooks, but there was just nothing to find. This was a two-bit group of thugs; the real traffickers had been the ones that traded Linda for the girls. The women moved out of the house and to the truck. Linda was starting to return to herself, and she came to a stop as she noticed Emily's top. She flashed a sly smile. Emily narrowed her eyes at the doctor in warning, "JJ," Linda called. "As a doctor I find that Emily's abs are quite a fine specimen. What do you think?" Emily cheeks flamed reaching to undo the knot. JJ chuckled and gave an appreciative nod. Linda just smiled as she pulled herself into the pick-up.

They went to pull out when one of the cell phones they had picked up rang. Looking at one another, Emily picked it up and answered on speaker, "Well you are a tough one, I will give you that." said a voice no one recognized. "Crystal is it."

Emily steeled herself, "Crystal is fine, and yes I am a tough one. Is this a business or pleasure call?"

"Pleasure is my business." crooned the voice. "I am calling as a professional courtesy. Information sharing from someone in your line of work shall we say. You have not been active in this region of the world for some time. I find it a strange coincidence that one of my subcontractors contacts you for a quick but profitable transaction and then several of my men end up dead. A few of my shipments have been diverted or rushed to less than satisfactory conclusion since your arrival. Then there is the speed at which you moved back into your old headquarters." the man paused. "Let's just say it is too professional for my liking. I get the feeling that you might be trying to reestablish a base of operations here."

"Your business plan doesn't account for competition? Mr. what should I call you?" Emily asked.

"Bossman, my employees they call me Bossman." replied the voice. "Crystal I should tell you that I do not have competition. I have employees only."

"Well, Mr. B., that sounds like a job offer." Emily lowered her voice just a little, "If you are familiar with my reputation, then you know I would be open to any offer that will turn a profit." Emily said with a sigh in her voice. "I'm interested in rare and shall we say uncommon goods. You seem to be more mass market. If you don't mine me saying, we should meet and have a drink. I think we could teach each other a thing or two." Emily ended with a low chuckle.

JJ stiffened in the seat next to her and Linda put a hand on her arm to prevent her from speaking up. JJ did not like where this conversation was going at all.

"And I would like to meet you Crystal. I have heard you are quite something. I have sent a car for you." Mr. B's voice snapped on the speaker. There was a squeal of tires and a car with darkened windows pulled up beside the truck. The back door swung open, and a gun shown through the space and fired, the back tire of the truck was shot out the gun then refocused on the passengers. "Please Crystal don't keep me waiting." sounded through the phone. Emily looked at JJ and Linda quickly then moved to leave the car. Linda held JJ tight as she tensed to grab for her friend. JJ's panic was almost too much, and it didn't help when Emily trailed her hand down JJ side, tugging slightly on her shirt, as she exited the vehicle.

"Bye now ladies, you head back to the ranch. I'll see you soon." Said Emily with confidence in her voice that never reached her eyes. She stepped into the car, and it sped away leaving JJ and Linda helpless to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's note: Thanks reviewers for your comments. I appreciate your support and kind words. You are just the best!

The black car drove away, and there was nothing they could do about it. The two women sat motionless. Linda's hand now just resting on JJ's arm instead of the intense grip she had used to hold JJ back. She removed her hand entirely, and the lack of contact acted as a cue for movement. JJ jumped out to check the tire. Letting out a stream of colorful expletives, Linda was rummaging the front seat for a cell. Finding the one she needed, Linda was in the act of dialing when she saw that JJ had not moved from kneeling in front of the tire. The sadness in the girls face was too much.

Linda walked back and pulled JJ to her feet, "She will be okay. My darling girl is one tough…well she been through a lot and..." Linda stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well damn isn't this just like Emily, she rescues you, you two rescue me and now we all have to rescue her. Hogs the limelight is what she does." sniffed the doctor trying to lighten the situation. JJ pulled the older woman into a tight hug knowing that she was just trying to help, "Ouch," said Linda with a start. JJ released her quickly in confusion and started to beg forgiveness for the hurt she caused. Linda started running her hands up and down JJ shirt.

"Linda, what are you doing?" said JJ holding her hands up and watching the doctor as she patted her down.

"You brilliant girl" Linda half yelled and then pulled a stud earring out of the hem of JJ's shirt. JJ flashed on Emily's hand moving down her side and the tug she had given her shirt. JJ had thought it was just something to steady Emily as she had left the truck. JJ might have even hoped it was a gesture of some sort, but she did not think to look for something else. "You didn't feel it because the post was sticking out and not in towards your skin." said the excited doctor almost dancing with energy.

"Put this on," Linda said to JJ. "Now, my dear girl, hurry." JJ did not hesitate to switch out her earring for the new one. JJ cried aloud when Emily's voice sounded clear and strong in her ear. Linda laughed loudly and shouted some crude remarks about Mr. B's heritage. Linda recovered and was on the phone again. JJ leaned against the truck entirely focused on the sound of Emily's voice.

"You know if your man searches me anymore thoroughly I am going to have to charge you for services rendered." The cold tone that Emily used spoke to how hard she had clamped down her emotions. It made JJ slam her fist into the side of the car. JJ ground her teeth as she heard the laugh of Mr. B ring in her ear.

"That will be enough." Mr. B said with a dismissive air. "Champagne?" he asked politely.

Emily replied smoothly, "Oh my, that would be so nice. But I better not,you have this nasty little habit of drugging the women you meet to control them." The harsh slap that struck Emily snap across the communication device and JJ swore she could feel the sting on her cheek. Emily breath caught, and JJ could imagine that Emily had turned to cover her reaction. Emily voice sounded again as she laughed a low chuckle. "So like a man." she cooed, "Drugs and violence, I had higher hopes for you."

"You don't seem to be phased by a bit of pain. I think you might even be someone who enjoys it." He slapped her hard again. "My reaction was towards your disrespectful tone not my need to control."

JJ whispered, "Quit playing with him Em." She had tears in her eyes due to rage and frustration that was building inside her at her inability to keep Emily from harm. She knew how stubborn Emily could be and with her abilities to compartmentalize she could take things too far. Emily had not mentioned anything about location or surroundings. This meant that she had picked up on them watching her for signs of a wire.

"Pain has its place, but there's that edge that most people like yourself, just can't keep from falling off of." Emily said as if the topic made her sad, "Takes the fun out of everything, but enough of this slap and tickle. If you wanted to do me harm you would had shot me already." She laughed cheekily, "I mean you have tried to take me down what three times now and I'm still here. I think that you have decided I am worth more alive than dead. So please tell me why am I here?" Emily was trying to profile the man and get the information to JJ, but this was going to take time. Mr. B was not playing, and this meant Emily was in trouble.

A second truck rolled up next to Linda and JJ location and gently Linda touched JJ and directed her to their new ride. JJ and Linda jumping in the back seat, when they got settled the driver fired up the vehicle. The earring signal transferred to the dash screen, a red line straight to Emily glowed across the map. Moving out they could only hope to reach Emily in time.

There had been no talking for a while, but Emily would make small noises that allowed JJ to breath. Finally Emily spoke, "So just where are you taking me, Mr. B.? Unless you have a lovely country home this is a pretty secluded place." JJ threw her hand out and grabbed Linda. Feeling the tremble in JJ's grip Linda knew things had escalated and not in a good way.

"You finally sound like you might be concerned, Crystal." Laughed Mr. B. "I was beginning to think that I was making no impression on you at all. Here I am thinking that you were too stupid or proud to pay attention, how nice of you to come to your senses right before I kill you." The sound of doors opening were followed by the sounds of violence.

JJ let out a smothered scream as the beating Emily was taking rang in her ears. "You need to step on it," she snarled as another hit struck home. Linda did her best to calm the blonde, but she could only imagine what JJ was hearing to make her act this way.

There was silence then laughing from Emily, "Absolutely pathetic," she growled and then spit mumbling a sorry that had to be for JJ's ears only. The fact that Emily was thinking of her now about stopped JJ heart. "You claim to be this Bossman, but you are nothing but a scared little man." JJ cried out for Emily to stop knowing that she would continue even if she had heard JJ plea. Emily plowed on, "You offered me a job. I tell you that I can offer you a new market, and you are going to kill me. Well fine, to soothe your petty feelings, please destroy a relationship that could be worth millions. Come on shoot me or are you the one too stupid and proud to pay attention."

Emily's voice was too slow. "They must have done a job on her." thought JJ. She swallowed and tasted blood from clenching her teeth so hard.

"What could you possibly have to offer me?" Said Mr. B., JJ heard the interest in his voice.

"Come on, think of something." said JJ quietly willing Emily to come up with something fast.

"My annual auction is two days from now. I will tell you more when your man here puts down his little stick." said Emily and JJ punched the back of the seat hard. Linda shot a look of apology to the driver who looked back startled. Linda noticed that they were close to Emily's location. She motioned him to slow and pull over. JJ's actions told how tense thing were for Emily, and their truck rolling in would not be a good thing.

"Jones, put it away." said Mr. B. There was something in his voice that was different. JJ sighed Emily had done it. She hit, how had Linda described it, hit his sweet spot. Now, if she could just reel him in.

"I have my best clientele coming in to make purchases; my special offerings going to the highest bidder. I'll tell you more when you allow me to stand up, and we get more comfortable in the car." said Emily as she groaned with the effort of her change in position.

The door sounded again and Mr. B. said, "A towel and water, clean yourself up please."

Under her breath Emily said, "Asshole." JJ laughed sharply.

"I'm waiting," Bossman said with impatience.

Emily cracked the bottle, and took a drink of water, "Don't get too excited Mr. B, no one proceeds without me. My clients know that this is an interesting business and trust me to provide a safe environment for their transactions. They don't see me, happy and healthy, they're gone. Maybe this is something your business lacks."

"I don't lack for business. I don't lack for anything." Snapped Mr. B

"Of course you don't." said Emily using a submissive tone that turned JJ's stomach. "I suggest that, by working together, we can expand further than we ever imagined." Emily took a sip from her water bottle and was quiet.

"How?" said Mr. B

"You have large amounts of, shall we say, stock. I have limited amounts. I have connections to big time buyers. Your buyers are more careful with their money. Let's bring this together, your stock, my buyers. We make it a party and split the money seventy-thirty. My set-up gets the majority." The crack of Mr. B's hand across Emily's face again snapped JJ head back. "Still touchy, I see. How about…" said Emily.

"How about we decide after the auction." purred Mr. B

Emily, failing to hide her surprise said, "You're in?" then recovered with a questioning, "What type of stock are we talking? Are they healthy? I have a reputation to protect."

"Calm yourself Crystal. I have the stock, you can have your staff look them over to…" he smiled, "confirm their quality. My question is can you truly bring in the clients you say you can?"

"I can," snapped Emily with a forced assurance. "I have my local buyer and at least ten more that bring top dollar." JJ groaned thinking to herself, "Don't get carried away, Em."

"I can offer fifty healthy male and females of all ages. Does that fill your needs or do you need more." Mr. B said with a cocky assurance. "Are the arrangement all made?"

Emily knew he was calling her bluff. She had to pray that JJ was listening in, "Yes, everything is set. We are just waiting for the day."

"Your staff is in place?" he asked.

"You know that they are. You took my number two in order to trap me today. You bugged my phones to follow us. I think you know my staff is in place." Emily said fighting to keep her emotions under wraps.

"What about the FBI agent on your team. Is she part of your staff too?" Mr. B framed the question like he knew something that Emily didn't.

There was a harsh laugh from Emily, "She was a bought cop, outed by that ridiculous encounter with your men in southern California. She has been a good worker. I owed her after you almost caused her to overdose." Said Emily using clipped language that didn't betray feelings she didn't want shared.

"Yes, women and their need for relationships," scoffed Mr. B, "if your team is so resourceful then they can handle things until the day of the auction." He tossed Emily a phone. "Call them and inform them you will be staying with me. Breathe one word of instruction and I kill you. Use the speaker please."

Emily dialed and Linda picked up the phone. After waiting to hear Emily's voice she yelled, "Crystal, where the hell are you?" The sound echoed in JJ ear and she winced.

Emily smiled, "I am spending a little bit of time with a friend. Is all good for our event?"

"Yes, but you are picking one hell of a time to step out." said Linda.

"See you at the compound for the cocktail party. Bye now." Emily hung up.

"Very good," said Mr. B. "So what are we going to do for two whole days?" there was a sick suggestiveness to his voice. JJ started hitting the back of the seat again. Mr. B then made a dismissive tsk, "But then again you are an employee now, just another girl I own. I have hundreds like you." He laughed, and JJ sighed in relief but not as much as Emily.

"Take us home Jones." Said Mr. B and JJ tapped the driver shoulder. The truck moved into cover just before the car carrying Emily rolled by them. There was no talking in the car for next few moments as it drove down the road. Finally, the car stopped at a large modern style home that stuck out like a sore thumb. Pulling back Linda, JJ and the others in the truck watched as the car came to a stop, and Emily and Mr. B exited the vehicle. Snapping pics and recording locations they watched as Emily entered the home.

JJ crossed her fingers that there was not some dampening device on site. As if Emily felt the concern she said, "Home sweet home." JJ closed her eyes at the sound of her voice. She didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Well sweet might not be your choice of words. I think a cell is in order, might just be safer for the both of us." Mr. B growled coolly. "A nice educational opportunity for you to have an up close look at a small part of my operation."

There were sounds of walking and the harsh slam of the door. "Well isn't this charming." said Emily sarcastically. There was a soft ding in JJ ear. "Well Crap." said Emily. "Looks like I've got about an hours' worth of sunlight left." JJ recognized the ding too; the communication device was getting low on power. "Could you toss me a paper or something to read?" JJ could not make out the voice, but it told her there was a guard on Emily's cell. Emily spoke up in a huff. "Hey no paper then think I will nod off for a bit, save up my energy, might even relax for 5 hours or more."

JJ cursed quietly then silence filled her ear. "No," she yelled, "No, No, No." Linda grabbed JJ. When she calmed down, JJ reported, "Emily went off-line. Power to the wire is low. We need to get to Ramon fast, can we leave someone here to watch and report." One of the men jumped out and then disappeared into the brush. The driver moved out with JJ looking at Emily's location for as long as she could.

Ramon met them at the door, and JJ pulled them all into a conference. The three looked at one another, it wasn't like they had ever really worked together before and this was going to be one complicated job. JJ cleared her throat, "I don't want to step on any toes, but we need to get started…"

"Oh for heaven's sake my dear girl I'm a doctor, not an FBI Profiler take the lead." Linda cried, and JJ laughed.

Ramon smiled, "Retired arms dealer, I offer my services as advisor, host and happy follower."

"Okay, call in your friends, we have an auction to put on and a huge rat to trap." JJ said. The next three hours were spent with various government officials. If JJ hands were slightly bruised before, they were going to be positively black and blue from slamming the table top every time she was put on hold.

Next was the ways to care for the fifty abductees that Mr. B was bringing in. Linda took over this part of the operation and was on the line with several trusted sources to ship in the predicted medical supplies and personal. They had to make this part covert. They would have to pretend to be surprised when all the abductees showed up.

JJ tossed a phone to Linda, "Call Pen and let her know you are alright then …

Linda's head snapped up, "She was worried about me?"

JJ rolled her eyes, "Yes, she was worried about you. After you two talk, shoot her Mr. B's picture and have her dig up all she can. Tell her I will be in touch soon." JJ jumped on the phone and started finding the actors to star in this little drama, but she couldn't help but do a bit of eavesdropping on Linda.

Penelope's phone rang. "Identify yourself before I say another word." Garcia said shortly.

"So I walk in and David's toes are painted the most lovely shade of….." Linda was cut off by a huge shout of happiness. JJ smiled at the relief in Penelope's voice. She hoped Linda would wait just a few minutes before she shared that Emily was now in trouble. This long series of events was going to give them all ulcers.

The planning was done, and all the parts were in place. Time would tell if everything would come together. Ramon had stepped out to have dinner with his family. Linda was busy doing medical preparations. JJ caught a ride out to Mr. B's house to relieve the look out. While the others might have lost track of the time, JJ had not and she arrived just as the activation ding for the wire sang in her ear.

"Not really hungry, thanks." Said Emily

"Here look," sounded a harsh male voice.

"Okay so you just took large bites out of my food. Thanks for the taste test, but still not hungry." said Emily and JJ had to stifle a laugh at the disgust in her friend's voice.

JJ knew that they were watching Emily, so she was set to just listen to small things. Having to hear the blows Emily had taken earlier was gut wrenching, and JJ had buried her concern to save Linda and Ramon the burden of worry. Any sounds made by Emily were reassuring to JJ at this point.

There was a knock on the door and a different male voice said, "Well. You're going to be awake longer that we thought. Smarter than the average visitor we see, Jonesy is in for a nice nap after tasting your food. Here's that paper you asked for, you're going to need something to do after sleeping all day."

There was a harsh crinkling sound and then a sigh, "You left me the crossword. Gosh, I love you guys." She called. There was a groan and JJ paid attention. Emily cleared her throat and JJ knew she was hurting from the beating she had taken. "Been hurt worse before, I'm okay." said Emily and it sounded like a message for JJ. "Puzzles and Games the page says," Emily sounded as if she was reading the heading of the newspaper section she was perusing. "Games? We have been playing a game for a long time haven't we?" JJ waited for a voice to reply, but there wasn't one. Was Emily talking to her?

"What do we have here? Crossword, number twenty–two across," said Emily, "Unanswered questions" there was a pause. "Which one?" Emily said quietly. JJ had been only half listening, but this change in tone caught her attention.

"Question one, why couldn't I be happy?" JJ sat down hard, total focus on Emily's words. "I couldn't be happy because I did not tell you that I cared for you the moment I felt it. I wasted all that time with you and was never honest." A weary breath proceeded the next words, "Then things about my past started to come out and I felt I didn't deserve you." said Emily roughly, but JJ heard the pain in her voice. After a moment she continued, "Question two, why did I leave you? I left because I am a damned coward. I saw you with Will and Henry. You were so determined to make it work. I left to avoid seeing you with someone else. It was selfish, and I am so sorry if I hurt you."

JJ was frozen in place, she never expected to know the answers to these questions. Emily's words were painfully honest and the feelings expressed were so raw. JJ's head was spinning. The fact that she was not holding Emily in her arms was agony.

Clearing her throat, "Number twenty-seven down," said Emily, "beautiful surprise" again there was a pause. "A beautiful surprise was to learn that you dream about me." There was a softness to Emily's voice that rang through the quiet words. "You dream of me touching you, holding you... loving you." There was a rapid intake of breath. "My god JJ, I find that unbelievably sexy. If I had known that you had feelings for me."

JJ laughed out loud and then cleared her throat. There was a double ding in her ear. JJ jumped at the power warning and flew to her feet.

"Well guess our hour is up. JJ you are in my heart too. I…." the power ran out, and the speaker went dead. Emily's last words ringing in her head, JJ stood watching the house and thinking of Emily all night.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's Note: Hope you are all still out there - enjoy

"Are you still typing?" asked Linda in a pouty voice. It was so late, and she was getting punchy. The growl that rumbled through the computer speakers made Linda chuckle and she added, "How about now?" just to push the envelope.

"Linda, I swear if you don't shut up." said Penelope in exasperation. Linda laughed out loud at her hard working friend. Penelope rolled her eyes at the woman so far away. "I am setting up so many cover stories I can hardly keep them straight." she complained. "You're supposed to help me and not be a distraction."

"But I like distracting you Penelope. It is my new favorite thing to do." said Linda matter-a-factly. Linda caught the smile that crossed the frazzled tech queen's face. The small screen did not hide that Penelope was pleased to hear that.

An hour later, "Bios are done, complete, let the make-believe begin." said Penelope in triumph. "This is going to work, right? I do not want any more phone calls telling me who's safe and who's not. Everyone is safe after this, at least for a little while." said the tired computer whiz.

"It better work or we are in a world of trouble." said the now focused doctor. There was clicking on Linda's keyboard as she performed her duties as the cross check and chief error detector. As expected the work was exceptional, there would have to be some big time digging to discover that these people were only ghosts, "Amazing Penelope." said Linda sincerely, "You are so good."

"Oh Baby, you have no idea." purred Penelope as she hung up. A soft "oh my" crossed Linda's lips.

* * *

Ramon got up before sunrise and decided to let the rest sleep in. He knew that Linda had helped finish the cover stories, and that his crew had worked into the night setting up the barn for the sale. He drove to Mr. B's house to find JJ. He liked this girl. Of course he appreciated her looks, but there was more to her. Her intelligence and toughness, the passion she had for everything, he liked that very much. He found her and insisted that JJ return to the ranch. "You will not do Emily any good if you are too exhausted to think. I will watch and if anything happens you will be the first to know." They talked for a while and finally he won.

JJ reluctantly left him on watch and returned to the ranch, but before she got some sleep she doubled check that everything was progressing as it should. She had to make it through another twenty-four hours without contact with Emily so she would focus on the plan. Noticing that some construction had started she moved to take a look. The older man's words floated through her mind and stopped her. "I have my part handled. I owe Emily a debt that I can never fully repay. She is family to me so I will not let her or you down." He had rumbled in almost a fatherly manner. "Besides I was an arms dealer, selling things was my business." he winked. JJ would take Ramon at his word and walked to the house.

JJ moved through the house, and entered her room as quietly as possible. Everyone had been working overtime to make this thing happen, and she did not want to wake them. As tired as she was, JJ knew she would never sleep. She rested her head on the pillow and Emily's words from the night before drifted through her memory. They had been playing a game, she was right. Never imaging that Emily might have had feelings for her or truly recognizing the depths of her own feelings, they had wasted so much time. When Emily returned the games would end. As if whispered in her ear again Emily's voice said, "You dream of me touching you, holding you... loving you." JJ focused on that thought and found herself drifting off in no time.

* * *

There was a knocking on the cell door, and Emily opened one eye to look around. She had made every attempt to keep track of time, but it had been useless. She had rolled the newspaper up into a nice tight tube, but it would be a distraction and nothing more if something went down. There was another knock and then, "Crystal, Mr. B would like you to join him for an early breakfast." It was the guard that had tossed her the newspaper the night before. The door opened and a couple bottles of water and some toiletries were pushed in. "Aw sorry but he said you wouldn't accept a change of clothes." The man sounded confused so he must not know about the drugging. Emily figured that the young guard was just a local hire not truly in the trafficking business.

"This is fine," she said. Emily sat up with a muffled groan. Jones or whatever his name was had done a job on her midsection. Doing the best she could with what looked safe Emily cleaned up. She let the guard know that she was ready within a few minutes. Leaving the cell, she followed the guard to a patio where a table was set with a simple array of food. Mr. B was at the table, looking like a million bucks. He didn't say anything to his visitors when they entered; he was on the phone and looking at his tablet.

Emily rolled her eyes and went for a seat, but the young man with her grabbed her arm and held her back. Mr. B ended his call after about ten minutes and then made a point of rearranging some of the plates of food near him before he motioned for Emily to sit down. "Good night's sleep?" he asked knowing that she had more than likely been awake all night. "Maybe you should have had a bite to eat last night." He offered with a smirk. "How about now?" he offered her a plate of fruit with a menacing look on his face.

She was not in the mood for games and reached out taking the plate. Snatching up a bunch of grapes, Emily popped two in her mouth. They tasted great, but she did not let on. "What do you want?" she asked in a neutral voice. She ate another couple of grapes, to hide her reaction to the look on Mr. B's face.

A look of confusion crossed Mr. B's face wrinkling his brow. He said rapidly, "I want the names of your buyers." His tone became increasingly stern as if he realized Emily had just played with his head a bit. Emily laughed and took a couple of strawberries from the plate and munched them as well.

Bossman raised his hand and swung, Emily caught it with ease and held it. "Let's not start that again, shall we. If I get any more bruises we are not going to make a very good impression tomorrow, now are we." Her tone was still neutral, but her eyes were not. Again a look of confusion crossed the man's face, Emily continued so that he would not become more aggressive. "I am not being disrespectful. The fact is I do not have any real names to give you. It is an arrangement that I make with every client. If I am ever compromised, I will have nothing to share with the authorities. You do recognize this business arrangement Mr. B or is it Bossman," Emily emphasised the obvious pseudonyms.

Mr. B nodded his head as if this was something he had not thought she would have in place. "Fine, I do understand the value in keeping one's self away from prying eyes. What can you tell me? I do not want to appear ignorant when I meet them." Emily saw that he was still testing her. She had to hope that JJ was on her same wavelength.

"Well they are a select group coming in from all around the world, England, Middle East and USA. Both genders are represented, and most will know me by sight. One or two will be buyers that have only been internet contacts. They will have no money on them instead they will have prearranged bank account numbers… but I don't have to tell you how the money part goes now do I." Emily gave her tone a questioning air.

Mr. B smiled at her mistrust. Reaching out and taking a bunch of grapes from the plate in front of Emily, he ate a few pleased that he might have her off balance again. "When and where are they arriving?" he asked.

"My people know." She said sounding worried. The man caught her tone and raised an eyebrow. Emily said carefully, "I am your guest, and not taking care of arrangements as I should. Give me a phone and I will find out." She said. To her surprise he tossed her a phone. Emily raised her eyebrows and called Linda's cell. She went to put the device to her ear, but Bossman grabbed it from her. He was playing with a knife next to his plate as if it would be used as a weapon if the phone call did not go expected.

Linda heard the ring on her cell and then recognized the number. This was one of the phones they had carried in the truck the day before. Mr. B must be trying to get someone working for Emily to slip up. She rolled her eyes, "Amateur hour," she muttered. Picking up the phone she answered, "Crystal is that you? The guests will be here soon, are you done with your visit yet? We could really use you for the final arrangements." Mr. B tossed the phone back to Emily. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Subordinates were the same everywhere.

"Hey," said Emily carefully, "just checking in on our time line. Are we good to go?"

"Yep, guests arrive today and tomorrow, they are arranging their own transpiration to the ranch. Cocktail party and buffet are at 4:00 then the event. Guests and purchases should be moving out soon after," said Linda as if she was reading from a list. "We could really use you here. Any chance you can get back tonight, our early guests will miss your presence." Emily looked at Mr. B , and he made no motion one way or another.

"I will have to see. If I need a ride I…," Emily was interrupted midsentence when Mr. B turned off her phone.

"You can go. My car will take you home." Mr. B said then laughed at the look on Emily's face. "Before you go, let me show you something." He reached for his tablet. He tapped the surface and a group of video images flashed on the screen. The images were of groups of people trapped in what looked like semi-truck trailers, boat holds and even railroad cars. The people were every shape, size, gender, age and color, but they all were terrified. "Just some of my stock." He said with such satisfaction. Emily's brain did that wonderful thing it does, and she was able to hide all the revulsion and rage she felt. Her face remained neutral with a touch of curiosity.

Mr. B was scrutinizing her as Emily looked over the images. This was the last test. Snapping the tablet shut he said, "I will be watching Crystal. I will be there at 3:00 tomorrow. You and your people will be ready or I will be adding some," he reached out and stroked a hand down her face. "Lovely new items to my collection." He motioned and Jones appeared at Emily's side.

The ride home took less than twenty minutes, and still rather shocked Emily found herself at the ranch's gate. Emily was greeted as she approached the steps of the porch by Linda who was just having her first cup of coffee. "My darling girl, what the hell am I going to do with you?" said Linda looking over her disheveled friend as she walked up the steps. Taking a long drink of her coffee, she reached out and grabbed Emily's arm pulling her into the infirmary. Giving her a through once over Linda signed in relief, "Well, you're in one piece and all the parts seem to be working correctly. I think we need to wrap your ribs just in case..."

Emily gave a weak smile, "I need a shower and some sleep first. Can I grab an hour or two…" She was cut off by Linda pushing her out the door in nonverbal agreement. Emily put the brakes on and turned. "JJ is…."

"Sleeping, like you should be. She watched that house all night." Linda tried to hide her smile, holding up a cell, "Ramon called after he made her promise to rest before she helped finish our prep." said Linda and then pointed to the door. "You are in your old room, JJ is the one right before yours… Now go."

Emily nodded and moved up the stairs. JJ had heard her last night, a touch of fear shot through her. What if she didn't like what Emily had said? Emily was determined to go straight to her own room, but JJ's door was too tempting. Linda had said JJ watched Mr. B's house all night. At the very least JJ deserved to know she had made it back to the ranch. Emily grabbed the knob and turned it gently. Peeking into the room, Emily saw the bed was empty but heard the shower was running. She swallowed and turned to leave, but again her body just would not obey.

Startling JJ in the middle of her shower was not a good idea. Drugged stammering and whispered confessions did not a relationship make, so Emily decided to just stretch out on the bed and wait for JJ to finish. Kicking her shoes off, Emily carefully arranged the bedspread so she didn't mess up the sheets and then stretched out on the bed. It felt great, and she shut her eyes to relax.

JJ finished her shower. She couldn't believe she fell asleep, but it had only been for an hour. She wrapped a towel around her and stepped into the bedroom. She froze on the spot. Emily was stretched out on her bed sound asleep. For a second JJ questioned reality, but then Emily rolled over and her T-shirt rode high enough to expose the bruises on her side. A small gasp left JJ's lips, and it was just loud enough to wake Emily. Opening her eyes, Emily adjusted her head and looked towards the sound.

After a moment Emily said,"Hi, ah sorry I just wanted you to know that…" JJ lost her balance, and Emily was off the bed and holding her close. "I just wanted you to know that…," the kiss was blistering. When their lips finally parted they remained in each other's arms. "I'm okay." said Emily. "So much better than okay." JJ let out a small laugh and pushed a strand of hair out of Emily's face.

There were bruises on Emily's cheekbone and JJ touched them lightly. There was sadness then anger that flashed in JJ's eyes. Reaching up Emily grabbed JJ's hand and pulled it her lips and kissed JJ's palm gently. "I think I am getting you dirty." Emily had only had a chance to wipe off her face and hands after her ordeal, her clothes were pretty dirty. She stepped away from her freshly showered partner.

"We can fix that." said JJ and pulled Emily to her again. Walking back into the bathroom, JJ let the towel fall and now it was Emily's turn to falter. Reaching out, JJ grabbed Emily's shirt and carefully removed it. There were bruises everywhere, and JJ sucked in her breath as she fought the tears that came to her eyes. Emily went to reach around to undo her bra and winced. Leaning in JJ placed a kiss on Emily neck and with one hand reached around and undid the black lace.

Emily thought to herself, "I really have to learn to do that." Her attention was quickly drawn back to JJ she began to very lightly run her hands down Emily's body examining the damage. Emily felt dizzy at the light touch. "JJ," she whispered as the hands drifted to her midsection. Emily tilted JJ head up and kissed her hard on the mouth. JJ's hands did not stop moving, and she found her way to Emily's jeans. The first button popped, and JJ eased down the zipper. Pressing her nails in just a bit, JJ found the lace tops of Emily's panties and move under them trailing just low enough to stop Emily's breathing. Sliding her fingers to the side, JJ pulled the lace and denim down those long shapely legs.

Stepping out of her clothing, Emily was now as exposed as JJ. She went to pull JJ closer, but Emily felt her partner push away. Emily watched as JJ moved to the shower. JJ turned with a sly smile and beckoned Emily to join her. There was a control pad on the wall before you walked in the shower and JJ hit a few buttons. Water started to flow from everywhere. Emily grabbed JJ's hand and they moved into the warm, wet space. The caresses seemed to be everywhere as the women were awash in sensation, hands, lips and water flowed over every inch of their bodies.

There was a stool that held shampoo among other things. JJ moved the items and then pulled the chair to the middle of the stall. She sat Emily down and then ran her hands through the brunette hair. JJ added some shampoo then handed the bottle to Emily, "Don't drop that." JJ started to suds up Emily's hair. The sensation was both relaxing and sensual, Emily sighed aloud. JJ had to laugh and tilted Emily's chin up to place a deep, hot kiss on those beautiful lips. As JJ moved around Emily, she pressed her body into her. JJ never broke contact, except when she moved to face Emily. The heat for the water and JJ's body gave Emily an idea. She blew out and her breath hit JJ causing a rapid drop in temperature. JJ gasped and Emily lost her grip on the shampoo bottle. JJ picked it up and stepped away with a smile.

As JJ turned to put the shampoo down, she felt Emily hand reach around her waist. "My turn." The husky whisper that almost undid JJ on the spot. Keeping JJ facing the wall, Emily took her hands and placed then on the tile. "Don't move please." There was a small sound and then a soapy washcloth appeared in Emily's hand. She began wash down JJ's arms. Slowly, she ran the cloth down one then the other. Emily pressed kisses into JJ's shoulders and neck. Emily soaped the cloth again and then reached around gently began moving down JJ's torso. She felt the beautiful blonde tremble as she pulled the cloth across her breasts, so she repeated the process. This time there was the smallest of whimpers as JJ fought to stay still. Emily smiled and kissed softly between JJ's shoulder blades.

The soap was reapplied and then Emily started on JJ's abdomen. The circling motions started small and then slowly expanded. Emily suddenly dropped the cloth lower bringing a loud moan from JJ. Spinning quickly JJ grabbed Emily's hands. "No more games," she breathed and Emily pulled her into her arms.

"I agree," said Emily who led them out of the shower and to the bed in seconds. Throwing off the spread, they slid along the soft sheets. The next precious hours were spent making up for all the unspoken moments. They took turns bringing each to release then quickly building again. Right before they drifted off they rolled to face one another. There was something very comforting in knowing that the first thing they would see when they woke was each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Ramon watched as JJ drove his SUV away, and then turned to the compound where Emily was held to look for any change in the situation. He called and left a message for Linda that JJ was on her way back to the ranch. Waiting for a few minutes, he then placed a second call. Due to the early hour he was forced to leave a message, but he didn't mind. He settled into wait. It was almost two hours later when he saw the door open, and Emily being led from the house. Ramon watched as she was loaded into a black sedan. From what he could tell, she looked tired but no worse for wear. He was more than a little surprised that his call had worked. Waiting another half hour he then made his way down the hillside to Mr. B's home.

Ramon was met by three guards, and quickly introduced himself and requested a word their employer. After a short time, he was directed to a patio where the man sat surrounded by various electronic gadgets. He waited for an invitation, and then joined the Mr. B at the table.

"You made good time, Mr…" Mr. B said.

"Just call me Ramon, everyone does." smiled the older gentleman.

"You made good time Ramon. Your call was unexpected but not unwelcome." said Mr. B this time with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Crystal is unharmed and free as you requested. Now what is it that you have to offer me?" Mr. B. was going to let Crystal go much closer to auction time, but Ramon's call had been too interesting to pass up. It would have been stupid of him to ignore the chance for someone to owe him a favor.

"I did make good time. Time is really all a retired gentleman has to worry about." replied Ramon. "Thank you for releasing Crystal. Your agreeing to release her on my request has freed me from an honor debt I have been under for far too long. I offer you my services for a single job."

Mr. B smiled a manipulative grin. "Now would your services include that tank-like vehicle you took my helicopter out with yesterday," he quipped. Then with real interest Bossman said, "I had heard that you were an arms dealer of some status in your day, but I had no idea your supplies were so unique. Why should I be interested in working with you at all after a stunt like that?"

"The mini-tank is a toy," said Ramon casually. After a pause, he continued very seriously, "Crystal was leading your attack on her straight to my home. She may not have cared if my property was destroyed, but I felt differently." he snapped. Ramon watched as Mr. B's eyes flashed in anticipation of what would come next. "Crystal is a problem for both of us. You are being forced to take a backseat to her in this auction, and she has so many powerful friends that your business will suffer if she fully sets up shop again. Crystal knows how to get to me on a personal level. I can't allow her to hold that type of power over me again. You want her dead, and with my debt paid, I am no longer honor bound to prevent that from happening. The job I am offering to you is a hit on Crystal the night of the auction. I am the only one that can get close enough at that time. I will do it quick, as I do not want her to suffer." Ramon's tone was sad reflecting how this was an offer made out of necessity and not want.

Mr. B steepled his fingers and thought for a moment. "Killing her will not help me. I need her contacts at the auction. I can kill her anytime."

"No, I assure you that this is your chance. The woman is like a wildfire you let her get started, and you are as good as gone in no time. Trust me, I know from personal experience." growled Ramon. With urgency in his voice Ramon continued, "This is our chance, I know the people she had coming in. They have very high expectations. Crystal only works with them once a year for a reason. They are as dangerous as they are wealthy. They are like you, a step above most people." Ramon saw the pleased look that settled on Mr. B's face. Ramon charged on.

"She struggles to keep up with their demands. These are the clients not fully under her spell." Ramon paused to let Mr. B consider that statement. "You show them that you can provide quantity and quality. Deal with them as an equal not as a middleman, and they will accept you. She just becomes someone who knows too much. I take her out tying up the loose end. You have just solved their problem. Step up as the man in charge, no one is stressed and business seamlessly transfers to you. I go back to retirement, free of my burden."

There was silence at the table. Ramon saw the calculating looks that flashed across the man's cruel face. Ramon was about to add more to his argument, but the man across from him grinned wolfishly. Ramon fought not to react as he watched Mr. B bite down hard on the bait, "I believe we have a deal Ramon. Stay and have coffee and we will go over the particulars." Watching the overly confident man signal for the coffee, Ramon thought of the little talk he had shared with JJ before she left, and how glad he was that she would never need to profile him. The results he had witnessed showed that she was just far too good at her job.

* * *

Several hours had passed since JJ discovered Emily in her room. Stirring, JJ found she was being held tightly in Emily's arms. She smiled and nestled into the warm shoulder with a contented sigh. With a tender touch, JJ started to caress around the multicolored bruises that were centered over Emily's heart. They were damn good shots considering that she could barely stand up at the time. JJ shuttered at her actions, and what she could have lost.

"If you are blaming yourself, stop it." a soft sleepy voice said in JJ ear. JJ went to shift position, but Emily held her tight. "Not ready to let you go yet." Tender kisses touched JJ's forehead. Resting for just a second, JJ pushed off again causing Emily to laugh. "I don't think so," Emily rolled holding JJ and pinning her underneath her body. Emily took full advantage of the situation sliding down and kissing the lips and neck of her trapped partner.

"Oh yeah," said JJ and reached around grabbing Emily's arm while moving her leg up just slightly. Emily let out a quiet moan that vibrated on JJ's neck. JJ twisted quickly, and Emily found herself looking up into JJ's dazzling smile. Emily reached up with her free hand, but JJ grabbed it and pulled it up even with the arm she already had in her grip. The kisses that followed were long and deep, finally breaking JJ said, "Two can play that…." she stopped mid-cliché. She released Emily and rolled off to the side. She had about said game. This was not a game to JJ, and she didn't want it to be a game to Emily either.

Emily felt that JJ wanted to say something, so she reached out and grabbed her hand. Carefully she pulled the beautiful blonde into a simple embrace. "Talk to me." Emily said and then just waited. This huge change in their relationship would need time to take hold, Emily knew that and figured JJ did too.

After a moment JJ said, "Thank you for answering my questions. It was unfair for you to hear them as you did." Emily made to protest, but JJ stopped her with a soft kiss. "Yeah, I know it wasn't my fault. I still think it was unfair, and as much as I truly appreciate the outcome of my drug induced ramblings," JJ traced light fingers down Emily's arm then took a deep breath and continued, "I think you deserve answers to your questions as well."

Emily sighed and pulled JJ closer, after a few moments she said, "Okay that's reasonable, but I haven't asked you any questions. So I'm going to make you a deal. You," Emily pulled JJ's hand to her lips and kissed her palm. "You will owe me the answers to two questions when I am ready to ask them. Until then we won't worry about it." She kissed JJ's soft hand again and sat up. JJ recognized the change in her partner's demeanor. She was shifting gears moving the emotions she was feeling to the back of her mind and refocusing. There would be time to come back to this conversation, so JJ let Emily side step this time.

Emily's bare back and shapely hips begged to be touched as she sat on the edge of the bed. JJ ran her hand lazily down the exposed skin. Emily turned into the pattern with a soft sound escaping her lips. Quickly, as if fighting temptation, Emily stood up and started to walk to the bathroom. Looking back at JJ, she said, "I think we have escaped for long enough, I need to know our plan." Then with a look into the bathroom added, "How do you run this monstrosity of a shower again?" JJ smiled and then quickly sat up to move to join Emily.

* * *

"How the hell is that a good idea?" rumbled a male voice that JJ did not recognize. She had left Emily to have her midsection wrapped by some of the medical staff Linda had brought in, and moved to find the intrepid doctor for an update. Being more than a little on edge, JJ checked her gun and then palmed one of the knives she had placed on her person. She listened and heard the voice again, "Take him out right away and interrogate him for answers."

"We do that and we lose the opportunity to root out his whole operation," said Linda with a delayed "Sir," added to the end. "Besides aspects of the plan have already been put in play," said Linda with a little heat in her tone. JJ heard footsteps on the tile behind her, and did not have to turn to know Emily had arrived.

"It's okay," whispered Emily as she listened by JJ's side. "But we better make an appearance quickly before Linda really pisses him off." Emily rounded JJ lightly tracing a hand across her back as she moved. JJ smiled at the contact and followed, interested to find out who the man was.

"Chief Brown" said Emily crisply, "Thanks for coming in person." She moved into the room with JJ following closely behind. Linda looked up, and JJ thought her eyes looked almost as relieved as when she had found her in house of the kidnappers. Emily made introductions and then said, "Have you been given the details of our plan?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Yes I have, and can't say that I agree with any of it." The man, who JJ now recognized by name as Emily and Linda's boss, was setting his jaw for an argument.

JJ broke in and put her skills as a communication specialist to work, "This plan is the only way to find the answers my people need to solve their case. Forcing Mr. B's hand will allow us to track his organ harvesting operation in the US. This is a chance for us to get ahead on this thing." She smiled and the man grumbled and shifted under her intense gaze. "Please, Sir, there are so many people that need answers."

"I didn't say no," he reluctantly replied, then asked. "But there must be someone we can talk to for information on this man's operation. Didn't you apprehend the man that arranged the attack on Prentiss? "

Linda nodded and then added, "I talked to him at length and zilch. He was nothing more than an ultra-twisted lackey. All he shared was that Bossman is a control freak. Working for him is very simple, follow orders and get paid. You don't follow his plans and you are at best dropped as a business associate or at worst dead." While the section chief was considering her words, he began going over some of the notes from the interrogation. Linda looked to her friends to make a comment, and caught a rather intense look pass between the two women. She raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Of course we can always have Prentiss question the man again, or find some more experts in the field of trafficking." Linda said quickly, "She used to be fairly good at debriefing people." Linda's slight emphasis on the last part of the word debriefing caused Emily look at her friend. Linda's eyes twinkled, and Emily shot her a warning look. Linda continued without mercy, "Agent Jareau you've seen Prentiss's work up close. I mean during a debriefing? Is she as good as they say?" Emily was fighting keep her cool, checking that the chief was not catching on to the word play.

JJ raised an eyebrow, then smiled pretending to think, "Yes, she is very good. I would say her technique is exceptional. She starts slowly ….."

"Okay," Emily almost yelled causing Brown to look up from the notes with a puzzled expression. Emily continued, "I don't think an extra questioning session is required." She focused on her boss trying to ignore the other women in the room who were off to the side enjoying Emily's discomfort. "Mr. B doesn't have partners or business associates, he has employees. That was part of taking me to his home. He was showing me that he was the one in charge. Our plan is designed to force his hand. We need him to make the mistake."

It took some more convincing, but Chief Brown finally agreed to go along with the scheme. Asking Emily to show him around, Emily walked the section chief out of the room. Stealing a look back, she saw Linda give JJ a big high five.

* * *

Ramon finally made it back to the compound. Calling everyone into the conference room, he reported out. "I made contact with the man as planned. When Emily was released, I approached Mr. B with the offer." Ramon shook his head, "Can't we find this man's real name, I hate calling him that." The women looked at the older man and he shrugged then continued, "Anyway Mr. B was more than willing to listen to my tale of woe, and would be more than happy to watch me to end you." Nodding to Emily, "He doesn't like Crystal very much." Linda and JJ winced even though they knew it was part of the plan. Emily's brain had her in an analytical space, and she didn't notice.

"Good," said Emily. "We hoped as much. Do we have tabs on his men?"

"Yes, some are positioned outside trying to listen in while others are taking photos. I have turned on the counter measures so they are hearing the best of the Buena Vista Social Club as we speak, and not our conversations. We are limiting our outside movements as much as we can. I have reports that they are watching the airport and major hotels. My people have the proper attire on so our buyers will know who to get rides from and so on. Bossman will get a good look at everyone's faces so he can do his research, but not talk to anyone directly. We need to make sure your various people follow the plan exactly as written." There was a soft knocking sound to the side and everyone turned towards the doorway.

"I did." Spencer Reid said with a smile on his face. "Followed all the rules that is. An effective ruse can only be…."

There was a shout of welcome from Emily and JJ as they rushed over to greet their friend. Introductions were made, "Linda and Ramon this is Dr. Spencer Reid, he will be playing the role of the money man for our production of Catch a Rat." said JJ with a smile. Spencer looking far too happy for his own good, bowed, and then pulled a brief case in front of him rubbing the outside affectionately. He then let his expression change to looming bad guy and laughed his best evil laugh.

"Oh my, we have created a monster." said Emily shaking her head. Inside she was praying that this crazy plan would work.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's Note: Many apologies for not posting this story faster. Hate it when work gets in the way of our fun. Big thank you as always to the reviewers and readers. Your comments are always appreciated.

* * *

"We have more guests," said Ramon as he approached the main entrance of the ranch. Opening the door, there were two distinguished gentlemen moving up the steps. Ramon welcomed them warmly and ushered them in. He paused on the steps and looked around, then moved to follow the new arrivals.

Closing the door he motioned the men to follow him, and they moved in silence down the hallway to the medical rooms. "Linda, I believe these two belong to you." Turning from an area she had turned into the medical command station, Linda smiled broadly at the two men standing beside Ramon.

"Boys!" she yelled and pulled them into a big hug. Ramon rolled his eyes as he left. If he had known this was going to be an Interpol operation slash family reunion he would have asked the cook to prepare more food. Most of the extra participants in this operation were also good friends of one or more of the main players. Ramon's feelings on this were mixed. The inter play between the people would be a very good thing, but if things got violent it could all end in tragedy.

They were missing three buyers, but they were not scheduled to show up until the party began. Ramon gave the report of the arrivals to Emily who was pacing around the computer center. She had been going nonstop, and he was worried about her. She thanked him and then returned to her conversation with Penelope. "The last of Linda's recruits are here." said Emily.

Penelope responded with, "Okay that is Dr. Denis and Dr. Owens they work with her in London. Wait for it." Said the tech queen and then, "There it is." She sounded so pleased with herself Emily had to chuckle.

Emily asked, "What did he hit?"

"Oh our man B just tapped the major search engines, the newspapers and the buried criminal files in London." There was a short pause as Penelope tapped the keys of her keyboard in rapid succession. "He must have some pretty sophisticated programs to pick up what he has from the picture IDs. If he wasn't the bad guy, I would be impressed."

"To impress you means he is scary good." The worry peppered Emily's statement. She had seen all the pictures and research the BAU had come up with on Mr. B and it was overwhelming. This man, if you could call him that, sold humans like cattle and when they didn't sell at his price he had them used for parts, organ harvesting. She had arranged for fifty people to be brought here and their blood would be on her hands if things didn't work out. There were still all those other people caught in his sick operation. Her heart broke at the thought.

"Hey!" said Penelope with a snap. "Don't get cold feet. This is going to work." Emily had to smile at the pep talk. "Beautiful, I want to run some checks on my double checks. Hit me again when the rest arrive. I'm out."

Emily pulled off the head set and double checked the video feeds. Mr. B's men had surrounded the place. It was her guess that the music interference with their listening devices had not made Bossman happy. Checking her watch, she was shocked to find it was noon. They had three hours before Mr. B would enter the house. She had not seen anyone but Ramon since she entered the command station. So she went to check in on Linda. Poking her head into the medical room she found her friend holding court. Linda gave her a thumbs up when she noticed Emily at the doorway. Rolling her eyes, Linda made a sweeping motion with her hands telling Emily to go away and find a certain someone to talk to.

Turning, Emily left chuckling. Linda was almost as excited as Emily that she had made a connection with JJ. Emily had to shut out thinking of JJ all together because her emotions were almost out of control when it came to beautiful blonde. Moving to JJ's room she knocked quietly and when she entered, the room was empty. She moved around the house and did not see her. Entering the computer center again she checked all the monitors, no JJ. Picking up the phone she gave JJ a call. After four rings, it went to voice mail. For the briefest of moments the picture of JJ held captive flashed through Emily's mind. There was a tightening in Emily's stomach as she now moved more purposely through the house looking and still there was no JJ. Rounding the corner she almost bulled Spencer over. "Oh Spence, I am sorry." She said embarrassed at her lack of control.

"No problem." He said as he thumbed through the pages of the book he was reading to find his place again. "It is one of the major dangers of walking and reading."

"Have you seen JJ?" she asked quickly. She was hiding her distress, but her heart was racing.

"Well about an hour ago she was headed to the basement. There is a full shooting and weapons range down there." He said falling back into his reading.

Emily thanked him with more energy than was necessary and then moved off quickly. Finding the opening to the basement, she was down the stairs in seconds. Moving with purpose, she found the door to the range. Forcing herself to wait until the sounds of the shots ended and a soft buzz signaled the range was safe to enter. Throwing the door open, Emily saw the only person in the huge room was at a shooting stall. Hand on hip, JJ was standing at a control button waiting for a target to position itself at the far end of the range.

Emily hurried across the room towards JJ, relief flooding her body. The door slammed behind Emily loud enough to make JJ turn. She saw Emily on a rapid approach. Reaching up and pulling her ear plugs out she narrowed her eyes in question.

"Em…,"was all she got out before she found herself in a desperate embrace. JJ was shocked at first but quickly melted into Emily's crushing arm. Reaching up, JJ felt tears on Emily's face and that scared her. Pulling back she looked at Emily, "Baby what's wrong. Is there a problem…?"

"No, no problem," said Emily now embarrassed at her actions. "I just couldn't…" she broke midsentence feeling stupid. Of course JJ was okay, why wouldn't she be? Emily's emotions were starting lock down and she said a feeble, "Just checking in."

JJ was having none of it. She grabbed Emily's face and forced her to look at her. "What is it?" JJ asked, "Tell me."

Emily let out a rather ragged breath and then touched her forehead to JJ's, "I couldn't find you and it scared the hell out of me." She hugged JJ tight. "I know that you can take care of yourself, but with all that is going on." Emily paused, "I just freaked out a bit, sorry. I just needed you." Her voice broke a little as she finished.

It was JJ turn for a few tears, "Yeah, I can take care of myself, but it nice to have someone worry." She held Emily's eyes and then said, "I'm okay." She laughed softly, stroking Emily's face. "Next time just call Penelope, she can ping me." Emily laughed at the easy solution to her problem that never entered her mind. One should always use military satellites to locate their girlfriend. JJ melted into that laugh and kissed Emily softly.

It was like a switch was flipped. Emily's brain registered just how much she needed JJ in her life. She was going to have to find a way to deal with this, but right now Emily wanted to show her. Emily deepened the kiss as she moved her hands down JJ back. JJ arched into her, and Emily growled as she moved her hands lower. Bending her knees she picked up JJ and placed her on the shooters station.

JJ sucked in her breath and cried out Emily's name when she felt hands slide under her shirt pushing her down and exposing her stomach. Emily's lips seemed to be everywhere at once leaving hot marks along the JJ's bare midriff. The feeling the buttons of her jeans being popped one by one caused JJ to gasp and grab a handful of Emily's hair.

Two cell phones rang simultaneously, "Are you serious?" said Emily. After checking her watch, Emily knew that another of their buyers would be arriving any minute.

JJ groaned and grabbed her phone trying to catch her breath. "Yes." Was all she got out then after a moment she said, "We'll be there, thanks." There was silence as the women tried to calm down. Emily finally leaned back and JJ sat up. Adjusting clothing and rearranging hair, they looked at each other with wistful smiles. JJ pulled the door open, and Emily followed her up the stairs. As their reached the top stair and were about to step out into the main hallway, Emily placed a hand on JJ waist. Pausing, JJ moved to turn, but felt Emily had settled right behind her.

Leaning over JJ's shoulder, Emily gently pulled back JJ's hair and kissed her on the neck. She then whispered softly into JJ ear, "Jennifer Jareau, I am completely, madly in love with you. You wanted to know my questions. My first one is do you think you could ever feel the same way about me?" Without giving JJ a chance to respond, Emily moved forward putting both women in the middle of the hallway. JJ whipped around to say something, but Emily was moving off the other direction. When JJ started to pursue Emily, her phone rang again. Not waiting for the person on the other end to speak. "Yep, I'm on my way." she said louder than she meant, turned on her heels and move to the front of the house. "Damn it, Emily." she said to herself as she struggled to put her partners words out of her head and concentrate on the mission.

JJ walked into the main hall and had to smile as the sight. Alex Blake was standing with Ramon. Turning to JJ she smiled. "I am glad you called." said Alex

"Hey, I needed my team," said JJ. There was a look of gratitude in Alex's eyes that said she was so glad to be included in that group. JJ continued, "Sorry to cut your vacation short." Alex laughed and held her hands out in an 'it happens gesture'. They all moved to the communication center where they joined Emily and Spencer. Spencer did the introductions helping get through the some of the awkwardness that could have accompanied this meeting between the two ladies.

There was a flash on the screen, and Penelope pretty face appeared. "I would make a guess that Alex had arrived. Hey Alex, what's shaken' bacon?" Alex smiled at the smiling blonde in the monitor screen.

"What do you have Garcia?" said Emily

"All the sites have been hit, and I'm afraid this guy just loves Alex for her money." said Penelope.

"I take it he has a thing for my financial records." said Alex. "Good. After spending some time with my husband and hearing all his stories about the abuse and kidnapping he sees, let this guy come my way." Emily smiled as this response. Alex was alright.

"Oooo…..Okay, the fun's about to begin." said Garcia. "My tap into his security camera shows Mr. B is on his way to you. Places everyone. I'm out."

With a quick call to Linda to relay that they had incoming, the household transformed. Some doors were locked while others were opened. Extra personnel went into hiding. The buyers were all moved to the patio area, and the major players gathered some last minute supplies.

Emily watched as JJ climbed the stairs to the bedrooms, and then moved to the patio to join her very important guests. She steeled herself for what was to come. Ramon gave her an uneasy look. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you for everything Ramon. We could not get this guy without you." The older man smiled warmly placing his hand over hers; he held it for a moment then walked off.

Joining Alex and Spencer at their table they waited. Spencer had added some glasses to his black suit and slicked back hair. Emily had to laugh at how much the young man was enjoying himself. She was just about to ask what he put in his hair, when there was a commotion by the door. Ramon entered with Mr. B and a small army right behind him. She excused herself from the table and moved to the men.

Pasting a fake grin on her face, Emily approached the group using her body language to radiate her displeasure. Shooting Ramon an icy look of annoyance, her focus switched to the shorter man, "Welcome Mr. B." she said loudly and grabbed his arm. Leaning in she hissed, "You're early. What are you doing? All these men are going to scare the buyers. I think they should wait outside." She smiled the hard look again. Enjoying her agitation, Mr. B removed himself from Emily's grip with a hard grin.

"Control yourself Crystal." He growled, "Tell me who everyone is." Emily rattled off the pseudonyms that Penelope had assigned everyone. She went to say more, but he walked away instructing his men to station themselves around the room. Mr. B began to move to the tables introducing himself to each person. Watching him work the room, Emily saw he oozed confidence. Approaching the buyers, he addressed them by their assigned name and then dropped a piece of information that was specific to that individual. He gave the impression he knew exactly who they all were.

Mr. B approached Alex with the strut of a man in charge of his own destiny. He asked how her trip to the Middle East was, he had found the private jet information that Penelope had placed. Alex met his haughtiness with a wall of her own. She let him stand there a long time while she looked him up and down, taking a long drag from her drink.

"You are no one to me yet." She snapped at him and his smile faltered, "I understand you have provided the goods we will be bidding on this evening. Come and talk to me once I see the quality and amount of merchandise you have to sell. Then and only then will I take the time to chit-chat with the help." She made a waving motion with her hand to dismiss him. Emily had to stifle a laugh at how well she put the bastard in his place. "Bravo" she thought.

He needed to have his situation rocked even more. Emily nodded to Spencer, who made a show of placing his brief case on the table and pulling out a laptop. He cleared his throat then said loudly, "New and old friends, at your convenience I need your numbers. As per our agreement, you do not provide a verified number you must leave before the sale." There was a murmur around the room, and the buyers slowly started to dig in pockets and purses pulling out cards or folded papers.

Mr. B had moved from Alex and been talking to Linda's friends trying to regain his footing. After the announcement, the doctors dismissed Mr. B coldly and walked away from him. The group did a great job of selling the whole thing, watching each other with mock suspicion. After about ten minutes, all the table members had moved to spend some time with Spencer. Alex took the last turn and then made a show of counting. She waved an agitated hand at Emily. Moving to Alex, they held a heated discussion with a great deal of pointing at Mr. B. Walking back to Spencer, they checked the computer. Slowly conversations stopped at the tables, and people began looking at Mr. B.

Emily moved away from the table quickly. Crossing the room to the man uncomfortable at being the center of some unknown conversation. "What the hell is going on Crystal?" it was Bossman's turn to hiss.

She stroked his arm and flashed that plastered smile to the group then leaned in, "You need to put in your banking information." He pulled his arm out of her grip. She carefully grabbed his arm again, "Don't be an ass, they are all watching. These are not like the lowlifes you deal with, these are dangerous people. Go give the man something now or these people will spread the word that you are not to be trusted. I don't care how powerful you are, they end people for less."

"I'm not buying, I am selling. You did not tell me about this." He smiled and nodded to the tables that were now staring at the couple.

"It doesn't matter," Emily said quietly with a scorching tone, "It is a show of good faith. Everyone is equally exposed."

Bossman pulled away and walked to the table, Spencer looked up with a detached expression from the laptop. "Stop there," he commanded and Mr. B. just stared at him. Taking another step forward, Spencer slammed the screen down on his laptop and glared at the man. "I need your paper please." He held out his hand in expectation of receiving something.

"I will enter it myself." Said Mr. B.

"No, you won't" snapped Spencer harshly. "No one touches my equipment but me. So I ask again for your paper or I will have you removed."

Mr. B. took a menacing step forward and placed his hands on the table leaning into Spencer's face and said, "Like you could." A solid thump sounded as a knife embed itself in between Mr. B's hands and deep into the table. Bossman straightened quickly and looked around, JJ was approaching the table. There was another knife in her hand and she was rolling it between her fingers. She did not say anything as she pried the metal out of the table. Stepping between Mr. B and the table she backed the man up with just her presence. JJ handed Mr. B a pen and a card. Giving him a cold, cold look, she then moved behind Spencer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Spencer grabbed the hand and kissed the back of it then returned it to his shoulder with a soft pat. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand again. "Your card, Sir." Spencer's voice so full of contempt it made JJ shiver. Mr. B filled out the card quickly and threw it at Spencer.

After a moment of fast pace typing, Spencer looked up from the screen and said flatly, "Thank you. Your account is valid." Bossman spun away from the table and was walking swiftly back to Emily. Roaring across the space a booming brash voice said, "Classy, classy, as always, Crystal very classy." David Rossi stood in the entry way to the patio in perhaps the worst shirt ever worn by man. "Is this the newbie?" he entered the room and Derek Morgan followed him looking as badass as any man could. Where Mr. B had brought six men, Derek was an army of one. Emily rushed to greet the men. The rest of the buyers started talking excitedly, and Mr. B was left standing as if he was nothing.

JJ watched as his body twitched with anger. They had to make sure he did not snap. She motioned to Ramon. He got the message and approached Mr. B. "Sir." The tone of respect in the older man's voice seemed to soothe Mr. B and his shoulders relaxed. "I would suggest that you begin your negations now. Crystal will think that she has embarrassed you and that you have lost credibility. She could not be more wrong. See the man who just arrived. He is called Mac and I consider him a friend."

A tall, brooding man had entered the patio, and quickly side-stepped the crowd that had formed around the flamboyant man in the wild shirt. Ramon leaned over and said to Mr. B. "That is the man you want to start with. The others do not openly associate with Mac, but his is the most powerful of this group. They see you dealing with him, and they will take notice." The dark haired man, otherwise known as Aaron Hotchner, passed by them taking a moment to acknowledge Ramon with a quick head nod then dropped a card off with Spencer.

As they watched him take a seat alone, Ramon continued, "You will want to deal with Ann next. She has money." There was a look of doubt in Mr. B's eyes as he looked at Alex, Ramon added, "She is full of herself yes, but she will deal with you." Ramon paused for effect then said, "I warn you about Vegas. You are new to this and may want to steer clear of him. If you do take the chance wait until the very end." Mr. B followed Ramon's eyes to Rossi. "He is ruthless and has an ego unrivaled. You will get the most money from him but don't cross him. The stories of the…."

"Ramon, there you are," called Emily in a sickly sweet voice cutting off the description and leaving Mr. B's imagination to take over. Ramon gave Mr. B a last glance as he moved off. Emily was turned in the direction of Ramon's approach, but what she was really watching was the bee line that Mr. B made to Hotch's position. She smiled as she watched the man get pulled in that much deeper.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's Note: Hey everyone - thanks for the reviews and reads!

The food and the drinks flowed, but the only ones getting any alcohol were Mr. B and his men. Everyone made a good show of it creating the illusion of an increased excitement for the auction. Mr. B moved through the crowd following Ramon's suggestions. Emily checked with Penelope and Mr. B's bank account was legitimate but it had to be a small secondary account. She was hot on the trail of the rest of his money. "Are you ready to track his video feeds," said Emily.

"I am always ready," cooed Penelope.

"You say the sweetest things," growled Linda. "I'm making this a three way." The doctor entered the patio for the first time. She was working the tables, but had altered her earpiece to pick up Emily's conversations.

"You wish," said Emily with a laugh. "Here we go. Tag Rossi he's up" She watched as Linda moved to Rossi's table. Derek step in front of Linda stopping her progress.

Linda eyed the handsome man up and down very slowly and then said, "Thunder is it, Chocolate Thunder."

Derek said in a soft sexy voice, "I believe you must be Dr. Linda Sato." He returned the appraisal and said, "Oh, I think grapefruit would be an excellent comparison."

"Stop it." Growled Emily hearing the giggles of Penelope Garcia across the line.

Stepping aside with a grin, Derek allowed Linda to pass. She made a show of shaking hands with Rossi and then moved on. Rossi waved a hand at Derek and he walked across the room towards Mr. B. putting as much menace into his approach as possible. Mr. B. watched the man coming at him, "I wouldn't come any closer" he said to Derek when he was in earshot. Bossman's men had also taken notice and were watching closely.

"My boss would like a word with you," said Derek. "You have made a point of avoiding him, and he does not take kindly to being ignored." Derek placed his hands on his hips pulling back his jacket just enough to flash the two large guns at his sides. Mr. B. was about to signal his men when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning he found JJ next to him. She smiled thinly at Mr. B, but shot an icy look a Derek.

"You're Mr. Vegas's man, right?" said JJ sweetly. "Please tell your boss that Mr. B. decided who he talks to and when he talks to them. You are in Crystal's house, and I am the only one who does the threatening here." She tilted her head and held Derek's cold stare. "Mr. B you can come with me, we are about to start…."

"Fine, I will let Vegas know that this man hides behind women and is not strong enough to handle his own business." Derek turned. Mr. B. pulled his arm away from JJ with a jerk and quickly followed Derek. JJ could hear Mr. B trying to convince Derek that he had nothing to do with that woman. JJ shook her head, "Men," she thought, "they are so easy."

Derek directed Mr. B to a seat and Rossi downed his fake drink in one shot, "You don't want to talk to me." said Rossi as a statement, not a question, "I can see that. I am intimidating, or so I've been told." Derek let out a low chuckle off to the side. "I see you talking quietly with Mac and Ann, and then Crystal tells me you are the provider of the product tonight. All things human. I buy all things human. I think why doesn't this man talk to me?" Rossi shot him an icy look.

Mr. B. growled, "Crystal talks a lot, but yes I am a human provider. I am an extremely good provider."

"Oh an extremely good provider," said Rossi with a snort. "Show me." He snapped. "What do you have for us today?"

Looking around, Mr. B. pulled out his phone and flashed to some pictures of people obviously held against their will. He swiped over picture after picture. Then looked expectantly at Rossi, if he was hoping to see someone impressed he was sadly mistaken. Rossi said with a cold edge, "Any asshole can download pictures off the Internet. Get him out of here, he is just another of Crystal's false promises."

Derek grabbed Mr. B's arm firmly, "No," cried the man in his grip. Derek held tight but didn't move him. Mr. B madly tapped an address into his phone. "Look," and this time the phone was showing a video feed. It was a boxcar; the people were bound in the cramped space. Dave grabbed the phone and looked and looked at the image with interest. Mr. B relaxed as he saw the smile creep onto Vegas's lips.

"Now we're talking," said Rossi. In Emily's earpiece across the room, Penelope Garcia was reading coordinates from her computer. They had at least one of the locations, two more to go. Rossi continued, "Is this it? Looks to be about twenty here, I was told there would be more." Rossi raised an eyebrow. Mr. B. smiled and tapped the next address, he went to flash the picture but stopped.

"Vegas is it." Said Bossman. He looked at the hand on his arm, and Rossi nodded to Derek to release him. "Mr. Vegas I don't like working through Crystal. I don't make promises I can't keep." He held the phone up to Rossi again. This time it was a dual image, two semi-truck trailers with ten to fifteen young girls in each location. Rossi drew in a quick breath at the scene revealed on the screen. Misreading Rossi's interest entirely he tapped a message into the phone. A man entered the truck and stood up two of the girls roughly and spun them around.

The girls were in cheap clothing and looked to be drugged. "I can provide this type of stock all day, without Crystal's help. I think we should do business directly." The growl that Rossi let out should have made Mr. B. run like hell, but the salesman was so lost in the image of the girls he missed the sound entirely.

"Damn it!" said Penelope so loud Emily had to hide a wince. "His video feeds are coming through a splitter. I have the location of that device, but I need you to get there and tap into the feed so we can get the exact locations of the trucks and train. Emily, I hate to say it but this whole thing will fall apart fast if we don't get to that location before they call for the second round of people."

Emily moved to the center of the room, "My good friends we're going to move this party into the bidding area so we can get started. As promised all buyers will have their own viewing rooms, if you will please follow my assistant..."

"Not yet," said Mr. B loudly. He stepped away from Rossi with a broad smile, "Crystal, Crystal, Crystal, We," he spread his hands out and motioned to the crowd. "We have come and agreement." He motioned to Rossi, Alex and Hotch. They all stood as if supporting the man. He continued, "You have become something of a liability. These good people need more than you can offer. Your sad attempt to pull me in as some type of hired help," he flashed a hard look, "failed. Everyone can see that I am providing for all their needs. I have a better understand of what this class of people deserves. You are no longer needed." JJ stepped out in Emily's defense and threw a knife narrowly missing the man. Derek swung around and shot her before she could make another move. JJ fell to the ground, a puddle of red expanding from underneath her body.

Emily screamed and put her hand to her mouth. With a shaky voice she said, "I have helped you all. I have provided for you the best I could. You're my friends." Her eyes were wide with terror. Ramon stepped up and said quietly, "I am so sorry Crystal." He shot her twice in the chest, and she hit the ground too. The room was silent then talking burst out everywhere. Mr. B called for quiet. "I have everything under control." He reached out to Ramon making a big deal of shaking his hand. "Ramon will you lead us to the bidding area and our buyers to their viewing rooms. The first of my stock will be arriving momentarily, Ramon's staff will check them over and the auction will begin soon after that." Ramon nodded respectfully to Mr. B, and then gestured for the buyers to follow him to the barn area.

Before Mr. B left he motioned to two of his men, "Head shots for them both when the room has cleared, and then get the bodies out of here. Stay and watch this area until after the auction." He looked to the staff around the room and snarled, "Clean this place up." Laughing he followed the stunned crowd.

The two guards split each taking a woman, reaching down to roll JJ over the first guard never knew what hit him. The knife that jammed into his throat silenced his scream. The man standing over Emily moved to position his gun for the shot only to have hers get there first. Two bullets in his head as he looked down at Emily, she rolled away as the man crumpled to the ground. Emily jumped up and turned to see JJ already standing and facing her. Reaching for her earpiece Emily asked, "Penelope you have a location for us?"

"Okay, I knew that was coming but it still freaked me out." said a breathless Garcia. "Locations are on your phones. The replacement guards should be there now." Two Interpol agents came in and started rifling the pockets and gear of Mr. B's men. JJ and Emily found the back way out of the patio to the storage room where then helped each other peel out of the red stained clothing and into fatigues and black t-shirts.

Emily looked down and saw the new bruises forming. "Crap, people have to stop shooting me," she said as her torso looked like someone had used it for art class. JJ shot her a sympathetic smile and pointed to the red patch flaring angrily on her shoulder. They pulled on the rest of their gear and were out of the house in a hurry. They moved to a hedge with a concealed pathway behind it. Moving along this path, they would not be seen by the men Mr. B had surrounding the ranch. They followed the path to the garage and then timed their entry as not to be seen. "Pen, anything on the radio?" asked JJ who was first inside.

"Nope, they are giving the instruction for bidding. This is going to give me nightmares. I've let everyone know to take it slow." reported Garcia. "Looks like we have a small group, ten or so, you are going to have to hurry." Emily made it into the garage while the other two were talking, and had moved to the back of the building.

Hearing a motor, Emily motioned for JJ to join her, "Gotta run, I'm out." JJ clicked off the microphone and moved with Emily out the door and to a covered area on the side of the road. A truck came by and slowed down just enough for Emily and JJ to pile into the back and cover up with a tarp. There was a trap door cut into a larger tool container and the women squeezed inside a false bottom just in time to feel the truck come to a halt.

They listened as the drivers were questioned by Mr. B's men. The tail gate was slammed down, and the tarp was pulled away. There was a pause and then the latches on the tool kit were hit. The lid was raised and light trickled in the edges. JJ and Emily held their breath as the various tools were moved around the container. With relief, the lid slammed back down and all went dark again, the truck began to travel forward but JJ and Emily did not move from their hiding spot. They traveled for five minutes before there was a marked slowing in the speed of the truck.

"Move it," said JJ and she pushed off Emily to roll out of the box. Holding out a hand, Emily grabbed it and was pulled to join JJ in the truck bed. Sliding as fast as they could they made their way out of the truck and were on the ground. Starting to run, they headed straight towards the coordinates that Penelope had sent them.

JJ was moving out fast, her natural athletic ability shining through. Emily did some soft cussing as she forced herself to keep up. They rounded the corner and both hit the ground hard. Three men were standing outside a van. The van was sitting on ground zero. The digital feed had to becoming from inside. Scrambling to cover, JJ hit her earpiece, "Pen, we are at the location. How's it going?"

"It could be better, Linda stalled the process as long as she could but they are three people in. They will be calling for the second group any time. We need to get to the box before they make that call or those poor people…"

"I know Pen, we are working on it. I'm out." JJ touched her ear again and turned to say something to Emily but she wasn't there. "Damn it!" JJ spit out the words as she saw Emily moving down, through the brush, towards the van. Looking over the situation she saw a secondary route and took it. Emily's habit of moving away before JJ could say anything was getting really old.

Emily knew from the look on JJ's face that they were running out of time. The men moved around the van, and she couldn't pass up the chance. JJ would catch up with her. She pulled to within twenty yards of the van and paused. Looking back she didn't see JJ, frowning she thought of doubling back when a motion in the brush caught her eye. JJ had moved down the far side. "What are you doing?" Emily said softly through clenched teeth.

"Jones," called one of guards, "What are we doing out here? Let's go back to the party. Mr. B always saves a girl or two for us. Come on, you know you want to." the man was clearly speaking for himself and the guard beside him. JJ heard the name Jones and recalled that was the name of the man who beat Emily. JJ didn't even have to think twice, she stood straight up and walked towards the van.

"JJ!" Emily called too loudly as she saw her partner stand and start walking towards the men. Emily took a quick look around and then darted as fast as she could down towards the vehicle. As Emily approached the van, she heard JJ begin to talk.

"Why Mr. Jones," the men whirled around and stared at this woman who just appeared out of nowhere. "Sounds like you and your men here might have a thing for hurting women. I was hoping that it was just part of your job description, but now I think it just might be something you like to do." She almost drawled showing just how angry she was. Jones reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black weapon called a kubaton. A metal stick used for pain compliance amongst other things. JJ just smiled at the men and continued, "Why just the other day, you beat a friend of mine with that little stick there." The two associates of Jones turned and took two steps towards the stranger and that was all the farther they got. She hit them with mini-tasers, and they were down fast. JJ made a mental note to thank Ramon for the gift. Making friends with a former weapons dealer had its perks. Throwing the controllers on the ground, JJ flashed empty hands to Jones.

Emily was picking the lock, she didn't know what had got into JJ, but she was buying Emily time to get to the video feed. The lock clicked over and Emily pulled the door open and she jumped inside.

Jones thought he saw the van rock, but he couldn't be sure as he was focused on this woman who had just taken out two of his men. "You can go for your gun, but I don't think you will make it. I'm pretty fast. She pointed to her gun in her shoulder holster. No, if I were you Mr. Jones. I would just beat me like you did my friend Crystal the other day, but then again maybe you can't take me in a fight. I say we find out, throw down our guns and let's have at it."

"You think you can take me in a hand to hand fight. You are one crazy bitch." He snarled and once again he could have sworn he saw the van move. JJ noticed his eye motion and jumped quickly to the side.

Jones flew around to look at her. JJ busted up laughing. "This crazy bitch has you on edge. The big man and his little stick might not be enough to take me down." She jumped to the side again, and Jones growled in frustration getting very tired of this game. "Pull your gun and shoot me, guess you're not man enough to face me one on one." She said in a sing-song voice. She reached up with extended fingers and pulled her gun from its holster and tossed it on the ground.

Emily was hearing all of this and freaking out. She had been on the end of a beating by Jones. She knew if he had been allowed to continue she would not have survived it. JJ was in a seriously dangerous situation. Emily had to work faster to help her. She opened the panel and saw the splitter. She pulled a wiretap out of her pocket and began to search for the correct connection. Of course, it would be hidden in the back of the box. Sliding her hand through the hot wires, Emily caught the edge of the tap. It fell sliding out of sight down the back. Cursing a blue streak, Emily pulled her hand out and grabbed the extra tap in her pocket, having to move back through the maze of wire, this time she was able to clamp the tap on. The small activation light glowed. There was a buzzing sound and the splitter hummed to life. The video feed call was being placed as Emily watched. She prayed that the small device caught the signal.

"Lady, I don't have time for this, so I'm going to make this quick." Jones snarled and he pulled out his gun and pointed towards JJ.

JJ smiled a sad smile then shrugged, "All bluff and no balls, such a shame." She braced for the shot, but instead heard the gun hit the ground. Opening her eyes, JJ flashed Jones a 'now we're talking look' as she motioned for him to get on with it.

"You are so dead." Jones yelled as he raised his fist, kubaton in hand, and started walking towards her. There was hate and excitement in his expression.

JJ pulled her back-up gun from the small of her back and shot Jones in both legs. The man hits the ground in a heap. "Again, men are so easy." She thinks as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes. JJ walks around him and kicks his gun away. She pulls the writhing man's arms back and zip ties them together. She then does the same to the other men she knocked out earlier.

Emily charged around the van, gun in hand and panic in her eyes. She sees all the men out and JJ putting on the restraints. "Oh," she says and places her gun back in the side holster. Still a little shocked Emily continues, "Tap is good to go. Everything okay here?"

JJ stands up after checking her handy work. She turns toward Emily and tilts her head as she slowly begins moving towards her. She places her arms around Emily and holds her close for a moment. Leaning forward so that her lips were right by Emily's ear, JJ whispered softly, but in all sincerity, "You keep walking away from me before we can talk and I will shoot you in the leg too." She kisses her partner's cheek and then moves off to gather her equipment.

"Okay, good to know," says Emily loud enough for JJ to hear and then turns to follow. Slapping her ear, Emily asks, "Pen you there? Please, please tell me that worked."

"I would not walk, run or crawl away from my Peaches if I where you Princess. She is one hell of a good shot." said a laughing Garcia, "Sorry I remotely opened your earpiece and heard a little more than I…. Of course it worked, I never doubted it would. They are moving the box car captives and the trucks will be last. We have the location of both. Go and finish this guy. I am out."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another  
story to read.

Author's note: Finally able to write again - hope to be back on schedule for the rest of the story.

"That will wrap up the second round of our event. All purchases will need to be finalized in the next fifteen minutes." Spencer Reid's voice rang through the bidding area. Mr. B was amazed at the activity in the auction. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before, the bidding was brisk and totally vicious. He found it invigorating and so much more satisfying than the phone call deals that usually framed his business dealings. Mr. B was pleased that Ramon had not steered him wrong. Vegas, Ann and Mac had controlled the bidding from the start. It didn't mean they always won. In fact one of the big wheels was having a very bad night indeed.

Mr. B had joined Mac in his room for the beginning of the event. The stoic man actively participated from the very start of the event. He was unaffected as the first two lots had been taken in grand style by two large overriding bids right at the end of rapid bidding. Even through the viewing rooms were darkened there was really no doubt who had offered the winning bids. "It is just Vegas beating his chest," Mac chuckled just loud enough for Mr. B to hear. After the first two rounds the bidding process had been just as active but there was no huge bid at the end. The group was forcing the overall prices up just enough that if Vegas wanted to sweep the merchandise he would be spending a great deal of money. Mr. B smiled as Mac took the next few lots with no problem. Nodding to the quiet man, Bossman excused himself and move to visit the next room. As the door shut Hotch tapped his earpiece and said, "Heads up Alex, he is heading your way."

Mr. B almost closed the door without entering when he realized he had opened the door to Ann's viewing room. Before he could back out she saw him so he moved forward taking the seat next to her. Alex did her best to make the man uncomfortable. She held a clipped conversation with him and then told him that since he had nothing better to do than sit around he needed to go get her drink refilled. She held the glass out to Mr. B as if he was nothing more than a servant. He bristled but took the glass with a thin smile and left her room. Alex tapped her earpiece, "Morgan he is heading down the hall. Rossi get ready."

Bossman slammed the empty glass into the chest of one if Ramon's staff and barked the order Alex had given him. He did not like most women and that Ann woman did not change anything. Still grumbling he spun and turned right into the right hand man of Vegas.

Morgan stood still as the man bounced off him and stumbled back a step. Holding Mr. B with steely eyes, Derek waited a moment then asked him to join Rossi in his viewing room. Mr. B had no choice but to accept the invitation. When he entered the viewing room the tension was palatable. Vegas was treating this auction like a sporting event and he was losing. The last of the second round was ending, and the outlandishly dressed man was beside himself that he had only won two of the lots. Turning abruptly Vegas narrowed his eyes and said, "Mr. B, I have a request." His tone was flat and all business. "These yahoos are driving up every lot and I am coming up short. I want you to offer the last group as a lump, all the merchandise in one lot to finish out the auction. What do you say?"

Mr. B considered the offer. The auction had made him a considerable amount of money and he risked offending the rest of the group by doing this. "I don't think that the other members…" Vegas cut him off.

"Okay, let me put it this way. I will make it worth your while to do this. You might even say I would owe you a favor if you did this." The way Vegas said this made it seem that this man did not owe favors very often. Ramon and the all the others had acted as if this man was some big shot. There was no time to gather information on Vegas but from what he had seen having this man in his pocket would be a good thing. Mr. B could not help but smile to himself. "Even the most dangerous of these people were eating out of his hand. They were no better than the people he normally associated with," he thought to himself. "They just have so much more money."

"Of course Mr. Vegas, I believe that this can be arranged. I do however expect that the final bid will be more than enough to convince me that I have done the right thing." He left the room with a bounce in his step. Rossi watched him go and then tapped his earpiece, "Ramon you have incoming. All is on schedule."

Emily and JJ had been picked up at the relay van's location by Ramon's men and, following Penelope's coordinates, drove to the semis holding the third group of captives. The three men that they had taken down at the van were hauled away to a holding area set up by the multiagency task force JJ had set up. As they arrived at the captives' location, much to JJ's disappointment, Mr. B's men had already been taken out. JJ's adrenaline was still pumping from her encounter with Jones and she was itching for another fight. Checking on the precious cargo, both Emily and JJ shuttered at the state of the young women in the trailers. JJ, more than anyone there, felt for the girls. They were dressed in the same type of outfit she had worn and looked to be in much the same shape she had been in before she was rescued by Emily. After ensuring that the girls would reach Linda and medical attention, Emily and JJ rode back close to the compound and then made their way back into the house. Once inside they used some of the back hallways to make it to the command center.

Reid was grinning as they entered. "Things are on schedule here, how'd it go?" he asked.

"We have the semis and JJ threatened to shoot me in the leg." said Emily as she reached to exchange earpieces.

"Good and really Emily who hasn't wanted to shoot you in the leg at some point?" said Reid with a smile to JJ who laughed at young man's remark and the look on Emily's face.

They all smiled as they watched Bossman move to find Ramon to make the new arrangements. Emily hit her earpiece, "Hey Garica, how's the loop running?"

"It's a movie worthy of an academy award." Came the fast reply, Penelope was in catch the bad guy mode and her tone reflected it.

Next Emily contacted Linda in the medical area, "Linda how are things going?"

"Crazy, my darling girl, crazy, we are swamped. These people are in terrible shape and they just brought in the group from the trucks. Young girls drugged up similar to what JJ experienced. This whole operation is run by sick bastards that deserve to burn in hell." The doctor said without any of the calm distance you might expect from a medical professional.

Emily heard the tension in her friend's voice and knew she was thinking of the past and her niece's experience. "Linda," Emily said not making any effort to mask her concern, "You going to be okay with this, if it hits too close…"

"Emily Prentiss if you are insinuating that I can't handle myself then you can…" Linda was interrupted before she said something stupid. "I have to go. Out" she snapped and Emily's earpiece went dead.

"It's just stress Em, she didn't mean anything by that," said JJ trying to say something comforting. Emily's face was void of emotion, but JJ knew that Linda's remark had stung. "What's next?"

Before Emily could answer Ramon's deep voice filled the bidding area, "Please resume for places for the last auction lot." The last part of the sting was in action. The command area watched as Mr. B followed Rossi and Morgan back into the viewing room.

Reid's voice was the next sound to fill the area. "All purchases have been cleared. Today's final lot will be a group of twenty women ages estimated nineteen to twenty-three. Due to the high numbers involved in this group viewing will be through video feed. Look to your screens now." Garcia's looped video of the trailers ran and no one would be the wiser that the trucks were now empty. Spencer spoke again, "The group will be auctioned as one lot only. Bidding may begin now."

Emily hit her earpiece, "Remove the extras and take out the exterior guards" With the exception of Rossi's viewing room, the rest of the viewing room doors opened and very cautiously all the rest of the participants left the barn and moved quickly to the house. The extra medical staff joined Linda, Alex and Hotch joined the team in the command room and Ramon's people joined him as he secured his household. On the outside of the compound Mr. B's guards were quietly overwhelmed and taken to the holding area.

"Two million dollars," said Rossi through gritted teeth as he spoke through the intercom. Mr. B was pleased with the final bid amount. He held his congratulation just in case someone else tried to sneak in a last bid but he really had not expected it. The bid was forced much higher that anticipated and Vegas was fuming. After waiting the mandatory five minutes the lot was awarded to Vegas. The man slammed his hand down on the counter. He spun and looked at Mr. B, "This lot better be worth it."

"Of course it will be," snapped Mr. B. He was getting sick and tired of dealing with these people. "Maybe Crystal had been on to something only meeting with them once a year." he thought to himself. On the other hand he had just made close to three million dollars in one night with little to no hassle. The door to the viewing room opened and Reid came in with his laptop in tow.

"Final payment is required in fifteen minutes," the moneyman said and Rossi pulled a card from his pocket and gave it to Reid. Spencer sat so Bossman could indirectly see the screen and he pulled up the program Garcia had set up and began busily entering the numbers.

Mr. B watched the moneyman enter all the numbers and then caught a flash of Vegas' account. He growled to himself as he saw the balance that flashed, Vegas had been holding out. Mr. B thought of the favor that Vegas had promised him. He would definitely make him pay. The moneyman switched screens and opened the screen that must be for the nights exchanges. Mr. B saw the balance jump with the newly transferred amount. Swinging the laptop so it faced Bossman, Reid said in his best crooked business man voice, "Verify the amount in the account please." Everyone turned and looked to Mr. B. He stepped up and agreed that the total was correct. "I will now transfer that amount to your account, minus my agreed upon fee." Said moneyman Reid as he moved to type but a hand was placed on the screen.

"I have a different account for you to use," said Bossman, "but I run this event now so I will type the numbers in." he pushed Reid's hands away and typed in a new set of numbers and then a different URL. Reid thought somewhere he heard Penelope Garcia singing 'We are the champions'. "Finish it," said Mr. B who watched as the transfer cleared. Reid snapped the lid of the laptop down and excused himself from the room. Looking at Vegas, Mr. B said, "Ramon or I will be in touch with you soon. Thank you for attending today. I do look forward to working with you in the future." He held his hand out to Rossi.

Rossi smiled a mean grin and grabbed the offered hand in an overly firm grip, "Oh, I think you will be joining me to check out my purchase. Let's go look at my merchandise now." then grabbed the door and walked out of the room. Morgan held the door but Mr. B pulled out his phone out and placed a call.

This wasn't in the plan. This had been a debate for the team, should they kill Mr. B's phone? It was decided that it was too big of a risk. If he had made a call early on the whole operation might have been outed. The idea was for the last part of the sting to take place at the truck site but they had to work on the fly now. Whatever happened they would roll with it. They were so close to taking this man and his whole setup down.

Emily looked for any ideas as a phone they confiscated at the truck site began to ring on their counter. With no other choice Hotch picked it up. "Get the truck to the compound." growled the Bossman and Hotch replied with a grunting sound and hung up. Everyone stared at their boss but he just shrugged his shoulders. What else were they going to do?

The nondescript reply did not faze Bossman in the least. He was totally focused on the antics of Vegas. The man was going on and on about how badly the auction had gone. Mr. B finally pulled himself away from the man and look around for someone to save him from having to deal with this crazy man's whining. He sighed in relief as he saw Ramon standing at the exit.

Ramon met the small group at the barn door. They were joined by the six men that Mr. B had brought with him. They were now a concern. There was a plan in place to neutralize them on the trip to the trucks but now they were six armed men that needed to be handled if things went wrong.

JJ was on the move without waiting. She stopped by the armory and picked up a gun that would work as a sniper rifle and headed to the roof. Alex and Hotch moved out as well, switching position to the front room to be closer to the action if need be. Reid was on communications with the various police and law enforcement in the area. Emily was stuck in the command center watching. She hated it. She hit her earpiece. "Linda, are you talking to me."

"Of course I am talking to you my darling I am just not always saying nice things." said the doctor with a tone that let Emily know that all was forgiven for now at least.

"We have an issue," said Emily, "Instead of traveling to the trucks, Mr. B called them to drive here. The final phase is going down in the front courtyard."

"Damn it," hissed Linda. "Keep the nasty business as far from the main house as you can. We can't handle many more injured in here."

"Will do what I can." said Emily as she focused on the trucks pulling through the gate. Scanning the scene she saw the men milling around. Emily was watching Mr. B closely and she saw him take a quick look at his phone. Did he just tap his screen? "Penelope did Mr. B do anything with his phone?"

"A moment please," said Penelope. "He did something, but I don't know what it was. It was a really short signal. He might have activated an app of some sort. I am trying to follow it. I will get back to you."

Emily didn't like it. Hitting her earpiece again, "JJ, are you on the roof?"

"Yep, I am looking over the courtyard." replied JJ in hushed tones. "What's up?"

"Bossman just hit his phone and activated some type of app." Emily replied not hiding the worry in her voice. "I think he just called in back up. Keep an eye out and let me know if you see anything?"

"Will do." said JJ. "You watch the yard. I have the rest covered."

Emily refocused on the yard and crossed her fingers that things were going to work out. The trucks had come to a stop and Morgan didn't wait for Mr. B to call on one of his men to get the keys. He moved to the cab and called for the keys. The agent driving the truck tossed him the keys. Morgan held everyone's attention as he held the keys up to Rossi. Dave nodded and Morgan walked to the back of the truck.

"Come here," called Rossi and he motioned to Mr. B to join him. "Let's take a look at the type of product you offer for two million dollars." He motioned for Derrick to open the back.

"Emily," called JJ, "there are dirt trails along two roads heading this way. Looks like you were right we are going to have company."

"Not if I can help it," growled Emily. "JJ I need you to handle the courtyard. Keep Rossi, Morgan and Ramon covered. You're the best shot here and I need to handle this." There was a silence that Emily knew was JJ counting to ten as not to say unkind things. "I didn't just take off this time." Emily said softly.

JJ was not happy, "Okay but you stay safe and keep your earpiece on. Your earpiece goes dead and I am off this roof and after you. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you." said Emily. Turning her attention to Reid she had him redirect the people they had in place at the truck site to address the new arrivals from the East. She would have handle the threat that was arriving from the west. Emily double timed it out of the room and headed for the garage. She found a lock up that Ramon kept some of his larger and nastier toys in and then quickly loaded some into one of the modified pickups.

Just as Emily pulled out the back gate, Morgan threw open the doors to an empty trailer.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's note: Thanks again to all readers and reviewers.

The sound produced by the number of guns being pulled in the courtyard was audible all the way to JJ on the roof. Her attention had been on Emily leaving out a gate at the back of the compound and she had turned just in time to watch all hell break loose in the courtyard. "Crap," she mumbled and then tapped her earpiece, "Hotch and Alex are you seeing this?"

"We see it." they both muttered into JJ's ear.

Almost every person in the courtyard had a firearm pulled and pointed at someone. Morgan had his two large hand canons out. One pointed at the nearest guard, and the other was moving steadily back and forth in front of the others. Mr. B's men split their attention between Morgan, Rossi and Ramon. Rossi, holding two guns of his own, had them both trained on Mr. B.

The team watched as Ramon started moving. Shaking his head, Ramon calmly walked to the middle of the mess and held a hand up. "Gentlemen, I believe that we can discuss this better if we lower our weapons." He reached up and ran his hand through his hair. It was an unusual movement for the man, and it caught JJ's attention.

"Penelope activate Ramon earpiece now please." JJ asked as she steadied the rifle and aimed at the group.

"On it." said Penelope who was not at all happy with the situation.

Ramon's voice flooded JJ's ears, "Of course I could also just have my people take you out for drawing guns in my home." JJ steadied her breathing; all of Ramon's people had been moved to secure areas or were out in the field at the detention area. JJ, Alex and Hotch were what remained of Ramon's people. JJ didn't wait, she found her target, the guard holding a gun pointing straight at Derek. She took a deep breath and then released it, slow and easy. She shot the gun out of the man's hand. Ramon smiled as everyone else hit the ground and guns dropped from hands. "Oh, very good," Ramon said quietly as he chuckled deeply.

"You're welcome," said JJ with a grin. JJ tapped her earpiece and spoke to Reid. "Spence what's the status on our incoming?"

"From what I hear, the task force has intercepted the assault from the east. It was nothing more than four or five jeeps, eight to ten people. They have taken them easily and are on the way here to help, but they say it will take a while." He paused like he didn't want to say anymore.

"It's okay Reid, just say it." said Alex who had been listening in. "There is more isn't there."

"The major force is coming in from the west. Emily is heading into a real mess." Reid said his tone expressing his dismay. "Penelope I am sending you some of the images sent by the task force. Can you tell us more? Also I am waiting on what the delay is with the task force's arrival. "

A short pause then a moan sounded as Garcia came on the line, "Info from the pics you sent is not good. From the symbols on their clothing they are a mix of guerilla army and mercenaries called the Bandits. Their camps are in the mountain regions around the country, and are responsible for so much bad stuff I can even begin to list it. Connection to Mr. B might be their reputation as village raiders and all that goes with that including kidnapping. They may well be Mr. B's suppliers in the region."

Emily was no longer his agent but Hotch's role as team leader surfaced, "Emily are you hearing this?" called Hotch. There was no reply. "JJ?" he called but he already knew what he would hear.

JJ was running before Penelope could finish her description. She slapped her ear, "Hotch you have to take the roof, I am going after Emily. If the Bandits make it here before the task force we are all going to be in big trouble. "

Hotch ground his teeth together, but he knew he could not stop her. "Be careful we need both you and Emily back here as soon as possible." He wanted to do so much more but they were just spread too thin.

Alex tapped his shoulder, "I've got the roof." The tall woman was off at a run. Hotch wondered how he managed to surround himself with such strong women. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time. He refocused on the group in the courtyard and hoped that Morgan, Rossi and Ramon could pull off the end of the sting.

JJ hit the main floor at a run. A quick stop by the armory allowed her to gather as much weaponry as she could carry. Not worrying about who saw her, JJ ran for the garage. Seeing a Jeep, JJ jumped in and fired it up. She was backing up and ready to peel out when she caught a glimpse of something in her rear view mirror. Slamming on the brakes she jumped from the Jeep to grab the weapon and load it up. She slapped her ear, "Emily can you hear me?" Static and crackling filled her ears. Emily had not turned off the device. It was malfunctioning for some reason. Something must have happened to Emily; JJ gunned the motor and was on her way to help.

* * *

Emily was in a small depression off to the side of the small dirt road in the fight of her life. "Come on you cowards, just a little closer." Emily ground out between her teeth as she ducked the bullets that flew above her. She had done a good job up to now but sheer number of incoming was the problem. She was rapidly running out of options.

About ten minutes before, Emily was making good time down the road. Time was what she needed. There was no illusion that she could stop the men heading her way. Instead she just needed to slow them down long enough for Mr. B to give up all his secrets, and for her people to get away safely. JJ and the others would protect Ramon and his people. The team had saved fifty people but they could help so many more if they could just pull this off.

The problem was that Emily was driving into this problem blind. She had no eyes on the force heading at her. She cranked the truck around a sharp turn and held on tight as the truck fishtailed around the corner. She slammed her foot on the gas and climbed a steep hill. Emily slammed on the brakes as the truck crested the top. "Holy Crap!" slipped from her lips. There was a line of twenty or so vehicles heading down the road. Large trucks to Jeeps by the look of it. She pulled out some simple binoculars and verified that the vehicles were loaded with troops who were heavily armed. This was more than she ever expected.

The neurons started firing in her brain as Emily searched for a solution that might keep her alive for at least thirty minutes. She figured that by that time the compound should be squared away and her friends would be safe. JJ would be safe. There was only one chance, driving down the hill she dropped off the equipment she had grabbed and then backed up the hill again. Taking a deep breath and putting on her seatbelt as tight as she could, Emily threw the machine in gear and hit the gas. At the bottom of the hill there was a narrowing of the road with a sheer cliff on one side and a rocky wooded area on the other side. Emily was almost at the bottom of the hill when she pulled the emergency brake on the truck. There was a harsh screech and the vehicle slid sideways as the wheels locked. Cranking hard on the wheel, the truck moved up on two wheels and then crashed over on its side.

Emily groaned as her body was slammed around by the wreck, but when the truck stopped moving Emily pulled free from the seatbelt. With body contortions that would do any yogi proud she was able to get free of the cab. Her earpiece went flying at some point and there was no time to look for it. Instead, Emily found the bag of munitions and the other toys she had taken from Ramon. "This is going to cost me a fortune." She thought. She moved off quickly to begin setting up her trap.

* * *

Ramon stood in the middle of all men who were either on the ground or crouching low. "You can get up now, but I highly suggest that you leave the guns on the ground." Slowly everyone got to their feet with nervous eyes watching for signs that someone was still armed. Ramon cleared his throat and then walked to the man cradling a hand with at least two broken fingers from having a gun blown out of his hand. He gently grabbed the man's hand and inspected it, "Perhaps you would rather keep testing my patience." Everyone stopped worrying about the guns.

"Ramon!" snapped Bossman. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Take these men out. You are working for me now and I demand that…." He was cut short by the look on Ramon's face.

Narrowing his eyes and glaring at the little man, Ramon turned to Derek and motioned for the keys. With all eyes on the older man, he walked to the second truck. Opening the second trailer he showed the second empty hold. Rossi let out a string of cuss words worthy of any pirate. He also started to list all the things he was going to do to Mr. B. when he got free. Derek had to fight to keep the smile off his face as Bossman paled. Working with the horrible thing they saw on a daily basis, Rossi's list was gruesome and quite inventive.

Ramon put a hand on Rossi's shoulder to calm him. Swinging around Ramon stared at Mr. B. and then spoke in that low dangerous growl, "I worked with you to bring this event to a successful conclusion because I made an agreement with you, and I keep my word. I have at no time been your employee." he hissed the words as they were bitter in his mouth. "You have not fulfilled you obligation to this man. I am no more than an interested bystander right now. This is entirely your problem. I am only worried about my people and my property. I want this resolved and for all of you to get out of my home. You can't solve it yourselves. I will solve it for you." Ramon's voice was so low that it was a rumble.

Derek had to stifle a laugh at the look that crossed Mr. B's face. He was so angry and confused that his blood pressure might just cause his head to pop right off his neck. Rossi spoke up, "I hear Ramon, but right now I am out two million dollars. Out of respect for you and your house, I will give this second rate lowlife ten minutes to make this right. "

Mr. B smiled, there would be so many of his confederates here in ten minutes that he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

The first of the Bandits' Jeeps rounded the corner and found an overturned truck blocking the road. That wasn't the oddest of thing. There appeared to be someone standing on top of the truck. As they pulled closer they discovered that someone was a woman. The leader of the groups had the vehicle come to a halt as he evaluated the situation. The convoy stopped behind the lead car. "Sir, what do you want me to do?" asked the driver to his commander.

"Go see what this is all about?" hissed the man looking at his watch. He watched as the younger man jumped from the Jeep and ran ahead yelling at the person standing on the wreck.

Not letting the man get too close, Emily pulled a hand gun and peppered the ground in front of the man stopping him in his tracks. In perfect Spanish, she informed him that he needed to take his group back to their camp and not come back to this area again. When he did not move she shot the ground in front of the man again to get him moving back to his car.

The commander in the Jeep barked a harsh laugh, the nerve of this woman. He stood up in the Jeep and yelled at the stupid woman that he had heard her request but he thought he would just kill her instead. He motioned to the men closest to him to pull their guns. The woman just raised her hands in a 'whatever' motion and then calmly reached down and the pulled a large tube to her shoulder, before the commander could do anything she fired a grenade at his car. The man dove from the vehicle as it erupted in a ball fire. He was conscious just long enough to see the woman adjust her aim to the cliff side and fire into the rock face. The cliff side erupted and the dirt and rock rolled taking out the next five or six vehicles in the line, and blocking the road thoroughly.

Diving for cover, Emily grabbed a few hand-held grenades and tossed them for all her might and then dashed to the far side of the road. She had stashed various weapons across the road block. The machine gun area she had set up in a protected section of the truck was at the far end of the landslide. She grabbed the first gun and climbed. The men looked like wasps after you disturb a nest. They were flying around in all directions and ready to kill something. Emily started to lay down fire in the direction of the some of the men that were trying to move forward. She got two of them but more importantly she drove the group back.

Emily kept at it, moving from area to area blasting at the group of insurgents. There were trapped in a small area and their large numbers were held at bay. The best case scenario would be that over time they would give up, turn around and leave. Worse case would be that they made a full on assault and overwhelm her position. The Bandits weren't leaving, and she didn't want them to get comfortable enough to make a charge. Emily kept up the bursts of gunfire as long as she could before the return fire became too much. She would then launch another grenade at a vehicle to drive them back again.

When she had them running for cover she grabbed the last three grenades and one of the machine guns with as much ammunition as she could carry and ran back up the hill and dove into a small depression off to the side and waited. Emily had bought the team as much time as possible. There was one trick left but she was going to have to bide her time to get the most bang for her buck.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi did not have to do any acting to show how sick they were of watching Mr. B waste time. He was on his phone calling multiple people in an attempt to find out who had hijacked his captives. Penelope was of course tracking and forwarding every call to the task force. The calls he made were nonsense calls to stall for time. Rossi was sick of it. "Ramon," he said in his best mob boss tone, "I believe this guy is stalling for time." Mr. B looked up and started to babble on about finding out what happened. Derek, who had just been waiting, smashed a fist into the jaw of Mr. B's guard that was closest to him. The man crumpled to a heap. The rest of the men went to move forward and a line of gunfire slammed the ground in front of them stopping them in their tracks. Alex smiled broadly and let out a little laugh.

"Easy people," said Hotch sensing his team was starting to get antsy. "Watch for Linda then Rossi bring this home."

"Times up Mr. B," said Rossi with a cruel grin. "Where is my merchandise?"

Mr. B opened his mouth but he had no answers. Where the hell were his people? His ten minutes were up and still he had no help. He turned as if he was going to walk away and a bullet hit the ground right in front of him. Pausing he turned with a slimy grin and was going to say something in his defense when he saw Crystal's second, the doctor, come running out of the house. She stepped up to Ramon and passed him a piece of paper and then quickly turned and ran back to the house.

Ramon read the paper and then sighed. Walking over to Mr. B, he slapped him hard across the face. "The Bandits are on their way to my home. My men have intercepted them and convinced them that it would not be in their interest to complete the trip. They said they had been contacted by you and were traveling here on your request." He paused then grabbed the man by the collar, "Vegas this man is yours to do with as you please. His men move to interfere and my people will kill them."

Ramon held Mr. B as Derek approached, "I don't need guns to beat your sorry ass to death so you get on that phone and get Mr. Vegas his merchandise now or you die."

* * *

There was the roar of one motor, than another and another. Emily knew that she had run out of time. She had taken out a few of the scouts they had sent around the roadblock, but she was virtually out of ammunition after using the last of her grenades. She started to move back up the hill staying covered. Emily had expected them to drive around the side into the wooded area. Some of their vehicles could overcome the boulders and rocks between the trees. Instead they were coming through the middle by using two large trucks to clear a path.

A beat-up metal sheet had been attached to one of the trucks to act like a bulldozer blade. The second truck had a huge extended grille that was pushing the rest of the rubble out of the way. Emily figured by the look of the men she had seen up close they were guerrillas. They were used to running off the main road and breaking through reinforced areas and clearing roads. She had no more firepower to take out or stop vehicles.

The two IED she had fashioned were in her overturned truck and she just had to shoot them to have them detonate. The way the trucks were making their way through the roadblock Emily was out of time. They were going to push her truck to the side and she would lose sight of her last weapon. Emily turned and took careful aim and nothing. Her gun was jammed. Yelling in frustration, Emily tried to clear it but it was no good. She had no choice but to run for it. They were going to break through and that would be it, ten or more trucks of mercenaries headed straight for Ramon's home and her friends.

Emily turned to move out of her covered area to run when she heard the heavy report of a large machine gun. It was coming from behind her. Emily had a hunch before she turned around but still it was a surprise to see JJ with the Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun up on a tripod in the back of a Jeep. Her back was braced against the roll bar. She had the gun wide open peppering the area with cover fire.

When JJ had crested the hill and saw the overturned truck and the landslide she feared the worst. There were vehicles scattered by the landslide and more trucks backed up behind the road block. The various vehicles were moving and it looked the Bandits were attempting to plow through the block.

There were bursts of gunfire from the side and that is when JJ saw Emily. She was off to the edge of the road. She was covering the trees to the left and had just taken out several Bandits trying to come around the side. JJ watched as Emily stood and started to move back up the hill. The adrenaline rush that hit JJ was a plus as she lifted and positioned the tripod and the heavy gun. She threw open the ammo box open and loaded the gun. There was a yell and JJ looked to see Emily struggling with her gun. The trucks were about to break through and JJ needed to cover Emily. JJ set herself and then opened up the gun.

It went without saying that Emily was extremely happy to see JJ. She was even happier to see her gal in possession of a huge machine gun. As she ran up the hill, Emily motioned to JJ to hit the truck. JJ swung the gun and put a line of fire into the wreck. The machine exploded and more of the cliff came rolling down. The two big trucks were knocked off the road along with several more of the vehicles in the wave of falling debris.

JJ redirected her fire over the new slide and had to smile as she watched the four remaining Jeeps turn around and drive quickly in the other direction. Emily cleared the top of the hill and ran to the jeep. JJ secured the gun and jumped from the back of the vehicle pulling her partner into a tight hug. Pulling back both women were grinning. "So where's your earpiece?" said JJ with a laugh. Emily was about to answer when a helicopter flew over them moving fast and low. It had come in the direction of Ramon's place.

JJ slapped her ear, "Reid, what's happening?"

Reid came back fast, "He got away, Damn it! Mr. B got away."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers! The story reached over 100 reviews - too cool! Thanks again.

* * *

Ramon held Mr. B as Derek approached, "I don't need guns to beat your sorry ass to death so you get on that phone and get Mr. Vegas his merchandise now or you die." Derek grabbed the small man and gave him a quick, fast shake.

Mr. B felt his world starting to crash around him. There was nothing he could do but give these people what they wanted. "Take your damn money back. I don't know what happened to your merchandise." He sneered. "I've been somehow set up and I frankly don't care anymore."

Rossi barked back, "I have money. What I don't have is the product that you promised to provide. Since this has become such a problem you now owe me double. I need forty people for my trouble. Males, females, adults or children, I don't care, make some calls and make the arrangements now." Rossi ended his threat by thumping the man chest with the finger he had been jabbing in his face.

The phone calls that Bossman made this time were not the stalling calls of before. Penelope who was manning the communication traces, watched as the signals were bounced to locations all along South America and then into the United States and even into Europe, mainly the UK. The proper authorities in all these areas now had vital information to move on these criminals. They had Mr. B's suppliers and his money trail. The teams' plan had worked. Penelope smiled broadly; this thing was coming to an end.

Reid's voice came on Hotch and Alex's earpieces, "A portion of the task force is approaching from the east. They should be here in less than ten minutes. The rest have reported back to the detainment area to secure their new captives. Also a Director Brown from Interpol radioed in he is on route from San Rains, he will be here any minute by helicopter."

"Bloody Hell!" said Linda sharply. "Why is he coming back here?"

"Who is Director Brown?" asked Alex.

"A huge pain in my ass," hissed Linda. With better control she continued, "He is the section chief over Emily and when I am out in the field he oversees me too. He has already been here once to check on the operation."

Still watching the scene unfold in the yard, Hotch's gut started talking and the BAU leader didn't like what it was saying. Brown came all the way from London for this operation? This was an unusual job but it just didn't make sense for someone of that level to be on site. "Linda," said Hotch, "was Chief Brown involved in the Crystal operation eight years ago?"

"Yes and no," said Linda. "He has never been in the field but back then he was working under our original director. He would work as an errand boy more or less. He would just pop in now and again." There was a pause as Linda had caught the tone of Hotch's voice. She continued with concern lacing her normally strong voice, "Hotch, my dear boy, you are not suggesting that he is somehow involved with all of this."

Reid broke in, "Hotch, Brown just told the task force to hold off until he could assess the situation. There is something not right about…"

The thought came too late. A helicopter buzzed the courtyard and the game changed. Three large stun grenades were dropped into the yard. The flash bangs were placed perfectly. All the men in and around the trucks were flattened by the concussion of the weapons. The chopper hovered above the area and the disturbance of the blades coupled with the big gun on the front of the machine kept Alex ducking for cover and preventing her from getting any shots off. Hotch started out of the building but second round of flash bombs were released. He hit the ground hard and did not move.

Lines dropped from the aircraft and two men zipped down into the chaos. One grabbed Mr. B while the other provided cover. Hooking up a harness to the listless man and then began a rapid ascent back to the chopper. Reid was yelling across the earpiece calling for any type of information he could get. "Can anybody hear me?" he asked. Linda and the task force commander were the only ones to respond.

"I can't find everyone," Reid yelled as he frantically checked the various screens seeing flashes of activity between the drifting smoke. "I think they have grabbed Mr. B. Looks like the task force's arrival will not be in time to intercept, they are still two minutes out. Everyone stay down until we have help. We will have to catch up to Mr. B at a different time."

"Hell No!" shouted Linda and she ran for the yard. She arrived just as the last man was being pulled into the helicopter. She pulled her service revolver and fired off several shots into the midsection of the chopper. Return fire riddled her position as the chopper flew away. When the smoke cleared not a single person remained standing in the courtyard.

Calm fell over the compound and Reid ran outside to help where he could. The control center had to be manned but Reid felt terrible that he hadn't been able to do something more as he surveyed the scene. He found Linda in a heap on the ground. Assuring himself that everything was safe, Reid slapping his earpiece he called for the remaining medical personnel and got assistance for Linda and the rest of the people recovering from the attack including Hotch. He had suffered previous injury do to explosives and might have experienced the same type of damage again. Alex was finally free to move with the hovering craft gone. She charged into the yard and checked on her team. She secured Mr. B's men and then met the task force that had just pulled up to the gate. There was a series of four quick beeps and JJ's voice filled Reid's head. "Reid, what's happening?"

Reid came back fast, "He got away, Damn it! Mr. B got away."

There was a short silence, "Is he in a helicopter?"

"Yeah, we were attacked JJ. Linda and Hotch are hurt, I don't know how badly. Everyone else is recovering from the flash bombs. The task force is here." Reid sounded as desperate and frustrated as JJ had ever heard him. It broke JJ heart to hear about the injured but she had to push her feelings aside.

"We see the chopper. We will do our best to bring it down." Said JJ. "Keep us posted."

Emily had caught pieces of the message as Reid's voice was loud with shock. She had jumped up to the big gun and reloaded it. Moving to the side she made room for JJ who took over and opened the big weapon up in the direction of the chopper. She fired until the ammo can ran empty. At first it looked like the gunfire had no effect but then the craft started to emit a small trail of dark smoke. They hadn't stopped it but they had damaged the machine. It would not be in the air long and the smoke would lead them right to where they landed.

Reluctantly, Emily kicked the big gun out of the back of the Jeep. With no ammo left the thing was just taking up space. JJ moved up and took the wheel firing up the motor. "Off to the left," directed Emily sliding into the passenger seat. "We can make it through the trees. Just have to make it over a few larger rocks and around the slide."

"Check out the stuff I grabbed from Ramon," said JJ as she wheeled her way through the brush and trees. "What remains of the Bandits are not going to be very happy to see us. We need to be ready."

Slapping clips into several of the guns Emily said grimly, "What the hell happened? Tell me JJ, I heard part of it but I need to know the rest." Reluctantly JJ shared the little information she knew. Emily eyes told JJ that she was going on emotional lockdown but JJ noticed that by the way Emily was gripping her gun anger might not have received the message.

JJ slapped her earpiece as she worked to find a clear path around the wreckage and the rest of the landslide, "Reid what's the story." Nothing but static hit her earpiece. Trying again she opened a line to Penelope. "Pen can you hear me." Again there was a static filled signal but JJ could just make out her friend's voice.

"It is about time someone talked to me. What happened? One minute I am relaying all of Bossman's dirty little secrets and then nothing. Radio silence." snapped a very worried Penelope through the crackle.

"We have problems Pen. Try to track our cells if you can. Ramon's place was hit with an attack of some sort. They grabbed Mr. B but we damaged their chopper and are following. Hotch and Linda are both hurt, but we don't know how badly. We'll keep you posted as we can. I'm out." JJ didn't have time to wonder how much of her message got through because they had company.

As Emily and JJ rounded the end of a burned out truck, they found themselves facing four Jeeps and what remained of the Bandits attack force. It looked like they had driven directly into the rendezvous spot for the Bandits. The only saving grace was that the Bandits were as surprised as JJ and Emily by the encounter. Emily yelled to JJ to floor it but she was already on it. JJ cranked the small Jeep in a tight arc managing to keep all four tires on the ground, she flew around the other vehicles and through the group of men who dove to avoid getting run over.

Urging JJ to get as low as she could, Emily leaned out the side with a machine gun aiming low. She rained bullets into the tires of the vehicles blowing out as many as she could in the quick pass. Emily jumped to the back as they made it by the group and laid down cover fire into the hoods of each machine as they pulled away. The group of men had scattered and the return fire was coming from every direction. A shot blasted a hole through the windshield but the Jeep made it through.

As they pulled away they both knew the small amount of damage Emily caused would not hold the mercenaries off for long. They would be on their trail in no time. With no RPGs or bigger weapons available this was the best they could do until they found something they could use. JJ was pushing their little Jeep for all it was worth. There was no more rubble and the little Jeep was made for this type of travel. Emily was reloading her guns in the back and watching their back. It was only when she climbed to the front and turned towards JJ she saw the blood. JJ had a smear of blood on her left cheek and Emily saw that she was cradling her left arm to her side.

"JJ, damn it, pull over now." yelled Emily desperate to know just how hurt JJ. Her entire focus switched to JJ's wellbeing.

"Can't we are losing the smoke from the chopper," said JJ trying to point with her arm and wincing. Emily didn't care about the helicopter any more, she wanted to help her partner. JJ continued, "We can't pull over just yet. This bastard is responsible for so much heartbreak, he can't get away."

"JJ you're bleeding." cried Emily

JJ was having none of it, "I think it is just a bad graze across my left shoulder. I'll be okay." said JJ working keeping her focus on the road and not on the ache in her shoulder and the blood oozing down her arm.

Cursing a blue streak Emily piled into the back and found the small, beat up first-aid kit clinging to the side of the Jeep by ancient metal clips. The thing looked older than dirt and Emily continued cussing when she ripped the thing open to find nothing but old gauze squares and iodine bottle. There was a tool kit beside the first aid kit and Emily opened it to find duct tape among the supplies. JJ hit a curve and Emily was knocked on her butt. "Sorry," shouted JJ who was leaning farther over to the side now and had pulled her arm in tighter to her body.

"JJ, Baby, you have to pull over." cried Emily who had repositioned herself.

"No," said JJ firmly through gritted teeth. "The smoke is getting lower, the chopper is going down somewhere close and who knows how close the Bandits are behind us. I can go a little longer." JJ tone brooked no argument but Emily knew here partner was hurting more than she let on.

"Fine," JJ wanted to play the tough gal. Growling Emily ripped off one of her T-shirt sleeves at the seam and wiped down JJ's arm. "Grip the wheel," Emily yelled.

JJ was getting ready to be pissed that Emily would choose now to backseat drive when Emily slapped an iodine soaked pad on the open wound. "Son of a Bitch!" JJ yelled as the Jeep shifted violently. As Emily duct taped the dressing in place she sort of felt sorry, but JJ was being so stubborn that Emily felt she needed a wake-up call as to how badly she might be hurt. Before they could start saying unkind things to one another, the sound of a skidding crash filled the air. The chopper was down somewhere close and they had to find it fast.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's Note: Thanks again Readers and Reviewers for checking in with the story. Your kind comments are much appreciated. In this chapter I felt I needed to give some background information before I moved on to the final couple of chapters. I will be posting the next chapter immediately so the action can continue.

Chief Brown had to be the one to return Sato's fire, he had no choice. He didn't like to get his hands dirty, but he did his best to take out the troublesome doctor once and for all. The second of the recovery crew members had just made it back through the cabin doors. "Get us the hell out of here." Brown commanded the pilot as he looked to the unconscious man at his feet. He instructed the men in the cabin, "Secure him so he doesn't do something stupid like fall out of the chopper." Brown took a seat and closed his eyes. He just needed to get to a country with no extradition with the US or the UK. All his assets had been transferred offshore and he would have everything he needed once he got settled. Looking over to the man strapped in beside him, Brown thought now he could start over. This time he would rebuild with his son by his side. The younger man, Bossman or Mr. B, whatever he was calling himself was his son. They had their differences but both were in need of a fresh start.

Looking out the window, Brown's mind drifted as he thought about how he had ended up on the run. It started years ago; desk duty was his permanent assignment coming out of the academy. He had been hand-picked for the administrative branch of the Interpol. Everyone had congratulated him, "What an opportunity," they had all said. "A nine-to-five job," he could have a family life, a rarity in this business. Brown was in hell. Watching as his peers would leave for field assignments as he was assigned to glorified gopher duty.

At first he played the part of eager up and comer, but that faded fast. They told him it would take time before he could control an operation, he would have to watch and learn first. The men and women he trained with were coming back with these incredible life and death experiences. They had no time for him as they just tossed him their paperwork, and then moved on to the next adventure as he dealt with the bureaucratic bullshit behind the scenes.

One thing Brown did like about his position was that he had access to large amounts of information. He knew information equaled power so he made the most of any opportunity. Research collection was ridiculously easy, utterly ignored in his role as driver or secretary; he overheard the most amazing things. Brown listened to plans by his own agency that bordered on breaking the law. Witnessed blatant cover-ups of actions made in the field, so much so, it was sometimes hard to tell who was in the wrong. What held his attention the most was the money that these criminals were making. Brown had thought, "If they had half a brain they would never be caught. They would have complete control of their own destinies." The thought was very enticing to him.

The turning point had been when he was involved in a political prisoner case. Brown was the driver during the event. Watching as if in a theater, he saw the two prisoners set off walking towards one another, meeting in the middle to exchange a few words before continuing to the safety of their respective people. Welcoming the captured operative back to the fold, one of the agents in charge had said something to the effect that human life was the most precious of all commodities; no price was too high for the right outcome. The words 'right outcome' had caught Brown's attention. Was there more than one right outcome?

At his prison of a desk, Brown started to research human trading and discovered an intoxicating world he had never heard of before. Yes, there were stories one heard in tabloids and sensationalized books, but these were not things that happened in civilized society. Did they? Political exchange was the tip of the iceberg. This was a huge industry that involved all of aspects of human indulgence. At that time no one talked about it. The idea of purchasing and selling people was unheard of in normal circles. If the law enforcement agencies overlooked these events, how could a man of his intelligence ignore such a fine opportunity? This was a way he could control, as the man had put it, that most precious of all commodities, human life. From that point he began to set up his double life. Everything had been perfect until nine years ago. Nine years ago everything had gone to hell and he was paying for it even now.

The mistake was made when Linda Sato's niece had been taken in a random raid. It had been purely dumb luck that the girl had been involved at all. Her school group was touring a remote location in India at the same time a fringe member of his organization hit the same location. Instead of grabbing the locals as was the plan, they grabbed the school group instead. It was an unbelievable stupid thing to do. The school, Dr. Sato and the rest of the family members went directly to the top and an entire operation was formed to find the abducted students. Brown's own director was put in charge of the operation. Brown saw every bit of information that moved to and from the field operatives. Like all the other times he made sure his people were protected, that was until Emily Prentiss got involved.

A friend of Dr. Sato, Prentiss had a different way of doing things; more of an act first get forgiveness later approach. Ignoring protocol, she used her own money and contacts outside of the agency to work her way into a situation where she completed a purchase of one of the students under the alias of Crystal. This cast a light on this underground world and ripped open a portion of Brown's operation. It was all damage control after that, Brown himself had to purchase the remaining students under an assumed identify and arrange for them to be found. He had hoped it would end the inquiry; instead it was like adding gas to a fire. As the 'Crystal Operation' grew he had to fight to hide his involvement and still keep tabs on what was going on. Brown had the people responsible for the kidnapping killed off but it was far too late, too much had been lost. The agency was following all leads straight back to him, Brown cut all ties and let his organization go dormant.

As fate would have it, that door closed and another one opened. Within a year Brown was recognized for his long service to Interpol and given the opportunity to become a true operations director. He would control small operations with the chance for larger opportunities in the future. Once again he found himself moving and controlling people's lives. The pay was not nearly as good but he enjoyed the increase in open power. Using this new influence he interfered with Linda Sato's continued investigation into human trafficking and relegated her to a teaching position. Recently, he took the opportunity to put Emily Prentiss under his control when she returned to Interpol. He would have found a way to repay her for helping take down his little empire but the mistakes of his son had dredged up his long buried past to haunt him again.

Brown's son had been brought into the organization during a moment of weakness. The boy was different, even his father could see that, but to be turned away from school after school was unjust in his father's eyes. Just like Brown, people had pigeonholed his son into a place he did not want to be. Instead of letting the boy find his own way, as he should have, Brown introduced his son to his secret world.

Boyd Brown served his father well and even opened some new opportunities for finding various specialty requests, kidnapping of particular individuals and the like. The boy was smart, good looking and ruthless. There was no limit to what he would do to gather merchandise. More disturbing was he had no limit to what was done to the people after he had them. When his father caught wind of the organ harvesting idea, it was too much. Giving his son an ultimatum, the boy refused to fall in line. Brown turned a small portion of the business over to his son and only offered him the occasional assistance. They had not truly talked to one another in years. Necessity now forced the reunion of father and son.

Now history was repeating itself, Emily Prentiss and Linda Sato were destroying his son just as they had destroyed Brown not so long ago. Worse yet he had been forced to play a part in the boy's downfall. Once again a random mistake was made by an underling. An FBI agent had been taken during a captive transfer. Instead of killing her immediately, the members of his son's organization allowed greed to take over and the whole can of worms was blasted wide open again. Before he could do anything about it, Emily Prentiss had once again taken off on her own, ignored the chain of command and placed Brown's son directly in her sights.

With the involvement of an FBI agent, Brown had tried to end the event immediately. Contacting the woman's agency, letting them know where she was and encouraging them to pull her out for her own safety. The BAU did not pull their agent out; instead they offered her as an asset. Working quicker than he could have ever imagined, the Jareau woman along with Prentiss and a team from the FBI set up a net of surveillance. Both physically and in cyberspace he could not work his way around the coverage without drawing unwanted attention to himself. Some technology genius from the FBI and an old contact of Prentiss, working well out of his realm of influence, effectively blocked him from contact with his son. After that he was forced to watch from the sidelines as his son fell for the craziest of operations. It was just a matter of time before they discovered the connection between the two men so Brown moved before that happened. He called in favors and set up the compound raid.

Leaning back in his seat he relaxed, he was on his way to a new life. The chopper was suddenly hit by gunfire. "What the hell!" the pilot yelled, doing his best fly out of the range of the attack but the craft continued to be hit. For a moment it appeared that all was good but a loud popping sound followed by flowing smoke let them all know that they were in real trouble.

"Get us down now," growled Brown who look at his son that was starting to come around, "Find us another way out of this mess."

Reid was using more hand gestures then Alex had ever seen as he was talking to a group of dignitaries that had descended on the detention center. Moving the base of operations to the outside location took unwanted attention from Ramon's home and kept Ramon from running into people who may not be so happy to see him. Alex and Reid were handling all the task force interactions as the rest of the team recovered and prepared to follow JJ and Emily. The whole team had wanted to immediately follow after the women but they had responsibilities to take care of before they could move out.

Before all these extra people had arrived, Alex and Reid had made arrangements for their detainees to be transported to the care of the local law enforcement and contacted the consulates of the captives they had in their care. They had reported in to all the pertinent agencies. The job should have been done but everyone they contacted had insisted on sending someone help with the wrap up. Alex and Reid felt as it would have been better to face the Bandits then the horde in front of them.

Trying to work with groups from all the different countries had become a nightmare. The operation was a tremendous success. Hundreds of people were being freed from captivity around the region. A well organized trafficking ring was stopped and more and more arrests were happening as time went on. All the various agencies wanted their piece of the limelight for being involved. The team didn't really care. They had two members down with medical issues, another two that were missing in action and the man responsible had escaped.

"You handed it. I don't care!" yelled Reid in exasperation slapping a clipboard into the chest of an excessively pushy man from the US embassy. Reid walked away from the group who gaped slack jawed at his retreating back before resuming their attack on the new guy in charge.

Alex smiled and looked at her watch, "You lasted fifteen minutes longer than I did." Reid rolled his eyes.

"Just another reason to get JJ back sooner than later." He growled. "Let's pick up the others and go find JJ and Em." Alex nodded and tossed him the truck keys as she jumped in the passenger side. Reid was smiling broadly as he turned the big engine over. It was a relief to get back to the team and back to what they all wanted to do, end this once and for all.

Dr. Denis, Linda's associate, was addressing Derek when Spencer and Blake joined him in the command center of Ramon's house. "Agent Hotchner is being treated for severe vertigo and possible damage to his eardrums. We have him sedated, with his past injuries he was more affected by the blasts than the rest of you. Linda took two bullets to her abdomen and is in surgery as we speak." He paused for a moment. They all knew Linda was his teammate and understood how hard this must be for him, "It is too close to tell right now if she will make it." He excused himself from the group to return to his duties. The three BAU members grabbed their gear and headed for the courtyard more determined than ever to catch this guy and make him pay.

Rossi and Ramon were setting up the trucks in the courtyard. Both men had too much experience with this type of situation and had decided to make themselves useful in other ways. They had worked for a while in silence when Rossi spoke up, "Thank you for everything you have done to help with this crazy scheme. I can't believe you let Emily talk you into this." He paused as he saw a smile cross the distinguished man's face. Rossi continued as he loaded some ammo cans, "You don't have to put yourself in danger any more, but something tells me that you would be going no matter what."

Ramon smiled back to the other man. All of Emily's former team members had been trying to figure out their connection, Rossi was a good one to tell the story to. Ramon stepped to the side and pulled up his shirt, turning to show Rossi his back. Rossi sucked in his breath as he saw three long scars that ran the length of his back. They were strips two inches wide and ran from shoulder to hip. It looked like someone or something had ripped strips of skin off the man's back. Dropping his shirt, Ramon said, "Emily and I have a history, she chased me for a long time trying to put me out of business. She was good, really good, and a true pain in my… ahhh side." Ramon laughed then got serious. "I had a difference of opinion with a client. He felt I turned my back on him." the man chuckled grimly. "He captured my whole family, had strung us all up in a barn. He was making my family watch as he started to skin me alive. Promising me that he would leave me alive long enough to watch the same thing happen to my family." Rossi grimaced at the thought.

Ramon tosses a bag to Rossi and continues, "All of a sudden Emily walks in the barn, singing this off color bar song, they pull guns on her but she just smiles keeps going like she owns the place pulling off her shirt. She walks up to this man in her bra, pulls him away from me and kisses him hard on the mouth." Rossi laughed and so did Ramon. "The men surrounding my family started to whistle and clap, and all that goes with that. They dropped their guard and focused on this crazy woman. She only had three other people with her but they easily over took the distracted men and my family was saved. I expect to be arrested along with my client but instead she covers for me when questioned by the local authorities and cares for my family as I recovered." Ramon shakes his head at the memory.

"I asked her why she saved me. She just smiled and said I never made things boring and she liked that about me. It was her way of saying she cared about me." Ramon cleared his throat then continued, "I consider Emily my daughter. She is like my own flesh and blood. JJ is a wonderful girl who my daughter cares a great deal about. I would never let anything happen to them if I could help it." He looked at Rossi as the man tried to process all he heard then add, "Besides you people never make things boring either, I don't want to miss a thing." Backing up and looking around he said, "We are all loaded." Ramon handed the man a machine gun. "You might want to buckle in." Derek, Alex and Reid had made their way into the courtyard and jumped in the back of the truck. They were ready to bring their girls home.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

JJ was right when she said the smoke was getting lower in the sky because the skidding crash happened no more than five miles away from them. Ignoring the first aid that was causing her shoulder to burn much worse than the original wound, she powered the Jeep down the road when Emily spotted a two-track trail that split from the main road. If she had not been looking for it they would have never seen it. Wheeling the Jeep off-road they found themselves pulling into a clearing that had been set up as a rustic landing strip.

There was a grass lined runway and two buildings, a small hangar on one end and at the far end a utility shed. The chopper was down and sitting at an angle. The pilot had done a great job of landing the damaged craft. He kept the front up but the rear of the craft was destroyed. The men were running for the hangar as Emily and JJ pulled up. There was no way to hide their presence so JJ didn't even try. Emily jump up on the passenger side and started firing. The men returned fire and dove for cover in the building. JJ gunned the Jeep and they flew towards the hangar hoping to keep them on the run. Emily and JJ had just about made the building when a pickup truck roared out of the hangar bay narrowly missing the front of the Jeep.

"Crap," yelled JJ as she cranked the wheel to avoid the collision. Focused on the truck, they were caught off guard as gunfire erupted from the hangar. Emily made a jerking motion and fell back in her seat. JJ floored it after the truck and away from the hangar. "You okay?" she yelled as Emily struggled to the back seat to return fire.

"Not really, but I'll make it," Emily barked out. "We can't fight them both; we need to get rid of one of these two threats. Pick one."

JJ had time to look to the side and saw there was fresh blood on Emily's seat. Cringing she swallowed her concern, in this situation a hurt Emily could quickly become a dead Emily. "We take out the truck." she yelled. "Can you make a jump?"

Emily pulled her hand from her side and saw the blood. "No." She yelled. "Switch with me." Moving back to the front and stood on the seat. "When you're ready." The truck was pretty far away but the group in the truck bed was shooting random shots at the Jeep as it rapidly closed in.

JJ sucked in her breath and then yelled, "Now." Emily grabbed the roll bar and pulled her legs up and swung towards the driver seat as JJ stayed low avoiding the stick shift and crashed into the passenger seat. Emily landed in the driver's seat with a groan. With only a short pause to find the gas pedal, Emily wheeled the little machine around and headed straight for the truck. JJ reached down grabbed a gun and began firing into the truck.

Emily was leaning to the side as she drove. She anchored her elbow against her side to put pressure on her wound while firing a pistol towards the truck. JJ had taken the shooters position by crouching on the seat. "Get me close Em." she said. Emily bit her lip, this was going to be interesting. The truck was moving to try to get the men in the truck bed a shooting angle. Emily knew if that happened they were toast. Instead she positioned the little Jeep for a head on. This put the truck a terrible position for firing on them as JJ was hammering the front of the vehicle keeping them pinned down in the bed protected by the cab. "Em are we playing chicken or what?" yelled JJ, as she fired around the Jeep windshield, watching as the two vehicles close in on each other.

"Nope, hold on tight and get ready to jump." Emily yelled slamming on the brake while cranking the wheel spinning the little Jeep in a circular skid, the truck made a grazing hit to the front tire area increasing the rate of spin slamming the little Jeep into the side of the truck with a crash. The force of the spin slammed JJ into Emily, who was ready for it and blocked JJ's fall, and then pushed her back on the seat where the impact of the crash helped JJ leap forward and into the back of the truck.

JJ's jump was perfect and her body smashed into the two men in the truck bed cushioning her landing. Before they had time to recover, she had taken out the two men and was holding her gun on the driver. He was stunned by the collision and staring dumbly into the business end of JJ's pistol. Emily pulled the little Jeep to the side where it died a hero's death shuttering then hissing its last. Half crawling, half falling out of her seat, Emily rounded the edge of the truck to find JJ pistol-whipping the driver from the truck cab. She didn't want to kill him, but he could cause them problems if left conscious. Emily zip tied his hands and they tossed him to the back. They drove to the small utility shack, parking behind it to hide their movements from the hangar.

Emily side ached but she put it out of her mind as she looked at JJ. She saw that blood was seeping out of the duct tape bandage and down JJ arm as she helped the blonde pull the man from the truck bed. There was also a dark bruise forming around JJ's left eye. Emily knew she didn't look to shiny herself so she didn't say anything. There was nothing they could do to help each other now anyway.

Emily moved to the utility shed door and began to pick the lock. JJ ran the short distance back to the Jeep and pulled what was left of their supplies including two pistols and a machine gun. Tossing them into the back with the guns they had collected from their opponents. Emily was concentrating on the lock when she felt JJ grab her shirt and pull it up, "Now's not really the time dear." said Emily who then bit out a flow of a curse words in several languages as an iodine soaked pad was slapped on her injured side and then roughly wrapped with duct tape. As the lock clicked open Emily turned to find JJ looking at her with a raised eye brow and a sly grin holding a roll of duct tape. JJ pointed the patch on her arm and Emily started laughing through the burning pain. "Paybacks are truly a bitch."

Car engines broke the quiet and Emily and JJ looked up to see the Bandits pull into the clearing. They had now officially jumped from the frying pan into the volcano. Three men from the hangar ran out and provided cover while they directed the vehicles into the hangar. Emily threw open the door of the shed to pull the man in and then gave a yell. JJ ran to her partner ready for anything and then yelled too. The shed was a little work space. It held fuel and various tools. Six full refill cans and two standing barrels of fuel sat at the ready. There were also several empty bottles stashed on the shelves.

Forgetting about her injury, Emily loaded as many of the canisters of fuel as she could into the truck bed as JJ pulled their captive into the shed. Using the nozzle off the barrels they filled all the bottles with gasoline too. Ripping the shirt off their captive, they soaked it in gas then made strips as stoppers for their homemade explosives. Moving quickly they started to load the bottles into truck.

JJ hissed as a crackling sound rang through her ear, "JJ or Emily where the hell are you?" Derek Morgan's voice was loud and the tone spoke to how concerned he was even through the static. Derek and the rest of the team had just come upon Emily's landslide and caught some fire from a few of the remaining Bandits in the area. Right now he didn't know if Emily or JJ were dead or alive.

Emily moved to the truck as JJ attempted to answer. "Derek we are at some remote airstrip." She said slowly hoping to get a portion of the message through.

"Say again, I can't understand you." Derek yelled. "Airstrip what?"

"Smoke, look for smoke." Said JJ knowing she didn't have time to get a better message out. She shut off her earpiece; it wasn't like they could get there in time anyway. Moving to step outside, JJ noticed the shotgun and shells by the doorway grabbing them her door and relocked it.

Derek shook his head and reported out to the group that all he got from JJ were the words airstrip and smoke. They all looked sky ward hoping for a telltale cloud. While Reid tried to get through to Penelope for any type of satellite help she might find for a small airstrip.

Emily watched as JJ turned with a smile. She was also holding a shotgun. Tossing it to Emily along with a box of shells, she said "Think you can use this?" Emily smile broadly. The shotgun was her weapon of choice. "They split up and we won't get out of this. What do you say we make a house call?" Emily grinned and patted the gun in her arms.

Using the butt of the gun, Emily smashed out the window between the truck bed and the cab. Clearing the sharp edges, she moved to the bed and knelt. That position felt better on her side than sitting. JJ arranged the bottles of gasoline in the passenger seat then used duct tape around the group to hold them on the seat till she needed them.

Firing up the truck they pulled out. It had been reinforced like Ramon's vehicles so the crash with the Jeep had caused no real damage. It also had a huge metal grille on the front that JJ planned to put to good use. They had to make a dangerous pass in front of the hangar door to see inside. The minute they pulled into the open the game was on, two of the Bandit's jeep moved out in front of the hangar door. JJ revved the big engine and the truck picked up speed fast. Reaching over she grabbed one of the bottles, "Emily get set."

Inside the hangar the older Brown was on his satellite phone trying to work his contacts to get him some type of transportation out of this place. The younger Brown was working with the Bandits to get them to act as protection until the new plane arrived. Both parties wanted nothing more than to kill the women outside their building, but the Bandits had been on the other side of battle with these women and were more than a little leery. After a renegotiation of the price the Bandits were ready to move out. Two groups of men would stay with the Browns while the other two jeeps took out the two women. Boyd let his father know and walked away before the older Brown could make a comment.

As Boyd came awake in the chopper his father wasted no time informing him how stupid he had been to fall for Emily's scheme. Boyd was stoic during his dressing down, concerned more with surviving the crash. Now safe on the ground with nothing more than two women in his way, he was thinking of the future. His father had too many contacts to kill him now but as soon as they were all out of this mess. He would rid himself of the pompous old man and begin rebuilding his organization.

JJ started racing towards the hangar dropping bottles of gasoline out the truck window. There was no way to see the trail of bottles on the ground as JJ moved the truck along. Emily was crouched low and holding on as JJ turned the wheel and hit the brakes. Leaning out the window JJ used the machine gun to fire into the oncoming Jeeps while Emily tossed several of the bigger refill cans out of the truck as close to the hangar as she could get them. Hitting the gas, JJ turned the truck around as the Bandits began to return fire. One took the bait and pulled out to give chase while the other maintained a presence in front of the hangar door. Emily hit the floor of the truck bed as the Bandit's opened fire. She groaned against the bouncy rough ride as she felt her side flare with new pain. Keeping her head down she waited till the truck was a good distance from the bottles JJ had dropped.

Popping up from the bed, Emily put the shotgun to good use. She blasted the bottle at the end of the line. It shattered spraying gas over a large area. She did the same for the next four in rapid succession. She also fired a few shots back at the Bandits. JJ had been trying to hold steady but they were taking too much damage. The thick reinforced sides looked like they had been shredded. They weren't going to offer much more protection. "Drop down Em." she yelled and Emily held on as JJ cranked the wheel and got the truck headed in a safer direction.

Driving in a wide circle around the open field the two vehicles exchanged fire. JJ pushed in the cigarette lighter and let it heat up. Using the automatics they had taken the first round of the battle and one of the pistols, both women fired out the truck towards the pursuing Jeep. Finally heading back towards the hangar JJ yelled to Emily, "Get ready, we coming up on the line." As if on cue, the lighter popped out, JJ grabbed it and touched the red hot metal to the last of the bottles lighting the gas soaked cloth and quickly tossed it out the window.

The Bandits following the truck must had thought the women were crazy or clumsy to have lost the small fiery bottle out the window but when the bottle exploded the single flash grew to a wide blaze of fire about that raced towards the hangar directly along the line of broken bottles. Right before the flaming stream hit the last bottle's location; Emily pulled herself up in the bed and took aim at the two big cans of gas at the end of the line. Her shots hit them just as the flames flared. The fire lurched following the sprayed gas and the metal cans exploded as they superheated. The blast held some force and large fireballs flew igniting the side of the hangar. Taking advantage of the explosion, JJ raced the truck in front of the hangar. Looking inside they caught glimpses of the other two jeeps and several men there was other larger equipment parked in the back.

"Watch out," Yelled Emily as she crawled through the window and back into the cab. The back of the truck was rammed by the second Jeep. The one that had been lurking by the opening. The impact spun the truck around this time it was JJ's turn to wince and the gunfire peppered her side of the vehicle. She pulled away but her left leg wasn't working. Slamming on the gas she drove towards the other end of the field. The two Bandit Jeeps had come close to colliding themselves and had come to a stop, both having to back up before continuing their assault. It bought Emily and JJ precious time.

"JJ how bad is the leg?" Said Emily and watched as JJ grimaced in pain not able to answer right away. Emily knew JJ was in bad shape and she needed to buy her partner time to regroup. They had done their best to stop these evil men from leaving. They just needed to find a way to stay alive now. Emily's side was killing her but JJ was in worse shape now. Emily had to make a move. Looking at her surroundings, Emily saw they were heading down the runway right past the crashed helicopter. There was no time to explain her plan. "Keep going straight, then come back to me," JJ looked over at Emily trying to figure out what she was talking about but instead she saw Emily throw open the door and jump out.

Screaming in anger, JJ made a move to stop but pain and a burst of the gun fire around the truck forced her to keep going. The shock of Emily's jump and the anger she felt at her partner's rash action pulled her mind away from her leg. Hopefully drawing some attention away from her crazy partner she cranked the wheel and sped off to the side of the field. JJ slammed her fist on the wheel as only one Jeep followed. The other was aiming straight for Emily.

Emily hit the ground and rolled, it hurt more than anything she had experienced in a long time. She struggled to her feet and did her best to get to the crashed chopper. Looking back she saw the first jeep fly by her after JJ but the other one was heading straight for her. She scrambled into the shell of the aircraft just as the Jeep clipped the door and ripped it from its hinges. The craft rocked violently. The backend was destroyed but the front was elevated above the ground so the thing was less than stable.

Emily fell into the pilot's seat and scanned the instruments. It had been awhile since she had her flight training but she had to try. Making sure not hit anything to do with the engine she tried the auxiliary power. The cabin came alive, saying a small prayer she tried the big gun which was pointed at a severe angle off the front. The gun responded like a dream. It must have been rotated by the pilot during the emergency landing. Emily smiled looked around for something to destroy.

JJ could not see Emily but she knew that she was working her way towards the crash site. The two Jeeps were just about on top of her as she could do nothing but attempt to out drive them. Cranking the wheel, JJ moved across the airstrip again and hoped to catch sight of Emily while following her cryptic instructions.

Emily watched as JJ's truck drove right in front of the wreck. She had only a moment to open fire on the two Jeeps that were following JJ far too close for comfort. The big gun sang and the wreck rattled terribly but the Jeeps were both destroyed by the close harsh bursts of gunfire. They never knew what hit them. Both erupted in flames as the large caliber bullets pulverized the motors and gas tanks. The blast slammed the cab over and Emily tumbled with the rolling motion of the wreck slamming into door and hitting her head.

Emily struggled to regain her focus and find a way to get her battered body out of the wreckage. She looked for JJ but could not find the truck. Easing her way out of the chopper cab, Emily fell to the ground in a heap. Hearing an engine she finally caught sight of the truck. Emily could not believe her eyes. The truck was on a direct course towards the hangar. Emily screamed for JJ and ran towards the building despite the pain. In horror she watched the big truck, moving at full speed, smash into the hangar and burst into flame.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's Note: As always thank you to all the readers and reviewers.

The pursuing Jeeps shuttered as the big gun off the helicopter pulverized every inch of their frames. JJ knew that the vehicles would not last long and did her best get the truck away from the pending explosions. After the blasts, JJ saw the remains of the chopper jerk violently and roll over with a crash onto its side. JJ moved quickly to look for Emily and the pain in her leg made her regret it. Willing herself back under control, JJ told herself that Emily had to be okay. She turned her focus towards the hangar. There were still several members of the Bandits, Mr. B and the remaining members of his rescue party hiding there.

JJ and Emily could not handle another attack. If those men took the offensive and came after them, they were done. She would not let them get to Emily. Looking to the side JJ saw her remaining supplies, Emily's shotgun, one of the rifles and a pistol. There was also the duct tape. Looking to the back she saw there were still several of the gas cans in the bed. Instead of heading for cover, which was what would be expected, JJ smiled and said, "Why not!" as she aimed the truck for the building at the end of the airstrip.

The men in the hangar had run to the bay door when the chopper gun started to fire. "What the hell is it with these women!" stammered Mr. B. The building was on fire, three vehicles and all the men manning them had been utterly destroyed. Wheeling to direct is fury at the members of the Bandits standing near him. Mr. B pulled two of them back towards the vehicles and pushed them into the front seats. "Is your group so incompetent that they cannot kill two measly women?" his tone was vicious. He slammed his hand on the hood. "Get out there and finish this."

Chief Brown stepped in front to stop them from leaving. Turning towards his son, "It's over for heaven's sake. We need these men to take us to the new plane. Forget the women. They have beaten us all. We need to get out of here now." Walking to the Jeep he jumped into the vehicle. He motioned for the younger Brown to get in the Jeep. His son refused, his eyes told of the loathing he had for his cowardly father. He would not run. The old man ran every time things became uncomfortable. He was his own man and so much better than that. The remaining member of the Bandits who was standing at the bay door started yelling and then took off running. Only then did they hear the motor. Those women could not possibly still be on the attack?

"What now? Get us out of here." yelled Chief Brown slapping the back of the man in the driver's seat, signaling him to move out. The Jeep jumped forward and would have taken out the chief's son if he had not already been running out the door.

Mr. B had understood the man's cry and knew any attempt to drive out of the hangar was futile. He angled his exit and then dove for the ground. He did not see the truck rocket into the hanger nor did he witness the Jeep being hit by the mass of metal at full speed. Mr. B did feel the heat as the flames burst out of the building. The crash creating an explosion that rocked the whole building, and shot flames in all directions. Mr. B did not escape the fire and had to roll his body to extinguish the flaming debris that has landed on his leg and side.

Emily was hurt and it was more serious than she would ever admit to herself. Her head was fuzzy and ached almost as much as her side. The amount of blood she had lost only made things worse. Finally aware of enough of her surroundings, Emily struggled to find JJ. The sound of the motor drew her attention in time to see the truck JJ was driving barrel into the hangar. In disbelief Emily witnessed the violent results.

Everything whirled through Emily's mind at once. The sheer terror of what she had just watched gave her all the strength she needed to get up and start moving towards the flames. Had JJ passed out due to her injury? Had Emily made the wrong choice in leaping from the truck knowing how hurt JJ was? She moved numbly towards the wreckage with tears streaming down her face.

"Smoke!" yelled Reid and he lurched forward from the back seat so fast he almost knocked Alex's gun out of her hand.

"Easy man," said Derek as he swung around his position in the back of the truck, covering them from anything that might become up behind them. They had met more than their share of resistance. Still reeling from the destruction caused by the landslide, the Bandits were in retreat but mad as hell at their losses. They were taking it out on whoever they came across. Most of the attacks on the truck had been nothing more than carjacking attempts. The team armed to the teeth put up a very strong defense but the flying bullets had them all on edge. To help Rossi had been in contact with the task force and had finally convincing some administration level official that the job was not done yet and they still needed help. Their backup was following them and would catch up to them very soon to help keep the Bandits pushed back.

Everyone in the truck was so relieved to see the smoke. It was something they could latch on to instead of just driving and hoping to luck into JJ and Emily's location. The reception in the area had prevented the team from making any type of meaningful communication with Penelope at all. The whole team would be playing dearly for keeping Penelope in the dark this long. The dark billows were not far in front of them. Ramon told them all for look for anything that might be a pathway off the main road. Even though he knew the area very well, the type of flights coming in and out of these types of airstrips required privacy and were not meant to be open to just anyone finding them. After what seemed forever the small two-track trail was spotted and as Ramon headed the truck towards their destination all braced themselves for what they might find.

Emily had made it to the hangar. The building was still smoldering but the major flames were gone. In the back of Emily's mind she knew that there still might be danger but she just did not care anymore. Her sole focus was getting a look inside what remained of the truck. She had to know if JJ had been behind the wheel during the collision. She examined the scene as she approached. The truck only made it a small ways into the hangar. It appeared to have collided with a Jeep that was trying to leaving. Emily knew there were bodies; unfortunately she could smell the charred flesh. Two bodies had been thrown from the jeep and she knew immediately they were not JJ. She stared at what appeared to be the body of her boss, Chief Brown. "What the hell?" she hissed.

"Good place for him." said a dry harsh voice. "Hell." Emily turned slowly and found herself looking at Mr. B. who was also looking at the older man's body. "I guess I should say thanks for that. Saves me the problem of killing own my father." Emily's mind spun as the words he spoke sank in. The man grimaced at the expression on her face. She saw that he was badly burned down one side of his body but he didn't prevent him from holding a pistol on her. "I must say Crystal, or should I say Agent Prentiss, you have looked better." He barked a laugh. "Where is your lovely little friend?"

Emily's eyes involuntarily flicked towards the truck. Mr. B laughed again, "Oh my, did she die in that truck?" he had a sick grin on his face. "Did she give her life in the name of justice? Sacrificing it all to get the bad guy only to fail miserably." He made a sweeping motion towards his body. "Let's see if she in there." Holding the gun he limped over and grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her had against him. He took the barrel of the gun and rammed into Emily's injured side causing her to groan in pain. He yanked her with him as they both limped towards the burnt-out shell. If he had any extra strength he would have slammed her into the hot metal but instead he held her tight as they got close enough to see into the cab. They both sucked in a breath as they saw the remains of a shotgun jammed between the seat and the gas pedal.

"Yeah, I'm not in there." said one very irritated Jennifer Jareau. Emily let out a little cry of relief as her world came back to her.

Emily threw herself back in an attempt to get away from Bossman and clear a shot for JJ but he was too fast. He grabbed her and slammed him against his body again as he turned to face the second woman. JJ was leaning against an unburned post. Mr. B laughed he saw the woman had an assault rifle duct taped to one of her legs acting as a splint. She had no weapon trained on him. Her free arm was at an odd angle behind her back. "What's behind your back, Agent Jareau? A gun or are you just putting on another act?" said Mr. B.

"Even if she had a weapon she would never be fast enough to take him out." The man thought, "Not with his weapon already in position." Mr. B dragged Emily with him as he moved out away from the wreckage. She was weak he could feel it there was no way she could fight him. With no ability to make sudden movements she was the perfect shield. He was stunned by the ability of these women to remain alive, but now relieved that their fates were his to control. By his own hand he would make sure they died here and now.

There was a sound of a motor and all three knew that company was only moments away. There was no telling who it was, more Bandits or would it be Emily and JJ's team. Either way this would be over in minutes. Mr. B pulled the gun from Emily side and pointed it at JJ. "Well looks like we have visitors. I think we'll just have to wait and see who it is. If it's my people you are both dead right away. If it's your people then one of you is dead and I get a hostage. This will be so much fun." The man cackled as he laughed.

Emily had to do something. She had never known JJ not to be armed. She just needed to get her a clear shot. She could not move her upper body fast enough to help but her legs were working. Emily took a breath and said, "Hey JJ, I walked away from you again. I just jumped out of the truck with no warning. Right. You know what you said about me going off on my own without talking to you. Right."

"Shut up." said Mr. B adjusting his grip on his gun. Eyes wide with worry as the engine noise became louder.

JJ smiled at her partner and shook her head. "Right." Emily jerked her right leg to the side and JJ pulled the pistol from behind her back putting a bullet in the exposed leg of Mr. B. He screamed and fired his gun but JJ had dropped to the ground, the man's bullet aimed well over her head. Emily used all her strength to throw herself forward and pull out Mr. B's grip. Before Mr. B could adjust his shot, JJ second bullet hit the man between the eyes and he toppled over clutching at his leg.

Emily lay still for a moment and then slowly, with her remaining strength, she managed to reach JJ. Although JJ fell to her right, her injured leg had slammed down on the ground as she landed the pain was intense. She was really trying not to black out. Emily collapsed close to JJ. She cradled the blonde's head gently as she picked up the pistol. Bracing her back against the post to support her ailing body and keep from falling over. Emily would not let anything else happen to them if she could help it.

Looked down at the battered but still beautiful face of JJ, Emily pulled in a ragged breath and then let it out slowly ignoring her injury as much as possible. The relief that JJ was alive overwhelmed her. Emily stroked JJ's hair as she attempted to ease her pain. JJ reached up and took Emily's hand, and pulled it to her lips and kissed it. JJ said softly, "Emily I….." The skidding of tires and the shouts of familiar voices penetrated the moment and JJ smiled and winced as they both jumped at the intrusion.

"We're over here." Emily yelled with what voice she had left and she tossed the pistol to the side. Giving JJ's hand a quick squeeze then holding it tightly she waited for help to arrive. The footsteps in their direction and the cries of discovery where followed quickly by the appearance of relieved and then very concerned faces. There was a blur of conversation that flowed around the two women. Emily and JJ just allowed themselves to collapse into the caring arms of their friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

Author's Note: Well I covered quite a bit of ground in this story. The wrap up will take more than one chapter - this one and another. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers who have stuck with this story. I have enjoyed reading the comments. Promise to finish it up next time.

* * *

Things were getting back to normal

"The Pittsburg P.D. and the F.B.I. would like to thank the public for their assistance in the apprehension of Justin Rutcher. Mr. Rutcher was taken into custody at 3:00 p.m. local time at his home by a combine unit of members of the Pittsburg P.D. and F.B.I. Any questions regarding court appearances and additional personal information on Mr. Rutcher need to be addressed to the local authorities. I will turn this over unless there are additional questions for me." JJ addressed the press outside police headquarters. She waited. The look on her face dared anyone to speak up. She was tired, ready to go home and she also knew what was coming.

"Agent we all have heard about the F.B.I.'s involvement in a sting operation near San Rains. Why was the F.B.I. working …." yelled a younger man up front. "Does the bureau have any comment on the human trafficking scandal hitting …." an older woman yelled from the back of the crowd. JJ cut them both off quickly.

"Questions outside this case need to be directed to F.B.I. headquarters for official comment. Contact information can be found on the bureau's website. I'm turning this over to Pittsburg P.D." JJ gave a small smile and nod to the officer next to her and then she moved away from the media gathering and joined her team. JJ was thankful that the media officer started speaking immediately and pulled the reporters attention away from her retreating form.

It had been three months since JJ, Emily and the rest of the team took a huge risk and crushed a human trafficking ring that turned out to be tied to a high official in Interpol. JJ had been the victim of the ring when she was captured while working a case with the BAU. Then by the strangest of events Emily Prentiss had been pulled into the mix. Emily with her friends, Ramon and Linda, joined JJ in coming up with a sting to catch the kingpin of the operation. The whole scheme had worked beautifully. The problem had been the involvement of Emily's boss, an unknown entity, who had showed up at the end and helped the unsub, his son, escape.

Emily and JJ had prevented the escape of the two men by battling through hired mercenaries and then that final showdown which had ended in the death of both men. Both women had suffered severe injuries in the process that needed immediate medical attention. As JJ and Emily were both undergoing their various surgeries to receive the help they needed, their immediate futures were placed in the hands of their agencies. With the unfolding magnitude of the case, the teams were descended on by administrators.

The minute the team members were stable enough to move the BAU was recalled to Washington and Emily and Linda were ordered to return to London. What made the situation even worse is that when Emily and JJ woke up from their ordeals they were four thousand miles away from one another. JJ and the rest of the team had been totally cut off from Emily and Linda after they had returned to London. Even Penelope couldn't get the full story with all her tech skills and contacts. The Interpol brass was in an uproar and Emily and Linda were caught in the middle. The distance and time away from one another made JJ and Emily's feelings for one another more dreamlike than reality. Forced to rehab and recover without each other's presence or any communication was heartbreaking. As Emily and JJ's lives returned to the routines they held before the kidnapping of JJ the less the two women felt they had a chance to make a life together.

JJ approached the team, she was still using the cane but it was more of a security thing than a necessity. It had only been two weeks since she was allowed back on a restricted schedule. JJ had been regulated back to her old position of media liaison while she recovered and waited for field clearance. It was better than nothing. While she appreciated the time with Henry and the ability to recover and rehab her body on her own schedule, it had been lonely three months. The phone calls, text messages and the rotating dinner drop offs where great but she missed being with her friends full time.

As the team waited for JJ to reach them there was no doubt that they were glad to have their girl back. From a purely work related point of view, they all hated media duty and even though JJ was a full time profiler now she had no problem stepping up during the difficult BAU/ press interactions and they marveled at how she made it look so easy. She also completed the team; they needed her observations and experience in the field. Her unique point of view caught things the others missed. The team did not function as well without her. But it was so much more than her professionalism. She was a very good friend to everyone and they missed her.

When they found JJ and Emily, it was evident that they were lucky to be alive. Both women had lost so much blood. JJ's leg was shot in three places, the worst had been a bullet that had hit the knee and fragmented. On top of that she had a through and through in her arm and so many cuts and bruises you couldn't come close to counting them. Allowing her the space she needed, they marveled at how JJ had worked through all the injuries and was on her way back. There were no words for the relief the team felt at their friend's recovery.

JJ shot them a small smile, Hotch nod his approval at her professional handling of the situation. Derek, Rossi and Reid gave appreciative smiles. Alex rolled her eyes and JJ had to laugh at her friend's reaction. Alex growled, "I mean really it has been three months don't you think they could ask about something else." She put an arm around JJ's shoulders and the whole team walked to the SUV's. Things were returning to normal.

* * *

When Linda and Emily entered the hospital the nurses scattered like antelope before lions. The time that the ladies had spent in the medical wing had not endeared them any of the hospital staff. Emily had only been there a week but Linda's recovery had taken almost a month. Emily had been called in several times to deal with her friend's attitude. She managed with heavy applications of expensive take-out and, at Linda's urging, the occasional bottle of wine. Emily laughed but figured she was just following doctor's orders so why not. Besides this was the only time she allowed herself to focus on something besides work.

Today they entered the clinic area for their final check-ups. The agency doctor was thorough and finally both women received the go ahead to return to work. Now if only they had somewhere to go. After the connections were made between Chief Brown and his son, Boyd, and their long list of criminal activities, Interpol had been on a witch hunt. The connection that these two women had to the case from the very beginning had some of the higher-ups questioning their involvement in the case. Of course all the questions had been answered and the insinuations had been squashed but the endless interrogations and reviews had both women on administrative leave and held under observation.

"About bloody time," growled Linda as she watched her friend exit from the examining area. "I think that they called security to sit with me." Emily had to laugh. It finally felt good to laugh. The damage to her side had her dreading any sneeze or laugh or god-forbid hiccup. Linda smiled at her friend's relaxed appearance. She had not seen it in quite a while. "Come on and buy me lunch I'm starving." Linda said grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her out of the waiting room.

Emily knew that Linda was lying. They had recently been restricted to a military base with an Interpol branch office and the off mess hour food was less than appetizing. "How about coffee and pie instead?" This time it was Linda's turn to laugh. They had found an officer's lounge that usually had a baked good or two around. Emily looked to her friend and knew there was more to the request for food than sustenance. "Or," Emily said tentatively, "Or we could just find a place to sit down and you could just tell me what's on your mind."

"My darling girl, directly to the point, that is why we make such good friends." Linda squeezed Emily's arm and pulled her into an unused corner that held a few chairs. The women got settled and then Emily sat quietly as Linda stopped to arrange her thoughts. The woman was excited but Emily read the reluctance to share the cause. Finally Linda said, "I'm leaving the agency." There was a directness that Emily appreciated. Emily knew it was going to be something like this but it was still hard to hear. "With your help I have been able to bury, quite literally, the demon that has been keeping me working for the agency. My family and I now have closer. Sitting through all of this and having to deal with the bureaucracy we have been put through for doing the right thing." Linda paused, "Well, it has just solidified my decision to move on."

Emily sighed and then smiled at her friend, she knew what was coming. "When do you leave?"

"I have signed my nondisclosure agreement and I am free to leave anytime. With the okay from the doctor, I will be making arrangements to leave early tomorrow morning." She paused and then said, "I have a job interview lined up in the private sector, but I am always just a phone call away if you need me."

Emily quickly compartmentalized the information. It was just the way she dealt with strong feelings. She would miss Linda but it wasn't like their friendship needed daily contact to survive. It just meant that Emily would be alone again. She had refused to think what this time of sequester had done to her relationship with JJ and now her best friend was leaving. Yeah, Emily was sick and tired of being alone. Giving Linda a reassuring smile Emily said, "I will miss you but if this is what you want than I am so happy for you." The two rarely hugged but this was one of those times when it was completely appropriate. Pulling away Emily asked, "So are you going to fill me in on the details or what."

Linda laughed, "That, my darling girl, will have to wait. I don't want to put the cart before the horse or so they say. If I get there and hate it I will be moving on fast so I will be in touch when I get settled in somewhere. Then we will have a nice long talk." The refusal to share was strange but Linda had been an Interpol agent for a very long time and could be showing some nerves about the big change. Linda saw the concern on her friends face felt she needed to change the mood, "Let's celebrate by lying our way into the officer's club and drinking to my new life for the rest of the evening." She grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her towards a decidedly blurry evening.

* * *

Will left his new wife Gloria in the car as he came to the door. Henry had been watching for his dad's car for a while and JJ had been watching Henry. It was early and JJ did not need to be into for another two hours. Both JJ and Will worked hard to make sure their son felt comfortable and loved in both homes and even though it hadn't worked out between them, Henry always came first. Before Will could ring the bell, Henry had the door open and was hugging his dad. JJ gave Will a smile, "Hey your right on time." Will smiled back. Henry wiggled away from his dad and ran to get his backpack and three selected toys that where going on the trip.

JJ watched Henry run and her heart hurt just a bit. She had been home with her son for three months straight and had loved every minute of it. Now he was going to be with his dad for a month visiting Will relatives. Henry gave JJ a big hug and kiss, as JJ reassured him was going to be alright. She let her son go and he grabbed his dad's hand. As the car drove JJ forced herself to turn and get ready for work. She was getting sick and tired of having the people she loved being so far away from her.

* * *

Emily arrived for her meeting exactly three minutes before it started. The officer's club had been more than gracious to their two new 'officers'. Yes, Captain Crunch had given Colonel Sanders one whopper of a send-off party last night. It had started with just the two of them but somehow a group of visiting Italian officers and some of the club regulars had joined in and things had picked up nicely. Colonel Sanders a.k.a. Linda Sato should be using a barf bag somewhere over the Atlantic right about now if there was any justice in this world. At some point during the evening Linda had mentioned that she would be interviewing in the States. Emily didn't have time to dwell on last night as the meeting began and the same list of questions were about to be asked for the one hundredth time. If she didn't pay attention she would be falling asleep.

There were three members of the Interpol Brass with her at the table. Emily glanced longingly at the sunglasses sitting right in front of her. "Agent Prentiss as you know Interpol as an agency has been greatly troubled by the extent that one of our own….." Emily fought to hold her eyes open through what she had named the "Opening Ceremonies" of these review meetings. "With that said and after a more than thorough review of the situation we have found you to have displayed an amazing amount of ingenuity and flat out grit during this entire operation. You, young lady, have made us very proud. If you and the team you formed had not stopped the Browns when you did they would have easily rebuilt their organization and countless additional lives would have been destroyed or lost. We are promoting you to the role of Special Inspector Multiagency Liaison." Emily almost fell out of her chair, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Emily's behavior spoke to how much of a toll the process had been taking on her. Finally pulling herself together she stood respectfully and gave the committee her thanks.

"This is a specialty position mind you. It should fit your rather unorthodox method of solving crimes. Before you leave the base please check with the weapons master for your sidearm and international permit." The woman to the right slid a new badge and ID card across the table to Emily. "We will be sending you the particulars of your assignment but for now you are free to leave the base and return to your flat. Stay in town for the time being until you receive your marching orders." Another round of hand shaking commenced as the committee left. The oldest of the group waited until the last, "Keep up the good work Special Inspector and tell Captain Crunch she's a great dancer." said the old man winked and chuckled as he left. Emily collapsed back into her chair and stared at her new ID. Things could now return to normal. Question was did she want that?

* * *

Penelope Garcia thought that it was way too early in the morning to be looking at another set of gruesome photos. She sipped her tea and was questioning again how she ever got into this line of work. Her cell rang and the sound of a flushing toilet reverberated through the small office. It rang twice and then stopped then rang another four times. Penelope grinned a friend would be talking to her soon. She had stopped assuming it was the designated ring holder on the other end. Penelope just knew it would be someone good to talk to on the other end.

She passed on the newest information she had gathered from the photos to Reid, who was with the team in New York. Then she sat somewhat at ease waiting for the mandatory five minutes to pass. The cell sang and Penelope jumped at it. Before she could give a standard Penelope greeting a purring voice said, "My, my but you do look lovely this morning, my dearest Penelope." The voice was coming through the phone but it also sounded from behind the tech queen. Slowly turning Penelope saw Linda Sato leaning against her door frame with a broad sexy smile on her face. Penelope was in shock and for once in her life was at a loss for words. Linda decided to take advantage, taking her phone from her ear, she stepped forward and pulled the door shut. Then she walked towards her prey with a deep low chuckle that was echoed in Penelope's high pitched giggle.

The team returned later that evening the case had been of the quicker variety. The team was rounding out their rotation and would be on standby for the next two weeks. As usual for the end of every rotation, the team had all had been summoned to Penelope's office. This usually meant that an outing to a local bar of Penelope's choice in their near future. When they trickled into the office they were met by two smiling faces. "Linda!" JJ rushed the doctor and gave her a huge hug. She was followed by the rest of the team. The doctor quite enjoyed the attention as she had grown fond of the team in San Rains and had missed them. After the initial hellos, Penelope ordered everyone to the bar to celebrate the doctor's surprise arrival.

Linda was putting on a show with her explanation of what Emily and she had endured the last three months. The team was in stitches one minute and totally pissed off the next. It did not escape Linda and Penelope's notice that JJ was struggling with the fact that Emily had not joined her friend. Linda had been quick to explain to everyone that Emily was still involved in the red-tape surrounding the Brown case. "The bastards have been relentless, but our girl is giving as good as she gets. I'm proud of her."

Seeing the look that crossed JJ face Penelope decided to change the subject. "Dance floor now." She grabbed Linda by one hand and Derek by the other, it had to be a scene from one of Penelope's favorite dreams. Watching Linda and Derek dancing with Penelope was enough to make the team laugh out loud and more than a little uncomfortable at times. Luckily the next round of drinks arrived and gave everyone something to concentrate on. After the first dance and third round the team was well on its way to enjoying their down time.

While Linda and Penelope had enticed Rossi and Hotch onto the dance floor, Linda's phone flashed with a text. JJ could not help but catch a look at the image that flashed across the screen. A drunk Emily Prentiss in a military hat and a name tag that said Capt'n Crunch lit up the cell screen. JJ could not help herself. She grabbed the phone and read the message. "Where the hell are you? Did you get the job or not? I'm free and promoted. Loads to tell. Em. P.S. Hope you threw up on the plane. " JJ smiled sadly, Emily was getting on with her life things were returning to normal. Normal meant that JJ and Emily each had their own lives and they didn't include each other. JJ downed her drink and grabbed a surprised Reid by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor she wanted to forget normal for a while longer.

The phone in JJ purse pulsed and Emily Prentiss's pic flashed and then the message. "Know it's late there and early here – finally got cleared to talk - just wanted you to know that I miss you. Question 2: With all the time that has gone by do I still stand a chance? Love Em.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and I am only playing in their universe. This story has a femslash theme. If this is not your thing, please find another story to read.

* * *

JJ woke up with a start and sat up fast. That was her first mistake, her head was pounding and her leg hurt. Last night's activities had been JJ's first night out since she got back from San Rains. Her rehab did not entail dancing for over five hours and her leg was letting her know that she had pushed it just a bit too far. As for her head, well she had drowned her sorrows too heavily and was paying for it. She needed coffee as soon as possible followed by a long hot shower. Looking at the clock it was really early, but her leg was not going to let her sleep so she got up and made her way towards the kitchen.

Her second mistake was looking into the living room on the way to the kitchen. She had forgotten that Penelope and Linda had joined her in the cab on the way home. A muffled sound caught JJ attention and she looked over to see clothes strewn everywhere but on her two friends' bodies. "Wow, naked friends, so did not need to see that." thought JJ as she was caught in moment where you just can't unlook. Luckily both women were sound asleep in each other's arms and JJ did not witness anything more than peaceful afterglow. Once able to move again, JJ quickly turned and opted for a shower first instead of the coffee.

JJ did not venture out of her room again for another hour and a half. She took some time to stretch out her legs really well before she got in the shower and then took her sweet time enjoying the warm water. Deciding that her need for coffee had reached a point beyond reason, JJ searched for her phone to call Penelope and give her friend a little warning. Finally finding her purse on the floor by her bed, she sifted through it until she found the little devil. She tapped the screen, then with a surprised cry sat down hard on the bed. An old picture of Emily and JJ on a girl's night out flashed on the screen. Across the middle read a text. "Know it's late there and early here – finally got cleared to talk - just wanted you to know that I miss you. Question 2: With all the time that has gone by do I still stand a chance? Love Em." JJ's breath caught, how had she missed this? Quickly JJ moved to reply but the phone blinked and to her horror the battery went dead.

"Crap," JJ yelled as she shook the phone. She then ran out of the bedroom towards the living room. "Pen wake up!"

Penelope and Linda jolted awake as JJ flew into the room. After a mere nanosecond, Penelope realized she was al' a natural so to speak and panicked. Linda who was on her second day of drinking did not move nearly as fast. Penelope struggled to free herself from Linda's embrace only to end up rolling both women off the couch and onto the floor. With a grunt Linda said, "Holy Hell Penelope…" as the wind was knocked out of her. Penelope scrambled and grabbed for the nearest article of clothing but the panties she found were not near enough to cover all of her interesting bits. Finally, she grabbed a large throw pillow and clutched it to her front. Linda, by that time, had recovered and had propped herself up on her elbows. She was looking around to try to figure out what had just happened.

JJ suddenly remembering why she had been calling her best friend in warning had spun around. There was an awkward moment as fumbled words of apology escaped both JJ and Penelope's mouths. Linda sighed loud enough to get both women's attention. She pulled herself up and stood. Linda had no body issues what so ever. She walked over to Penelope and bent down plucking the panties out of her fingers, "I believe these are mine darling." She gave a wicked smile and then a gentle kiss to her red-faced lover. Turning she gave JJ a wink and then made her way to the hall bathroom with a swagger that served only enhanced the view. JJ turned open-mouthed to Penelope who fell over on her side with a loud groan and then both friends fell apart laughing and could not stop. Finally JJ was able to murmur, "Coffee?" as she gasped for air. Penelope still brilliant red could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Emily hadn't really expected an immediate response from JJ but as more time ticked by her concern grew. She was about to go out to get a bite to eat when her phone rang. Glancing at the number first it was not what she had been hoping for instead it was Headquarters. She sighed and answered the phone and listened to the robotic voice relay instruction. She memorized the codes to access her next assignment then pressed the appropriate numbers to delete the message. Hanging up she moved to her computer and logged in through the secure server and entered the code to the next section of her life. Emily stared at the information in disbelief. As she reviewed the orders for a second time her doorbell rang. Emily had been expecting it and answered to receive a package from a currier waiting on her step.

After tipping the young man, she stepped inside and returned to the computer. She sat looking at the large envelope. When she opened it, she would be accepting her new assignment and all that went with it. Emily had two days to make her decision. She ran her fingers through her hair roughly and then clasped her hands behind her head. Looking at her cellphone there was still no reply. Irritated Emily stood quickly and looked around. She had only been in London a short time and the apartment was more like a hotel room than a home.

Moving quickly she gathered the belongings she wanted which wasn't much and tossed them into a backpack and a duffel. Making two calls, one for a cab and one to the airport, Emily closed down her flat in less than ten minutes. She needed to talk to someone with an objective point of view. As Emily sat in the cab she considered her actions and that a phone call might work just as well but her to go to people were not available. Linda was starting her new life and dealing with her own problems. JJ, well Emily had given JJ too much to think about already it seemed. Emily already knew what Morgan, Reid, and Penelope would say. Hotch and Rossi were a different story, she considered for a moment giving one of them a call then changed her mind.

Emily sighed and sat back in her seat, there never was really any question who Emily wanted to talk to. She made the call and received the expected reply. He preferred to do his talking face to face and told her he was looking forward to seeing her. The cab made it to the airport in good time and she just made her flight before it took off. With a glance at her phone she frowned that the lack of messages, Emily turned to the window and was quickly got lost in thought. She smiled and then worried that she had enough money to pay Ramon for all the weapons she had to replace. The flight attendant reminded everyone to turn off their electronic devices. Emily clicked off her phone only moments before JJ's incoming call could connect.

* * *

"Damn," said JJ with such a disappointed tone that Penelope's heart dropped. Once the morning settled down and everyone was dressed JJ had shared the reason for her distress. Finally finding a phone that worked and after a discussion of what JJ should say the call went straight to voice mail. JJ left a short message to call her back but didn't hint to how the rest of the conversation might go. JJ had been holding back her feelings for Emily for three month now and in one morning they had been wrenched to surface. It had been more than a little unsettling. JJ needed some space and excused herself from the table.

As JJ left the kitchen, Penelope turned to Linda and gave her a saucy look then reached out and ran a slow finger down the side Linda's face. Grinning and raising an eyebrow, Linda said, "Just what are you doing my dear?" reaching up to take the tech queen's hand and kissing her palm gently.

"I think JJ needs to know where Emily is right now, and you might just have some hidden codes in that beautiful brain of yours that might help me do just that." Penelope sighed and leaned in and blew gently into Linda's ear.

"Curses I've been with you one day and I'm lost forever. Take me to your computer vixen and we will commit unlawful acts together." Linda grabbed Penelope and kissed her hard on the mouth and then pulled her towards the JJ laptop on the counter. Linda had watched Penelope work before and knew there was very little chance they would get caught. After trying some older passwords, the ladies were quickly moving through some of Linda's favorite back doors in the forensic department server. Penelope was able to get into the personnel files and there they ran into a rock wall.

Linda muttered softly as she read the writing. "Well that's not good. With Emily's new promotion she has been reassigned away from London. She could be anywhere in the world and if it is an undercover assignment, like the Crystal operation, she could be assigned a whole new identity." Linda's voice got very serious, "Pen, she could be undercover for years. It would be virtually impossible to find her." There was a cry from the corner and both women spun around to see JJ standing at entry way to the kitchen.

Linda cursed the fact JJ had heard that. Penelope moved from the keyboard to go to JJ. Linda spun back to the screen and reexamined information on to see if she missed anything. After a moment she turned back, "It doesn't say for sure it's an undercover job." hoping that it would lessen the hurt. Seeing no change Linda tried, "She hasn't accepted the assignment because Emily Prentiss still exists in the system. They give you a day or two to consider your options." Penelope rolled her eyes at Linda telling her to find something else. Linda shrugged helplessly and then said, "We just need to figure out what Emily would be doing before she makes this decision. We just have less than forty-eight hours to do it. So JJ how about it, as a profiler what do you think?"

JJ's head snapped up. "What?…How would I know?" Penelope walked JJ to a chair.

"Come on give it a try." Said Penelope.

JJ pulled herself together. "Okay Emily reached out to both Linda and me. She wanted to talk but her phone is off. She never turns off her phone. So why would you turn off a phone."

"She's traveling." Said Linda. "She's lived all around the world. Where would she go to think this job offer through?" JJ pulled away from Penelope and ran for the bedroom. Linda looked at Penelope alarmed that she had made things worse, "What did I say?" Before Penelope could answer JJ came back with her newly charged phone to her ear and a huge smile on her face.

Hanging up, JJ grasped both the concerned women by the arm and pulled them into a big hug. "Help me pack. I have to catch a plane in one hour." JJ laughed as she pulled her friends with her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Emily rolled her neck as she woke up. The flight to San Rains was a good twelve hours long and, unlike the last trip to San Rains, there was nothing but her own problems to dwell on so Emily opted for sleep. She moved to the parking lot and was then directed to a truck that had been left for her by Ramon. Locating the key box she pulled it from under the bumper and started up the vehicle.

Driving down the familiar road from San Rains out to Ramon's house was causing Emily to flash on all the things that had happened the last time she was here. Reaching up Emily touched her hand to her heart and gave a laugh. You would think that three months would have been enough to process it all but being under such scrutiny had stunted her recovery. Emily took in a deep breath realizing for the first time how hard she had been shutting out her feelings. The turn to the Ramon's place was coming up quickly and Emily refocused on her driving. A smile crossed her lips as she saw the courtyard come into view and a weight lift from her shoulders.

Pulling through the gate, Emily was more than a little surprised that no one came out to greet her. Grabbing her bags from the back, she moved to the door. A note was tacked to the door. Emily pulled the paper off the nail and read it, "Emily, please make yourself at home. The whole household has been called away for the night. Would not be gone if it wasn't something quite unexpected. I will see you sometime tomorrow. R." Emily sighed and folded the note there was something on the back. The hand writing looked rushed and she could just make it out. "P.S. I left you a welcome gift. Try the wine and then try on the surprise and see how they look." That peeked Emily's interest Ramon didn't usually do this type of thing. Maybe he felt bad having to be away when she arrived.

Taking her bags to her bedroom, Emily showered and pulled on some comfortable clothes. Moving back to the main floor she went in search of the wine she was promised. Finally she discovered it out on the large patio. The wine was perfect, one of her favorites, and Emily had half a glass down before she picked up the small box. Opening it up she found some beautiful diamond earrings. Not one for showy jewelry these were very nice. What had gotten in to Ramon, wine and earrings, she let out a laugh. What the hell, she pulled off the earrings she had on and carefully put in the new pair. She looked around for a mirror to check out them out.

"Don't worry you look beautiful and the earrings aren't bad either." JJ's voice drifted into Emily's ear. Emily jumped so hard that she almost knocked over the table. A soft laugh tickled Emily's ear, "Smooth Prentiss." Emily whipped around looking everywhere. Her mind was a whirl but she figured the only place JJ could be was the house. Almost at a run Emily headed indoors. "Oh no you don't," said JJ. "I think you just need to sit back down and pour another glass of wine." Emily threw her hands up in the air and moved back to the table and sat down. Holding the bottle up for all to see Emily poured a glass and then sat totally still.

"Okay now relax already." said JJ and Emily could picture the smile on the blonde's lovely face. Emily rolled her head on her shoulders and took a sip of wine. "Much better," giggled JJ seeing that Emily's spine was still rigid. Emily was so far out of her comfort zone with this that JJ could feel it from her vantage point.

"Let's get to it. I owe you some answers I believe. Let's start with question two. It went something like, with all the time that has gone by do you still stand a chance? Hummm… let me see." JJ faked a moment to think. Emily's hands clenched around her wine glass. "I need some clarification here." JJ said finally. "Was that a chance to talk to me?" there was a pause, "Oh I know, it was a chance work with me again." Another pause, "I just don't know because I was sort of thinking it was something like you wanting a chance to touch me again, maybe hold me again. I could hope that you might even want a chance to kiss me or make love to me again." Emily stood up quickly she slammed her wine and started walking around the patio scanning the windows with such intensity JJ had to stop talking.

"Oh my," JJ said softly having to catch her breath after watching Emily's reaction to her words. "Thanks for the clarification." JJ continued with a confident tone, wanting Emily to know exactly how she felt. "So my answer is yes, you most definitely stand a chance Em. You always have. When you rescued me and I was questioning our past it was coming from this hidden place that always wondered if I could ever have a life with you. Those few moments we shared together showed me just how amazing that life could be. I want that life and I want you Emily Prentiss."

Emily made her way to the bar still scanning the house. The need to hold JJ in her arms was getting to be too much, but Emily knew how it felt to be able to share like this. With no fear of instant rejection the feelings could just pour out, it was exciting and scary at the same time. Each word that JJ spoke was soaking into Emily's being, removing doubts and filling her heart. JJ made a small noise and leaned a little farther out the window. She started talking again, "Now about question number one." JJ paused as she watched Emily still. Emily face lit up with a sly smile and she looked right at JJ location. JJ giggled and rushed on, "You know the one that came right after you told me you were madly in love with me." Emily started walking towards the house and nothing JJ was going to say would stop her.

Pulling open the doors of the patio, Emily moved down the hall to step into the main room. Turning at the stairway to the second story, Emily paused on the first step; she looked up to see JJ at the top of the stairs waiting with a soft smile on her face. Emily slowed her breathing and her pace. JJ watched as Emily climbed slowing with such a look on her face that JJ almost could not finish. "You asked if I could I ever feel the same way about you?" JJ waited till Emily was directly in front of her. Reaching out, JJ touched Emily's face with a gentle caress. The tremble of Emily's skin under her finger tips made JJ weak, but she had to finish. JJ leaned in very close and said, "Emily, I love you too."

* * *

"Four, Five, ..." there was a low sigh and giggle as JJ rolled over and reached for Emily. "Okay you know I have to start over now," said Emily as let her hand drift back to JJ's leg with a feather light touch. She began to draw slow circles around a small scar on JJ's thigh. Grabbing Emily's hand JJ pulled her lover into a soul scorching kiss. When they finally drifted apart Emily whispered, "Or I could count your war wounds some other time. Call it a tie for now." Emily let her lips drift to JJ's neck, slow kisses that started high and were making their way down her lover's body.

At first their lovemaking had been almost frantic but through the evening had mellowed into simple pleasure shared between two people deeply in love. They at some time during the evening started a bet on who had the most scars. The fun had been all about the searching and the finding. But it was now morning and JJ had turned to see a beautiful sunrise through the window.

"Emily," JJ said reluctantly pulling the attention of her lover away from her body. "Ramon and his family are going to be back soon. I think we need some sleep." Emily let out a little moan but she knew JJ was right. JJ said, "Will you hold me. I am afraid I am going to wake up and you will be gone again."

Frowning deeply at the comment, Emily said, "JJ, I am never going to leave you. Why would you think that I would go away?"

"When Linda and Penelope were looking for you they discovered that you have a new assignment." JJ said almost sheepishly. "If you go undercover again..."

Emily gave a chuckle, "So that's how you found me." she kissed JJ softly and silently thanked her friends for their illegal snooping. "I do have a new assignment but it's not undercover." Emily felt JJ relax. "I have been assigned to assist agencies outside Interpol with international investigations. I have been assigned to Washington. I will be working in the same building as you. The trade off is that I have a team willing to work with me on special assignments in an international region. Since we stirred up so much trouble here I have been given the San Rains area. I have insisted that the BAU be my special assignment team."

JJ was shocked then thrilled and then confused, "Why didn't you take the job immediately? Why are you here to talk to Ramon?"

Emily was quiet for a while, "I wanted to but I would not work in the same building with you if we could not have this." and she pulled JJ tight and kissed her. "When you didn't respond I let my old insecurities come out and Ramon, well he is good to talk to about this type of stuff. Like a Dad, you know family." Emily let the words drift. JJ understood Emily's need of a family that was supportive and loving. Not born into one Emily just had to go out and build one out of friends. Now JJ was going to fill that role and she loved that.

After a moment of quiet JJ said, "Well you're taking the job and you will be moving in with me, I love you, Henry loves you." Emily laughed at JJ's tone and felt her heart soar.

Jokingly Emily said, "Well I guess I could sleep on the couch."

JJ started laughing, "Oh no, I am getting rid of my couch when I get home." Emily looked puzzled so JJ continued, "Well you see Linda and Pen..." By the time JJ finished the story Emily had laughed so much her sides were aching. JJ decided it was her job from now on to kiss Emily and make it all better.

* * *

Author's note: What a crazy/ fun story for me to write. Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers. I appreciate you sticking with the story. Your comments were great. Got fluffy at the end but the world needs a little fluff. Looking forward to reading all your stories and hope to give writing another try real soon. Thanks again.


End file.
